


Klaroline Drabbels

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Series of Drabbels Related to Caroline and Klaus.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 118
Kudos: 246





	1. The Vamps: If I was your man

**Request submitted by jolyholmesblog :** Hello! So there is this song by The Vamps called 'If I was your Man' that reminds me of KC. Can you write something related to it?

**The Vamps: If I was your man:**

_“Does it ever make you think that every time he texts you, you feel your heart sink?”_ Klaus asked her, sipping on his bourbon at the Mystic Grill. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. His smirk placed on his lips and Caroline wanted nothing more than to smack it off his face. However, she knew better than to take on the Original Hybrid; he would wipe the floor with her.

“Only because you ran him out of town and can’t come back. You did this. Not him.” Caroline snapped furiously. Her eyes narrowed and she hated the enjoyment Klaus clearly saw in them; but what she hated more was the strong feeling she had whenever he gave her that smoldering look; the feeling of her heart thumping, the flutter in the pit of her stomach and the dampness that pooled between her thighs. “And you killed his mom! You want to sit here asking me how it feels to know that he ‘abandoned’ me. News flash, that was all you!”

“He unsired my hybrids, Sweetheart and was actively planning on taking me down. That was something I could not let go unpunished.” Klaus drained his bourbon and stood tall, gazed down at her. He wasn’t angry or hostile, if anything he seemed pleased with her. Caroline could scream and yell at him and he rarely got angry with her. If anything, her fury intrigued him; which only made Caroline even more furious. _“If I was your man Caroline, nothing could convince me to leave your side. Something in your mind is changing. You’re wondering about you and I.”_

Without another word, Klaus turned and walked slowly out of the Mystic Grill; Caroline hating the fact that he was right. She was wondering about it. She caught herself thinking about what it would be like, to be loved by someone like him. They were words that she would never mutter aloud. Words of curiosity, desire and darkness. If she gave in, Klaus could hand her the world; the question just became-at what cost?

*

 _“Does it ever piss you off? Knowing that he takes for granted everything he got?”_ Klaus’s voice drawled through the phone. Caroline closed her eyes, not wanting to admit that Klaus was right. Here she was, looking down at two infant twins that she carried in her womb. They were not hers, but they felt like they were. She loved them and knew that Alaric was willing to give her a home with them; especially since Stefan abandoned her. “I should never have helped him when he came to me in New Orleans.”

“No. I’m glad you did.” Caroline said; thinking about how these phone calls began. Stefan ran into Klaus, looking for help and Klaus only did so because he promised Caroline to protect him. She knew that Klaus did not care for Stefan, too much bad blood behind them. Yet, Klaus was willing to put aside history and rivalries for her; just because it would make her happy. Now, Stefan was gone and never coming back; making Caroline wonder if he ever loved her at all. She, once again, came in second to someone else. This time it was Damon; a fact that left a sour taste in her mouth. “Even though we are over, I still don’t wish him dead.”

“Speak for yourself, Love.”

“And yes. It does piss me off. It does make me angry that I gave him everything and once again, I’m the one left in the cold.” Caroline bit out. “Its’ funny that the one person who always seems to come through when I need them, is you. It’s like I just keep, wasting my time on men who can never love me enough.”

“If I was your man, Caroline, I would set your darkest nights slight. I would push the hair out of your eyes so you can see me.” Klaus’s voice was soft, and Caroline’s heart leapt into her throat and her breath caught. _“I hope you understand that I’m spending every day just wishing that something in your mind is changing; wondering about you and me._ That day in the woods is not enough for me but one day you will show up on my doorstep and I will offer you the world. However long it takes.”


	2. The Spelling Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request submitted by Klarolineagainnaturall: Drabble Request: High School!Klaus and Caroline as spelling bee competitors. Caroline is the three year running champ and Klaus, who just moved to town, is threatening her title.

The Spelling Bee

“What the hell Mikaelson?!” Caroline all but bellowed as she stormed down the empty hallway. It was the finals. Him against her. The spelling bee that Caroline had prepared for; fought for and was damned if she lost now; especially against Klaus Mikaleson. It was her senior year and she won every year since she started high school. She thought she had it in the bag, that was until Klaus Fucking Mikaelson moved to town. “I thought this was a throw away thing for you! Something you signed up for because you lost a bet with Kol? Why are you trying so hard to win?” 

“Why are you?”

“Oh, don’t start with that. You know exactly why I want to win; but why do you?” Her eyes narrowed and her blonde hair blowing in her face. Her skin was flushed red and Klaus could tell that she was beyond angry. It was a sight to see and had wanted to see it since the moment he witnessed her belittling Tyler in the hallways after she discovered he was sleeping with Hayley Marshall behind her back. It was a magnificent sight and Klaus wanted to see it again. 

“Who says I’m trying? Perhaps I’m just good at spelling. Call it a natural ability us Brits have.” Klaus’s tone was smooth and condescending. He knew that it was going to set her into a tailspin if she thought he was beating with her with little to no effort on his part. It wasn’t. It was a challenge to keep up with her.

“Bullshit Klaus. I tutor Rebekah, remember? I know that spelling is not her forte. And, lets us not forget that we take English Lit. together and you once asked me how to spell Shakespeare, so do not give me the fact crap reason that because you came all the way from merry old England as an excuse to being good at….and now you’re laughing at me!”

He was. His smile was wide, and his dimples pronounced; his musical laughter filling the hallway during the intermission. People’s voices could be heard coming down the hallway, heading towards the bathroom while they had the chance. Caroline grabbed Klaus’s arms and shoved him into the closest open classroom door and slammed it behind them.

“I get you’re angry, Love, but there is no need to manhandle me.” Klaus told her; mirth etched into his voice. He was enjoying the feel of her hands on him and did not mind that she was practically assaulting him in the slightest. “Just because you’re on the verge of loosing does not mean you can cause me bodily injury. My my, what would the Sheriff say to see her daughter harming one of her neighbors.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Caroline hissed, ignoring the fact that he was still chuckling. “Just tell me why all of a sudden you are competing hardcore for something that only last week you called a joke?! I mean, seriously! You are not the spelling bee champion type. If it was an art contest, I’d admit that you got it in the bag but this! No. Klaus, what fucking gives!” 

“Maybe I just think you’re beautiful when you’re angry and I enjoy riling you up.”

“Wait what?”

“I fancy you.” His tone was so simple that Caroline had nothing to say. Her eyes were wide, and her jaw slacked. She looked completely gob smacked; a concept that Klaus was purposely trying to win the spelling bee just to make her angry because he liked her. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes!”

“Why?” Klaus replied and Caroline did not have an answer. “Did you ever think that maybe I knew how to spell Shakespeare and only asked to see if you would talk to me? The whole reason Kol had me sign up for the spelling bee was because he knew that you and I would be spending a significant amount of time together. However, when you realized that your title was threatened and you started getting red in the face, well, I couldn’t help myself. Ever since you screamed at Lockwood a few months back in front of the entire school, I couldn’t help but-“

“Oh god. Please do not tell me the basis of your rivalry with Tyler was because you had some type of crush on me!” Caroline hissed out, wide eyed. Klaus said nothing but shrugged, letting Caroline know exactly why Klaus had been gunning for Tyler only weeks after moving to Mystic Falls. “You know what! We are not doing this right now. I am going to go out there and win the spelling bee for the fourth year in a row and you-“

Klaus stepped forward and brought her lips to his quickly. It took a second for Caroline to get over the shock before she leaned into the kiss. While she would never admit it aloud, Caroline always did find Klaus attractive, a fact she blamed on his accent and dimples; but he was always so infuriating. However, Caroline could not help but admit that it felt really good to kiss him. The feeling of his lips moving against hers and the taste of him sent her into a tailspin. It was several minutes before Caroline jerked back, a shocked look on her face.

“Oh god. You can’t just….Kiss me!” She shook her head while Klaus’s grin was far to smug for her liking. “Nope, nope, nope, nope. We are not doing this now. I am going to go out there and win this thing. You are going to stop being an ass and then after-“

“After?”

Caroline didn’t reply, she just shook her head, dazed, and left the classroom; completely unable to look at him. Klaus followed her out, knowing that they were due back on stage in a few minutes but could not help but gaze at her adoringly. In the end, the kiss only fueled Klaus’s desire to push Caroline even further. He played hard and fast against her, causing them to be the final two. Klaus knew that when Caroline beat him, and she did, the victory would only be that much sweeter than him just handing it to her. 

The payoff Klaus received was well worth Caroline’s fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cannot find who requested this. I copied it on my list but forgot to list whoever requested it. The request is buried in my Tumblr somewhere and I apologize. Anyway the request is as followed: 
> 
> Klaroline growing up together (original vampire or not) and Klaus has always been in love with Caroline and everyone realizes it but her or something

“Is it true?” Caroline asked in a breathless tone. She had run through their village and the woods surrounding it at breaking speed; searching for Niklaus. The two of them had always been together, one way or another. The majority of Caroline’s memories had him there. Caroline could not recall a time when Niklaus was not a part of her life. They played together at the Falls as small children. They played with sticks, pretending they were swords and he even helped weave vervain through her hair when she stopped wanting to play in the mud. Niklaus had always been a constant presence in her life and hearing that he wanted a bigger role startled her. “Are you going to ask for my hand?”

“Who told you?” Niklaus asked through bashful eyes. He seemed embarrassed and quiet. There was always a hint of shyness when it came to Niklaus that Caroline found enduring. He was gentle, creative and so strong that made Caroline’s heart flutter at the thought of him. Yet, they had always been nothing but friends. She never allowed herself to think that there was a chance that they could be more; no matter how much she wished otherwise. 

“Rebekah.” Caroline replied, refusing to take her eyes from his. “She cornered me at the river while I was filling the family pale with water. She kept stating that she was excited for us to be sisters. I was confused and stated that you convinced Mikael to agree to a marriage between us.” Niklaus studied her. She did not appear angry or upset, just surprised; a reaction that baffled him. Surely, she knew. She had to know why he would put in such a request. If anything, he expected anger from her due to him not discussing with it her first but not surprise. 

“She shouldn’t have said anything. I was hoping to speak with you today. I had it all planned out. I was going to take you to the Falls once our chores for the day were completed. We always played there as children and I thought you would appreciate the sentiment. Rebekah should have stayed out of it.” Niklaus replied in a slight bitter tone. He wanted to see Caroline’s face when he asked for her hand but now that surprise was ruined for him. “You seem surprised.”

“I am!” Caroline exclaimed. “You never mentioned your desire to marry me. We have always been friend, Niklaus. I just never thought you would want to take me as your wife. We get along well and a marriage to me would be convenient. I’m just baffled that you would choose me. I thought you were hoping to make an offer to Tatia.” 

“Convenient? Tatia? What?” 

“You’ve had feeling for Tatia for as long as I can remember. I thought you’d want something more, intimate when you married.” Caroline replied, a blush covering her pale skin. “While I am sure we would have children and be perfectly happy with one another, would you not want to be married to someone who you could share that passion with?”

“Caroline, what makes you think that we could not have that?” Niklaus replied in a curious tone; befuddled at where her thoughts were. He could not help but admire the blush that flowed across her cheeks. He stepped forward, a twig breaking under his boot and stood directly in front of her. His height towered over her and his eyes poured into hers. “Surely you are aware of my feelings for you.” 

“We’re friends.” She replied simply, the pace of her heart picking up as he stood closer to her. “Like I mentioned before. I think we would have a comfortable marriage. You and I work well with on another. I know you would never lay a hand on me and you would make a good father. However, you’re a passionate man and-“

Niklaus leaned down and brought Caroline into a searing kiss. He molded his lips with hers and pulled her body towards him. He never broke the kiss and Caroline did not push him away. Part of her was in shock while the rest of her felt a wave of tingles traveling down her spine. Her eyes fluttered shut and the feeling of his lips on hers sent all her concerns from her mind. 

“Do you think we would have a marriage of convivence now?” Klaus asked her when he pulled away from her. His eyebrow was cocked in question. Caroline’s face was flushed, and she appeared dazed. “It amazes me that you don’t know. Everyone knows, Caroline. Do you how often I have been asked when I plan to offer for you? Your father, mother, my siblings and the entire village have asked when I plan on making you my bride.” 

“But Tatia-“

“Is with Elijah. Yes. We are friendly but it does not go beyond that. I suspect that Elijah will offer for her hand just as I always planned to offer for you.” Niklaus reached out and tucked a blonde hair behind her ear. “I have loved you since we were children Caroline. It surprises me that you’re the only one who has not seen it.”

“You never said anything!” Caroline exclaimed in frustration. 

“I guess I didn’t. Although this explains why you always seemed angry with Tatia.” Niklaus mused. “You were jealous.” Caroline opened her mouth to retort but Niklaus leaned in with a light kiss on her lips. He peppered kisses over her eyelids and nose before pulling her to his chest. “You can’t take it back now, Love. I know you’re secret.” Caroline huffed but it did not escape his notice how easily she went into his arms. “I promise you Caroline, that there will never be another woman for me. Not Tatia or anyone else. Just you. I will spend the entirety of my life proving that to you.”

What neither Niklaus nor Caroline realized that he would be keeping that promise for eternity.


	4. The Fee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble number four
> 
> How about a Mother’s Day fic of Caroline and Elizabeth? Oh! What about if Liz was some kind of far or other supernatural that has been hiding among humans? She fell in love with the human Bull Forbes to escape her family. But her fae arranges fiancé took Bill’s form and that’s how we get Caroline and why when the real Bill is returned how he could abandon and then later torture his supposed daughter and Liz has to go all badass to rescue Caroline?

“Caroline?” Liz’s voice sounded as Caroline stormed into the house in a huff. Caroline turned to see her mother, dressed in her ever-present police uniform, looking at her in concern. Liz took in her daughter’s appearance, seeing the long beautiful purple and blue gown that she wore. “Did you have a nice time at the ball?” 

“I guess.” Caroline shook her head and angry tears began to stream down her face. Before she could stop herself, the entirety of the night came spilling out of her lips. The dance, standing by the horse, Klaus’s confession and how she tossed his fancy bracelet back in his face. “I mean, I’m full of light? What the hell does that even mean!? He claims to fancy me…..and you’re laughing? Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. It’s just reminded me of something my grandmother used to say to me.” Liz walked into the kitchen and began making herself a glass of water. “I’m sure you don’t remember her but my grandmother, Delphine, used to say that I was full of light and that one day I would see it. Always chalked it up to a crazy old woman though.”

“Why?”

“Because she used to say we were descended from fairies.” Caroline chuckled lightly and shook her head. Her first instinct was to toss the idea aside and roll her eyes but something inside her felt right. Witches, vampires and werewolves were real, who’s to say that other creatures such as fairies were not? 

“What all did she tell you?” 

“Just that one day there would be a young woman so full of light whose potential would manifest itself and she would bring back to the old ways. According to my grandmother, fairy magic died out generations ago, simply waiting in the wings to reappear.” Liz told her simply and Caroline could only chuckle lightly; ignoring the pricking of her skin. “Well, I had a long day and want to go and get some sleep.”

Liz walked around the counter and kissed Caroline on the forehead. Caroline watched her mother walk out of the kitchen, leaving her sitting at the counter musing over her mother’s words. There was something in them that resonated with Caroline. She had always felt slightly different than those around her; as though there was a spark linger in her veins just waiting for be ignited. The feeling only grew stronger when she was turned into a vampire. She was good at vampirism, almost too good; something Stefan commented on regularly. 

Klaus invaded her thoughts again. She hated how he could see almost directly through her. It was as though he knew about the spark, she felt inside of her. He was a monster and his golden eyes could pierce directly through her soul in a way that she wished anyone else, but him, could. If only Tyler could look at her that way.

Thinking on her boyfriend, Caroline reached for her clutch and pulled out her mobile phone. She dialed Tyler’s number, knowing that it would go directly to voicemail. When his voice clicked on, she could not help but feel the disappointment sink into her stomach. She stood and walked into her bedroom, listening to the words she heard a thousand times; leaving a message as she sat down at her vanity.

Caroline’s message reiterated everything she had already said a thousand times. She shook her head and let her eyes linger over the bedroom she had slept in since she was a child; her eyes pausing on a small box resting on her bed. 

“Seriously? Just give up already.” Caroline stood and picked up the small box, opening it to reveal a piece of tan parchment paper that was rolled to fit in the box. She unrolled the paper to show the most beautiful picture of herself; depicted in a way that she had never seen before. She was in the same gown she was still wearing but behind her were a pair of beautiful fluttering wings. The shading of the pencil depicted light surrounding her; both her mother’s and Klaus’s words echoed in her mind. 

Thank you for your honesty.   
Klaus


	5. The Original Fix-It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @cutex24, I’ll be honest. I haven’t watched the end to TO! in a long time so I hope I got details right.
> 
> Request: oh I beg you a fix it ending for TO!!!:

Caroline stood inside the suit she claimed for herself at the Salvatore Boarding School and started out into the rain. It felt as though it had been raining for days. Ever since Caroline drove out of New Orleans, she felt as though the storm followed her. The rain hit against the window, making her feel as hollow and dark as she now felt the world was.

Klaus was dead and no matter how the rest of the supernatural world felt, Caroline would forever mourn him. She always knew, deep down and even when she married Stefan, that she would end up with Klaus. After Stefan had grown old, her daughters became their own people and a century or two had passed; she always knew that she would end up on Klaus’s door. Now that was no longer an option; something she was regretting deeply. All the unanswered questions and what ifs plagued her.

“Caroline?” Hope’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. She turned around to see the youngest Mikaelson standing in the doorway to her suit. Students typically were not allowed in the rooms of their teachers; although Caroline always made exceptions for Lizzie and Josie. Yet, on this night, she felt that she could give Hope a pass, especially since Caroline did not know she was back at school. “I’m sorry to barge in but I thought I would let you know I arrived.”

“Right. Of course.” Caroline nodded, gazing at Hope. She expected to find a young teenage girl who was a mess. Caroline remembered when she lost her own father around the same age and how hard it was for her to accept. Yet, Hope seemed almost unfazed and even happy. She was drenched from head to toe in the rainwater, having just come from outside in the rain. “How are you?”

“Me? I’m okay.” Hope replied with a wide smile. She walked over to Caroline and hugged her; something she was not used to from the young girl. Despite the fact that she was wet, Caroline hugged her back. “I just want to say thank you, for everything you did for my dad. It really meant the world.” Hope pulled away and left the suit before Caroline could say anything at all. Instead, she just turned around, bemused at the actions of the young girl and continued to stare out the window; watching the storm rage on.

“What? No hug for me?” A voice that Caroline believed that she would never hear again sounded from behind her. She froze, still gazing out into the storm. With a strike of lightening that lit up the room for a second, Caroline could see Klaus’s reflection in the window. She turned around quickly, expecting to see hallucination or something else entirely. However, Klaus stood before her much like he was that final day they had when he showed her around New Orleans. “Hello, Sweetheart.”

“What?! How?” Caroline’s whispered into the darkness of the room. Her eyes were wide as saucers, not believing what her eyes were showing her. Klaus was alive, standing in front of her with that smirk on his lips that made her want to hit him. “How are you alive?”

“Elijah decided that he needed to have one last moment of honor. Which included, telling me to love my daughter, snapped my neck and staked himself after consuming the hallow before I woke up.” Klaus replied, staring at Caroline’s wide eyes. “He apparently has been planning this for some time. He did not want to leave Hope as an orphan. That and he wanted to see Hayley again.”

“He died for you?”

“For all of us really. For me. For Rebekah. For Hope.” Klaus stepped into the suit and shut the door behind him. “He made me realize that I was the brink of everything I’ve ever wanted was just waiting for me.” He cupped her face, tracing her cheekbones with his thumbs while gazing into her blue eyes. “I know I made you a promise but that was a long time ago. I hope that maybe you wouldn’t mind if I broke it a time or two.”

“I think I can handle that.” Caroline tilted her head to the side and kissed the palm of his hand. As if everything snapped inside Klaus, he flashed them to the farthest walls and pinned Caroline up against it. They locked lips and like all those years ago, Klaus tore Caroline’s shirt open, tossing it on the ground. They shed their clothing quickly and with one last look of consent, Klaus found himself pushing inside her. The sex was fast, hard and lasted only moments (the first time anyway) before they toppled over the edge together. Much like the time they had in the woods, Klaus kissed Caroline’s forehead as he held her close. They collapsed to the hardwood floor; Caroline’s head resting over Klaus’s heart. “I need you to make me a promise.”

“Let me guess, building a life for yourself? One that does not include me?” Klaus replied with a light tone.

“No. Stay. Here. With me, with Hope. Just….stay.”

And that was the story of how, Klaus Mikaelson, The Great Evil, began teaching at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. For a time anyway.


	6. If I Die Before I Wake outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey Darling! Just wondering if you could do me the absolute honor of writing me a oneshot/drabble about original!klaroline and how all the mikaelsons have a special bond with her and see her as family.. want to see how the family see how important she is in not only Klaus life but all of them.. Bonus points if Caroline calls him Nik/Niklaus.💗💗 Will love u forever!💗
> 
> And
> 
> Hello! I am combing this request with this one: Hey! Dont know if you’re still taking drabbles request for mothers day! But I would love an Original!Caroline where all Mikaelsons protect her and see her as family. I love the idea that her and Kol would be bestfriends.
> 
> Both are from anonymous people:
> 
> Drabble number six: Based in the universe of my story “If I Die Before I Wake”. You can read that first on A03 or this can be a stand alone read.

**Rebekah**

  
“Does this dress make me look fat?” Rebekah asked, admiring herself in the mirror of the small boutique that she dragged Caroline to. Ever since Caroline was awoken from her magical sleep, Rebekah rarely had time to spend time with her sister-in-law; Nik taking up all of her time. That and Stefan finally made a decision between Rebekah and Elena, Rebekah being his final choice. She needed her best friend to help her choose a dress that would knock Stefan off his feet.

“I like the green one better. It brings out your eyes.” Caroline replied, circling Rebekah and gazing at her with a critical eye; trying to find a hint of fault, because if Rebekah was going to have a happy ending, there could not be one. She had hoped that Marcel would be Rebekah’s happy ending but if this Stefan was the man she chose, then Caroline was going to do her best to make Rebekah look drop dead gorgeous.

“Do you not think it is a bit short?”

“Apparently that is what women wear in this century.”

“Scandalous.” Rebekah tossed is a salacious tone. Caroline chuckled, resting her head against Rebekah’s shoulder; looking at their reflection in the mirror. Rebekah raised her hand to grasp Caroline’s. “I’m so happy you’re home with us. Nik was a nightmare without you beside him, but we all were so lost. You really are the heart of this family.”

“I promised Nik that I would never leave him again.” Caroline whispered. “That I would never leave any of you again.”

**Kol**

  
“Darling!” Kol’s loud voice echoed through the manor and Caroline could not help but roll her eyes as she poured herself a cup of hot tea. Kol was always mischievous, even as a human. However, whenever he wanted something, Caroline found that he could be very sweet and persuasive with his words. Yet, Caroline was one of the few women who Kol was not related to by blood that did not fall for it. “Nik told me that you gave a little witch your number, with the promise of a favor.”

“I provided Bonnie with my number, yes.” Caroline replied with narrowed eyes. Kol shot her a look with his puppy dog eyes that had covens of witches bending to his will. Caroline tossed him a humorless laugh and shook her head. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Come now. I think she likes me.”

“From what Freya as stated, I think Bonnie has higher standards that you could not possibly live up to.”

“Ouch. That hurt.” Kol pressed a hand to his heart, pretending to be wounded by her words. Caroline did not buy it. “I think that I have grown on her. She asked all sorts of magical questions that I was more than happy to answer. I think there are more delicious things that I could teach her. Hey! Where are you going?”

“Away from you.” Caroline chuckled and left the kitchen; hearing Kol’s laughter behind her. “I’ll think about speaking to Bonnie the next time I see her, but I make no promises.”

“Missed you too Caroline.”

**Elijah**

  
“Elijah, I need a favor.” Caroline stated, strolling into the home office he made for himself. She did not knock but she never did. Elijah always felt like the older brother she never had and secretly wanted. She once confided him Elijah a secret that the only other person who knew was Nik. Elijah never spoke about the child she lost when they were turned, and it bonded them in a way that neither expected.

“Yes, Caroline?”

“Nadia. I need to track her down.” Caroline replied, dropping onto one of the leather chairs that was stationed behind his big oak desk. She crossed her feet at her ankles and perched there elegantly while Elijah peered at her over his paperwork about the Mikaelson family finances. “Hopefully she is still alive. I kind of want to rip her heart out in front of Katerina. Although, I might just lock them in the tomb for a few years together to bond first.”

“You want to use Nadia to torture Katerina?” Elijah sighed and stood from his desk, walking around it before perching on the front of it. “I understand your desire to seek revenge, but Nadia had nothing to do with Katerina’s actions. Katerina did not even know that Nadia was still alive.”

“I turned Nadia for the sole purpose of using her as leverage one day.” Caroline replied in a simple tone. She eyed Elijah curiously, her eyes narrowing. “Oh no. Please do not tell me you’re still in love with her? Isn’t there someone out there that is not a doppelganger that you can fall in love with? They never treated you like you deserve. Either one of them.” Elijah looked at her in contemplation for a few moments before nodding in agreement. Caroline stood quickly and kissed him on his cheek. “Thank you!”

“Give me a week. I’ll have her found. That will give you time to plan exactly how you want to torture her.” Caroline smiled brightly and for a moment, Elijah thought that the room seemed just a bit brighter. She turned to leave the office until Elijah called after her. “Caroline. I stopped loving Katerina the day she took you from us.”

The smile that Caroline shot Elijah was wide and beaming.

**Finn**

  
Caroline was sitting outside the Mystic Grill, waiting for Bonnie to meet her, when her mobile phone rang; showing an unknown number. Cellphones were still a new concept to Caroline, having been in a magical coma when they were invented. Biting her lip, Caroline picked up the device and pressed it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Caroline?” A voice she had not heard in over nine-hundred years sounded on the other end. She paused thinking about the last time she heard that voice. It had been in Italy; the night before the Five daggered them all and Nik went into a murderous rage. Nik spent fifty years tormented by hallucinations and pulling the dagger out of the eldest Mikaelson brother never occurred to them.

“Finn?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would answer. These devices are a marvel.” Finn chuckled and Caroline was flabbergasted at the sound. As far as she could remember, Finn never laughed for as long as she had known him. “I found Sage and she helped me contact Freya. She told me that you’re awake and I wanted to hear your voice for myself.” Caroline’s eyes were wide, and she was about to respond but Finn pressed on. “I was hoping that you would do something for me.”

“Um. Sure?” Caroline’s voice was high pitched, completely unsure where this was going. Finn and Caroline had never been close. Even when they were human and she had married Nik, Finn was nothing more than Nik’s brother who sometimes ate meals with them. “What is it?”

“Sage and I are going to travel for a while. I do not think I will be seeing my siblings for a long time. Nine hundred years is a long time to have a dagger in my chest. I could hear them, when they were near, but they never pulled the dagger out.”

“Neither did I.” Caroline replied. “If anyone could have done it and not faced Nik’s wrath, it would have been me. I could have begged him to pull it out and he would have for the simple fact that I requested it; but not once did I ask him to do it.”

“True.” Finn answered her. “But you and I never really considered each other family. It wasn’t your place.” Caroline thought on Finn’s words and he was correct on that account. “All I need from you is to care for them and maybe on occasion, let me know how they are. I’m angry at them and will be for a long time, but that does not mean I do not care.”

“Just a phone call every now and then?” Caroline asked and Finn confirmed her assumption. She thought on it and for all intense of purposes, it was an easy thing he was asking. “I’ll save your number. I call every decade or so.” Caroline heard a soft breath on the other line. “Give Sage my love. I did like her.”

“You’re the only one who ever did.”

**Freya**

  
“There are moments when I see you practicing magic and it reminds me of Esther.” Caroline muttered one day as she watched Freya preform a spell in the middle of a circle made of salt and candles. Freya narrowed her eyes at Caroline. “Just saying. I’ve seen Esther preform magic a good bit when we were human and the two of you are kind of similar.”

“That is not a compliment.” Freya replied with steel eyes. Caroline went out of her way to get to know Freya, even though the unexpected Mikaelson sibling had a hard exterior. It took Caroline getting Freya incredibly drunk one night one red wine that she was able to really get to know her. Since then they had a friendship that centered around insults that neither one of the women meant.

“Just being honest.”

“You know, when I spent over a century helping Nik break the sleeping curse, I never expected you to be so annoying.” Freya bit back but her tone lacked bit. Caroline laughed, tossing her blonde hair back. “You know, the way he spoke, one would have thought you hung the sun or something.”

“Maybe I did.” Caroline could see the hint of a smile creeping onto Freya’s lips. She walked over to the salt circle and looked down at Freya who was sitting in the middle of it; legs crossed. “I came in here because I realized that I never properly thank you.” Freya looked at her confused. “For helping Nik. Keeping him sane. Or, at least as sane as you could have. I know it could not have been easy. He can be a bit testy at times.”

“At times? He is like a bloodthirsty toddler on a good day.” Caroline snorted at the accurate description of her husband. “But he is family. I wanted a family for so long that I wasn’t going to turn them away, especially when they needed help. Although, it was Kol who broke me out of that conclave in the Vatican so you really should be thanking him.”

“Oh, I will.” Caroline replied, thinking about Bonnie.

“And I meant what I said about family. We are all a part of this family. At least to me.” Freya added, shifting uncomfortably; getting far too close to real feelings for her liking. “Even annoying blonde vampires who have a tendency to fall victims to sleeping curses.”

“Hey! I’m not the only blonde in this family who was under a sleeping curse!” Caroline all but yelled in indication. Freya laughed lightly and shook her head. “But thank you for the sentiment. I appreciate it. And I feel the same about you. You’re my new sister. Warts and all.”

“Rude.” Freya said simply. “Now get out. I have a spell to do.”

**Nik**

  
Caroline laid across the king-sized bed, her head tossed back, eyes closed and mouth half open. Her legs were spread wide and Nik’s tongue worked between them. Her hips were being held down by his hands while Caroline’s fingers gripped at Nik’s blonde curls. She bit her; whimpering as her back arched and she came against his tongue.

“Nik!” She called his name as spasms overtook her body. Nik kissed up her body as she came down from her high. His teeth nipped at her nipples and his lips sucked at her collarbone. He settled between her legs while Caroline wrapped them around his waist. She brought his lips to hers, tasting her juices on his tongue.

“I love you.” Nik breathed as they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers. “I cannot get enough of you. I went almost a century and a half without you. It was too long to be apart. There are so many things I wished to show you. Paris, it has changed since we were last there. You would love it.”

“Then take me there.” Caroline whimpered as Nik’s penis brushed against her clit. “Please Nik. I need you.” Not being able to deny her any longer, Nik slid into Caroline’s heat; groaning at the sensation. Ever since the moment he gave into her demands to have him after she awoke from her magically induced coma, Nik had not been able to keep his hands off of her. He was constantly touching her, holding her, feeling her and loving her. Caroline knew that it was a mixture of his love and desire for her but also reassurance that she was still with him. “Yes! Nik!”

His movements where slow as he gazed down into her eyes face; drinking in each expression. He kissed her eyelids as they fluttered shut or nipped at her neck when she tilted her head back. He pressed their foreheads together as he rolled his hips; hitting that sensitive spot inside her that caused Caroline to grip at his shoulders. She dragged her nails down his back, causing him to bleed. She cried out his name has her orgasm hit and Nik drank in every ounce of her pleasure; unable to look away. His own release hit hard, and he spilled himself inside her.

Once their breathing calmed down, Nik rolled off of her and laid on his back. He grasped her hand, refusing to let go of it. Caroline moved over, resting her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat and felt Nik kiss the top of her head.

“I can’t lose you. Not again.” He whispered into her blonde locks. Her return was fresh and new; only a few weeks old. She knew that it would take a while for Nik to be able to squash that fear of her being taken from him. It was why he held her tighter, loved her gentler and looked at her as though she hung the moon for him.

“You won’t. I’m not leaving. Ever.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from thetourguidebarbie 
> 
> I have a request!!! Modern day OG!KC after Caroline is turned with Klaus in the 11th century

**Year 1001 AD**

  
The hut was dark as Caroline’s eyes fluttered opened. She was lying on the floor of Mikael and Esther’s home, staring at the dim ceiling. Her body ached and everything seemed hazy. Her gums burned and the back of her throat felt parched. She turned over, trying to remember how she got there and why she felt so wrong.

“Caroline.” She turned to see her husband crouching beside her. Klaus’s eyes were filled with sorrow and fear; but there was a hint of relief behind them. She reached up to touch his face; pushing a curl of his dirty blonde hair from his eyes. “I thought you were not going to wake. I thought that the magic did not work on you.”

“Magic?” The night before flashed before her blue eyes. She remembered arriving at her in-law’s hut with Klaus for an evening meal in remembrance of Henrik. She remembered the elaborate meal and how the wine tasted off; almost as though it was infused with a substance that Caroline had never had before. She remembered watching Mikael stab her husband with his sword as she cried and begged him to leave him be; Esther holding her back the entire time. She remembered the pain of the same sword being shoved through her abomined. “They killed us.”

“Yes.” Klaus whispered. Caroline sobbed lightly, the memories of their marriage flowing through her. After Klaus convinced her that his love for her was true and sincere, Caroline finally allowed herself to fully fall for him. They were supposed to grow old together and have children. In hindsight, she knew that Klaus kept his promise; he loved her till their dying day; it just came for sooner than either expected.

“How?”

“You need to drink.” Klaus said urgently, pulling a young girl towards them who was covered in bite marks and appeared to be near death. Caroline looked at the body of the girl; and the smell of her blood caused the pain in her gums to increase. “You need to drink, and I promise you that I will explain. Just. Drink. Please.”

Klaus’s words drowned out as the piercing in her gums became more painful and her thirst overtook her. The faint heartbeat of the girl pounded in her ears and Caroline felt the monster under skin appear for the first time. She bites down on the girl’s wrist and let the blood flow over her lips. The feeling was euphoric. She drained the girl of her remaining blood and Klaus ran his fingers through her light blonde curls. When she pulled away and the girl’s dead body crumpled to the floor; she realized that everything had changed.

**A millennium later.**

  
Mystic Falls, to which had been named centuries after they fled their small village, had changed since she had last been inside the town’s boarders. Gone where the huts, dirt paths and farms that she had loved only to be replaced with a small out of the way town overrun by vampires. It almost seemed fitting with it being the land where vampires where created.

She drove slowly through town and parked in front of the manor that Klaus was remolding for them; the address easy to find. Her heels clicked against the stone as she climbed the few stairs leading into the home. The manor was large, unfinished and would one day be grand. The manor reminded her of all the dreams Klaus and Caroline shared together over the centuries; and Caroline was not a fool to think that Klaus planned it otherwise. He built this place for her.

Klaus wanted her here; drawing her in with hopes that she will never leave again. It wasn’t that Caroline left often, only twice in their marriage, but when she did, it was for a long period of time. It had been about fifty years since she saw her husband and the rumors echoing throughout the supernatural world made her set down her own white flag and travel across the ocean. No longer were their rumors of the Curse of the Sun and the Moon flying around but instead, a tale that Klaus became something more. Caroline knew what it meant.

Her husband broke his curse.

Entering the manor that was still under construction, Caroline looked around and closed her eyes. She could feel him. He was there and it wouldn’t take long before he sensed her presence. A millennium of marriage forged a bond between them, even when they angered one another. A second later, Caroline felt Klaus flash over to her and she grabbed him by the throat; pinning him to the ground.

“Hello, Sweetheart.” Klaus’s smirk was infuriating, seeming all too comfortable under her grip. In response, she just squeezed harder and allowed the monster under her skin to come out and play. “Come now Caroline, you know I adore that monster of yours.”

“Show me. I want to know if it is true.” Caroline narrowed her eyes, watching every movement Klaus made. There was a shift and Klaus’s turned gold. His fangs where sharper, eyes fiercer and she saw it; she saw his wolf lingering in his eyes. “You did it. You really did it.”

“You should have seen it, Love. It was glorious.” Klaus replied, causing a small dig at Caroline. The argument they had in the sixties that caused Caroline to walk out, with the knowledge that she would eventually return, over the daggering of his siblings. The daggering was a sore spot for Caroline, devolving from the fact that he daggered Caroline in 1492 when he was trying to break his curse the first time. Despite that last time they spoke was in anger, the smirk he wore told Caroline that he was no longer angry with her. She too had gotten over their fight and simply missed him.

Caroline leaned down and kissed him passionately. She straddled his hips and ground down onto him covered member. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, weaving his fingers through her hair while Caroline kept her hand on his throat. A cough sounded from above them and Caroline pulled away from her husband.

“Um, am I interrupting?” A voice came from the other side of the room. Caroline snapped up and grabbed the vampire who interrupted them; slamming them against the wall. He fought her but he was so young that Caroline overpowered him easily. “Call off the guard dog Klaus!”

“Let him down, Love. I think the is here trying to make a deal on behalf of his traitorous brother.” Klaus replied and Caroline looked over her shoulder at him. On his request, Caroline dropped Damon to the ground. Klaus came up behind Caroline and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I think you’d like to get to know him, Caroline. He is Stefan’s brother. Remember him? That boy Rebekah loved?”

“This is Damon Salvatore? The brother Stefan pinned over during the twenties?” Klaus nodded, confirming Caroline’s question. “I thought he’d be more handsome.”

“Want to make the introduction, Satan?” Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at the two of them; rubbing his neck as he went. “What to let me know why I was just attacked by a barbie doll?

“Be careful Damon, I’ve seen her rip men twice your size in two” Klaus chuckled, kissing the side of Caroline’s head. “I’d like you to meet Caroline.” Klaus introduced her with a kiss on her head. “My wife.” The look on Damon’s face was comical. His eyes grew wide and they darted between Klaus and Caroline.

“Wait. What? Since when do you have a wife?!” Damon focused on Caroline, taking her in. He could admit that she was attractive. Tall, blonde and far older than him. The age rolled of Caroline like a bolder and Damon was unsure what to think. “Who would marry you? And where was she when you decided to drain the life out of Elena?”

“We had fight. I was over it, but she was being stubborn.” Klaus muttered, waving his hand as though he was dismissing the fight that kept them apart for decades. In truth, since they were vampires a few decades were nothing in the grand scheme of things.

“I was being stubborn? Seriously!? I was in Paris!” Klaus froze there for a second. His eyes snapping to her and the weight of what she just said hit him like a ton of bricks. Paris was their white flag. Whenever they had a fight and were ready to make up, they would go to Paris and make their presence known. The other would follow. “I made it obvious that I was there. I threw parties, had few massacres and hell, I even threw orgy hoping you would show. But nope, you never did.”

“Caroline-“

“But then I hear that you’re making waves in Mystic Falls after a century of silence. People were starting to forget that the Original vampires were more than just a fairy tale. When the rumors of a doppelgänger surface, I knew why you didn’t come. Why you didn’t even notice. I thought you no longer wanted me.”

“I vowed to love you for eternity, that hasn’t changed.” Klaus told her in a broken tone. His shoulders sagged and Caroline smiled brightly. She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. Their lips molded together, and Caroline pressed her body against him. Klaus’s hands trailed over her curves; thrusting his hips into her as he went.

“Well this is awkward.” Damon coughed, shamelessly watching the two of the with a bemused expression. They broke apart and gazed at him with annoyed expressions. “You summoned me here Klaus to discuss my brother, not to have me watch you dry hump your estranged wife.”

“Wait, what about Stefan?” Caroline asked. “What am I missing?”

“Stefan stole the coffins love. He wants me to leave town, leave the doppelgänger alone, see he is in love with her, so is that one over there actually, and promised to give them to me one every decade or so.” Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus and crossed her arms. “He has been killing my hybrids and threatening to drop the coffins in the ocean.”

“I see” Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus and cross her arms. “I guess I have to clean up another one of your messes.” This is what happens when they fight. She leaves for a short time and everything falls into chaos. She rolled her eyes and turned to Damon with her hand outstretched. “Dial your brother and give me your phone.”

“What? No.”

“Do it. Now.”

“I’d do it Damon. She can get a bit testy when she doesn’t get her way.” Caroline shot Klaus a very unamused look and turned back to Damon with narrowed eyes. The young vampire scowled and pulled out his phone; dialing Stefan’s number before placing the phone in the palm of her hand.

“Thanks.” Caroline pressed the phone to her ear and with her free hand, grasped Damon’s neck and snapped it; his body crumpling to the ground. She listened to the phone ring; waiting for Stefan to answer it. After a second, the line clicked on and Stefan answered.

“What do you want Damon?”

“Stefan! It’s Caroline.” The stillness on the other line told Caroline exactly what she wanted to know. He remembered her. She lifted her eyes upward to meet Klaus’s. He was watching her with a curious gaze, unsure of what she was going to do. “From what I understand you have my family held hostage.”

“I’ll give you the same deal as I gave Klaus. Leave town and I’ll give you a coffin every decade or so. If not, I’ll kill every hybrid your husband has sired to him and drop your family into the ocean.” Stefan told her in a cool tone.

“See this is where my husband and I differ. I don’t care about the hybrids. Kill them. String them up and torture them for all I care.” Klaus blanched to argue but Caroline held up her finger, silencing him. “But if you do not give me my family back by the end of the day, I’ll rip Damon’s heart out and send it to you along with his head. If you still don’t give me my family back. I will track down that doppelgänger you’re so fond of, turn her into a vampire and torture her for all of eternity.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Caroline chuckled in a pleased tone. “I will also burn this entire town to the ground for good measure; can’t have friends left behind who might want to avenge her after all.” Caroline watched as Klaus walked over to Damon’s body and lifted him up. He placed him into a chair and grabbed some rope to bind him with. “Oh, and one final thing. You even drop one of those coffins into the ocean, I will string you alongside the woman you love and make you watch as I rip her intestines out over and over again before I feed them to you. You have until sundown.”

Caroline ended the call and bit her lip; watching Klaus work. The two of them most likely were going to pass the day torturing this vampire until his brother brought the coffins in exchange for him. Klaus, despite being irritated at the fact that Caroline was more than happy to sacrifice his hybrids, would go along with the plan. He was never one afraid to argue his point with her but he just got her back.

“Did you really have to sacrifice the hybrids?”

“Oh, don’t pout.” Caroline snapped. “I’m home now so what on earth could you possibly need them for?” Klaus grunted but said nothing. “What if I make you a deal? If Stefan fails to bring us the coffins, we will kill Damon, kidnap the doppelganger and before I turn her, I will let you drain her of all her blood in order to make more hybrids.” Klaus eyed his wife and thought on her officer.

“Fine.”

“Perfect.” Caroline said cheerfully. She walked over to Klaus and kissed him lightly on the lips. “See, compromise. We are not completely awful at it!”


	8. The Perfect Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitchyandopinionatedteen asked:  
> I have a request for you’re Mother’s Day drabble weekend. AH KC + im a single parent, and we’ve been dating for a while, and now I want you to meet my child.

When Caroline met Klaus, she thought he was perfect. He owned his own business in the heart of New Orleans and was close with his family. He was gorgeous, with sandy blonde curls, dimples and grey eyes that pierced Caroline’s soul. He was funny, charming and witty; three things that made Caroline’s knees go weak. He was fantastic in bed; something in Caroline’s life that had been seriously lacking in her previous relationships.

Yes. Niklaus Mikaelson was perfect.

Except for one, tiny drawback in the form of his psychotic ex-wife Aurora.

Aurora Castle, formerly Mikaelson and de Martel, was a whip flash of emotion that Caroline could not keep up with. The marriage between Klaus and Aurora lasted a year and the only reason that it did not fizzle out within the first few months was because of their newborn son, Henri. Klaus tried to make it work but when he learned that Aurora was sleeping with his best friend Lucian, he threw in the towel; in regard to his marriage and his friendship with Lucian.

In the beginning of the relationship between them, Klaus was hesitant to introduce Caroline to his five-year-old son because he was not the sort of man who brought different woman around Henri. The reasoning only caused Caroline to fall for Klaus even harder. However, within the first couple months both Klaus and Caroline realized that they were in it for the long haul and Klaus wanted Caroline to meet Henri.

Caroline was ready. She loved Klaus and more than ready to love his son just as much. Aurora was not so keen. Since their divorce, Aurora rarely gave Klaus issue with his love-life, mainly because he never was serious enough with anyone to introduce Henri to. At first, Caroline understood Aurora’s reasoning and that she wanted to meet Caroline first.

The meeting went well. Caroline and Aurora were able to have a civil and pleasant conversation while Klaus and Lucian sat awkwardly on the other side of the table. It wasn’t until three days later that Caroline received a screaming phone call from Aurora, stating that she was never going to play mother to her son that Caroline fully understood why Klaus called her “batshit crazy” and “the she-devil”. If it wasn’t for Lucian and Aurora’s brother Tristen, Caroline was sure that she wouldn’t have met Henri until he was eighteen.

Yet, here she was, bouncing on her tip toes in Klaus’s living room as they waited for Lucian to arrive with Henri. Aurora and Klaus were never at exchanges with one another; mainly because Aurora had a tendency to not turn Henri over at their designated times. Caroline bit at her nails, her head spinning every time a car drove past.

“Relax, Sweetheart. He will be here. Lucian is good about dropping Henri off and has never been late.” Klaus stated, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her shoulder.

“Probably the only thing he is good at since he was a shit friend.” Caroline replied, causing Klaus to chuckle from behind her.

“To be honest, he did me a favor. If he wants to be with Aurora, he can have her.” Caroline nodded, silently wondering what he ever saw in his ex-wife but decided not to dive too deep into that cluster fuck at that moment. “I know Henri is looking forward to meeting you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Her voice picked upward at the end when a car pulled into Klaus’s driveway. Klaus kissed the top of Caroline’s head before pulling away and headed towards the door. Caroline watched through the window, panicking inside, as Klaus opened the back door of Lucian’s car. A little boy with reddish blonde hair and bundle of energy tumbled out. She could hear the little boy’s laughter echo through the air and Caroline’s breath caught in her throat.

Caroline was in love.

She waited as patiently as she could, watching Klaus hug and kiss the top of his son’s head. He shook hands with Lucian before the former climbed back into his car and drove off. Klaus picked up Henri’s bag and listened to his son ramble on and on about something. Caroline could feel her heart hammering in her chest as Klaus opened the front door; keeping Caroline rooted on the spot in the living room. The moment Henri locked eyes with Caroline, his babbling ceased, and he spared at Caroline with wide eyes. He looked up at his father and pulled on his sleeve.

“Dad. This the lady from your drawings.” Henri whispered loudly for both adults to hear. Klaus’s cheeks blushed and an embarrassed smile creeped onto his lips. It was no secret that Klaus liked to draw Caroline, especially after sex, but she did not know that he had shown Henri some of the tamer drawings. “I think she is prettier in person.”

“Want to know a secret?” Klaus whispered back at his son; whose head nodded excitedly. “I think so too.” He placed his hand on Henri’s back and slowly pushed him forward, urging him to step closer. “Henri, I want you to meet someone special to me. This is Caroline. She is going to be spending time with both of us when you are here. Are you okay with that?” Henri’s head bobbed up and down, looking at Caroline with excited eyes. “Good. Caroline, I want you to meet my son.”

“Hi, Henri.” Caroline knelt down in order to be eye level with Henri. “I’m very happy to meet you. Your dad has told me so many stories about you that I could not wait to finally get to know you.” She leaned in closely. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“You’re cuter in person than in your dad’s drawings too.” Henri’s laughter made Caroline smile, the little boy grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his bedroom; proclaiming that Caroline was now his friend. As she was being pulled along, she looked over her should to see Klaus beaming from ear to ear at the sight.

Oh yes. Caroline was most definitely in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not sure if you are still doing requests for your writing challenge but I would love Klaroline with forehead kiss, if possible please. Maybe it was just after a big battle or defeating an enemy or something? I just love the idea of Klaus kissing Caroline's forehead as a way of saying "you're safe, I love you and I've got you". Anyway! If this sparks your interest at all that would be amazing. But totally no worries if not / if too busy
> 
> Takes place in 4x08

Blood was everywhere. The barn was coated in it from head to toe. Dead hybrids lingered on the ground, Tyler being one of them; although Caroline was not sure if what she was seeing was real. Caroline’s aching body was still chained to the stall. The burning sensation of the werewolf venom piercing through her veins. Her vision clouded as the hallucinations were soon to be taking place. She had been here before. Tortured because Tyler’s loyalties were in questions; and Caroline always seemed to be the one who got in the middle. 

The female hybrid whose name Caroline could not remember, bit her in order to anger both Tyler and Klaus. She groaned in frustration, pulling at the chains on her wrists. Tyler did nothing, sure he begged and pleaded to let her go. He tried to force the hybrid to submit to him but instead, she did the exact opposite; flashing to Caroline and sinking her teeth into her shoulder; proving to the hybrids that she was the alpha of the pack. 

The pain set in and Caroline’s mind was hazy after that. She remembered the screaming and the scent of blood filling the air. Tyler’s body dropped at her feet and in that moment, Caroline felt nothing for him. Elena’s face came into view and she pulled at the chains binding Caroline’s wrists. She wasn’t able to pull them away and the doppelgänger turned to yell over her shoulder. 

“Klaus! I can’t get them off!” Caroline’s brow creased. Klaus? Why was he there? Why was Elena with him? All the questions that were flowing in Caroline’s mind stopped once the scent of blood grew stronger and stronger. Hazily, she saw Klaus kneel before her; covered head to toe in blood. She could see the blood spatter across his skin and how it seeped into the fabric of his Henley. “Klaus, they bit her. Please.”

“Hello, Sweetheart. It seems you found yourself in a spot of trouble.” He whispered, ignoring Elena’s plea. He reached up and pulled the chains easily from the wall. They clattered on the ground with a loud thud and Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms. She went easily, whimpering in pain. Klaus kissed the top of her forehead and then bit into his wrists; bring it to her lips. Caroline latched on greedily. As she drank, Caroline could feel his lips on the top of her head; the kisses surprisingly brought Caroline comfort. “You’re safe love. I got you.” 

The searing pain of the werewolf venom ceased but her body still felt exhausted. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her face into his neck; allowing him to lift her up from the ground. She could briefly hear both Klaus’s and Elena’s voices as her mind slowly drifted into oblivion. 

Caroline woke in her bed several hours later; the sunlight drifting into her bedroom and the sound of birds chirping outside. Caroline stretched and sat up; memories of the night before hitting her. Elena confessing the fact that she slept with Damon, their fight, being kidnapped by angry hybrids, Tyler standing by while one tortured and bit her, the venom searing through her veins and the slaughter of those said hybrids.

And Klaus. 

“You’re awake.” Caroline looked towards her bedroom door and saw Elena standing there. She was dressed in pajamas, telling Caroline that her friend has slept there. Elena crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her friend. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Caroline replied, the memory of Tyler’s dead eyes staring at her as he collapsed on the ground; the heart that Caroline had thought belonged to her lay on the ground. She knew she should feel sad that he was dead, but she also remembered how he stood by and just let that hybrid torture her. “What happened?”

“Tyler made the hybrids angry.” Elena whispered; her eyes downcast. “They grabbed you in order to get back at him. I ran to get Tyler, hoping that he would be able to find and save you. He found you and tried to get the one hybrid, Kimberley I think her name was, to submit to him as the alpha of the pack but she wouldn’t. She bit you instead.”

“I remember Klaus. He killed them all.” Caroline remembered the taste of his blood, the sight of him covered in the hybrid’s blood and the feel of his lips on her forehead. Elena nodded. “I don’t understand, how did he get there.”

“I called him.” Caroline’s eyes widened, shocked that Elena of all people would do such a thing. “I realized that Tyler wasn’t going to save you and there was no way that those hybrids were going to allow me to help you. I flashed out of there as soon and as far as I could. Damon and Stefan were in New Orleans, so I called Klaus, begging him to help you. I told him everything. He came and tore them apart.”

“He knows that Tyler was unsiring them?” Elena nodded in confirmation. Caroline stood from the bed and began to pace the room. It would make sense for Klaus to kill them if they were going to rebel; but why would he save her? That part made no sense to her. “Why did he save me? Why did he not just let us die because I knew what Tyler was doing.” 

“Caroline, you know why.” Elena replied, and Caroline shook her head. “He loves you.” Elena’s words caused Caroline to pause. Her eyes went wide and her jaw was slacked. “Caroline, I hate Klaus. The moment he came to town, he ruined everything. He killed Jenna and just was a monster. But, I can’t deny that he has a soft spot for you. Kind of like how I have one for Damon.” 

“Elena….” Elena held up her hand. 

“You said a lot of things last night about Damon and you’re right. I don’t want to fight about Damon or the sire bond or whatever is going on. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Elena stood and hugged Caroline tightly, whose mind was reeling. “No matter what happens Caroline, you’re one of my best friends and I don’t want to lose that.”

Elena left after ensuring that Caroline was okay. Caroline knew not what to do but her mind would not cease until she got answers. Shit was going to hit the fan once the town realized that dozens of bodies were going to be discovered on the outskirts of town in some random abandon barn; the Mayor’s son among the victims. Caroline dressed quickly, grabbed her keys and stormed out of her house. She drove to the Mikaelson manor, unsure of what she would fine. By the time she reached their front door, Klaus already had it open and was gazing at her. 

“Good morning, Caroline. You’re looking better.” Klaus’s tone was smooth and gentle, supplying not a single hint that he massacred his own hybrids the night before. He was clean and showered, not a speck of blood was on him and he appeared as innocence as she was; although if Caroline was honest with herself; that was not very innocent at all. 

“You killed them. All of them.”

“Yes.”

“Even Tyler?” She whispered and Klaus sighed. He stepped aside, allowing Caroline to enter the manor. She stepped into the grand foyer, gazing at the large staircase that impressed her the night of the Mikaelson ball. She could sense the tension rolling off of him, but she knew that he posed not threat to her. “Why?”

“Isn’t obvious?” Klaus gazed at her bashfully, as though he was a small child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar. “They betrayed me. They were conspiring against me and broke their sire bond.” 

“They just wanted freedom Klaus. If you would have given them that, this whole mess could have been avoided.” Klaus flashed in front of her, but Caroline did not flinch. She could see that her words hurt him, but he was not going to lash out at her. “No. This is more than just because they betrayed you. Why did you kill Tyler?”

“They hurt you.” The words were simple as though he was telling her about the weather. “I fancy you Caroline. That is no secret. Its why they took you. They wanted to hurt me in the worst way possible.” Elena’s words from earlier in the morning echoed in her mind. “Tyler never deserved you. He wasn’t even able to get those wolves to submit and it nearly cost you your life. If I let him live, do you think you would have been able to forgive him?”

“I don’t know.” It was true, Caroline did not know if she would have been able to forgive him. Over and over again Caroline found herself tortured and Tyler stood by and did nothing. That time Jules’s werewolf pack shot her over and over in the head and he just stood by and did nothing. Then last night when his own pack turned against her, he wasn’t strong enough to help her when she needed him most. 

And yet Klaus killed them all without a second thought. He ended the one thing that he had been working towards for months, succeeding at the impossible, just because they hurt her; and broke his sire bond but Caroline wondered if he would have been so brutal about it if she had not been involved. 

Klaus leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, much like he had done the night before in that barn that was now a scene out of a horror movie. Caroline sucked in a breath at the contact; feeling his lips on her skin was enough to send chills down her spine. 

“He was your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes.”


	10. You Really Like This Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:Hi! I absolutely love what you do and I'd really like a college au/ah klaroline centered drabble if you're up to, but no teacher/student please

Caroline tapped her pen against her textbook in irritation. It was finals week and she simply could not concentrate. It was not that history was not her forte, but her mind was so unfocused that the words held no meaning to her; which only added to her frustration because her roommate, Rebekah, was at her own final; leaving their dorm room quiet. It was the perfect studying environment. No endless chatter or obnoxious siblings showing up at their door at all hours of the night.

It wasn’t that Caroline disliked Rebekah’s brother’s; it was just that Caroline was an only child and did not understand the bond her roommate had with her brothers. While she could accept that fact that Rebekah and Kol were twins and thus always attached to the hip; it was Klaus that baffled her. He was a year older than Rebekah and Kol, in this third year of college and spent an abnormal amount of time with his siblings and in their door room; around Caroline. 

Rebekah and Caroline had been roommates since their freshman year and after a rough patch, they developed a close friendship and requested to share a room during their sophomore year in college. During plenty of late-night talks and confessions, Caroline knew that the Mikaelson siblings had a rough childhood that made them all extremely close. 

A knock on her door pulled Caroline from her thoughts and her failed attempts at studying. She tossed her pen onto her textbook and got up. She pulled open the door to see Klaus standing on the other side of it, his eyes darting down the hallway as though he was looking for something. 

“Is Rebekah here? Or Kol?”

“Rebekah is at a final and this isn’t Kol’s dorm room.” 

“Might as well be.” Klaus replied, his eyes still darting down that hall. In truth, he was right. Where Rebekah went, Kol followed and visa versa. Being friends with one of the twins meant being forced to accept the other. It was a good thing Caroline found Kol hilarious. “Can I come in? Please?”

“Sure.” Klaus ran inside and Caroline closed the door behind them. Klaus’s shoulder’s relaxed and he plopped down on Rebekah’s bed; letting out a big sigh. The bag he had been carrying was tossed to the side of the bed. “What is wrong with you? 

“Remember Cami?” Klaus asked, not looking at her. 

“You mean your ex-girlfriend?” Cami and Klaus dated for the majority of their freshman year at college but ended things on bad terms the following year. Caroline had only known Rebekah a few months when the entire debacle went down. It had been over a year since the relationship ended and it was a spectacular break up when Klaus ended things. Cami had trouble letting go and from time to time, would pop up in Klaus’s life trying to get back together with him. 

“Yeah. I saw her in the Quade outside your dorm building. She saw me and clearly had intent to speak with me, so I bolted.” Klaus replied. Caroline snorted and shook her head. Klaus’s eyes peeked open and he smirked at her. “Your room was closest place I could think of.” He eyed the study materials on her desk and winced. He knew how much Caroline prioritized her coursework. “Sorry if I barged in. I’ll just hang for a few minutes and be out of your hair.” 

“You can stay.” Caroline muttered quickly, knowing she was not going to get much studying done in the first place. Even though the closeness Klaus shared with his siblings baffled Caroline at times, she would not lie and say that she didn’t mind Klaus’s company. He made her laugh and always went out of his way to build up her self-esteem, as though he could see the insecurities that lay beneath her obsessive façade. “I don’t mind.”

“Thanks.” Klaus replied, sending her a dimpled covered smile. A look passed between them that caused Caroline’s skin to heat up. His gaze always seemed to light a fire under her that made her way to snap and kiss him; her friendship with Rebekah was the only thing holding her back. Their gaze broke only when a knock on her door jerked them out of it. 

“Caroline? Rebekah?” Cami’s voice sounded through the door and Klaus shot her a panicked look. Caroline picked up Klaus’s bag and shoved it under her desk while Klaus did what he could to hid under Rebekah’s bed. Caroline walked over to the door and opened it wide. 

“Cami?” Caroline stated, eying the other woman. Cami was tall with a square jaw, long dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty and intelligent, but it was the superior attuited that she portrayed toward everyone else that always turned Caroline off her. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah. Have you seen Klaus?” Cami asked briskly. “I saw him come into this building and figured that he was going to see Rebekah. Cami’s eyes eyed the dorm room and Caroline had the door open wide enough that Cami could see the majority of it. Happily, the position of Rebekah’s bed and the fact that she had a bed shirt kept Klaus well hidden. 

“Yeah. Actually, he was a couple minutes ago. Rebekah is at a final, so he left. He said something about needed to talk to her about Kol.” Caroline replied with a shrug. “Who knows with them. Kol probably got himself into some sort of trouble. Probably involving a girl.” Cami nodding her head in agreement; Kol’s tendencies to find himself in the most ridiculous situations was legendary around campus. “If I see him, I’ll let him know you stopped by.” 

“Thanks Caroline.” Cami smiled at her and turned to walk away. Caroline waited for the other woman to leave the hallway before shutting the door. Klaus crawled out from under the bed and it amazed Caroline that he was even able to fit under there at all. She snorted and shook her head at him; watching him struggle to pull himself from underneath the bed. 

“I find it very amusing that Klaus Mikaelson, the king on campus is hiding from his ex-girlfriend.” Caroline added. “I mean, Cami has a superiority complex that she fails to diagnose herself with, but she isn’t crazy. Obsessive maybe but not crazy.”

“I know. I just can only handle someone wanting to dissect my entire life so much.” Klaus told Caroline as he flopped back onto Rebekah’s bed. Caroline walked across the room and sat down beside him. “Like, she was great at first. Then once she really got into her psychology classes she completely changed. I tried breaking it off with her for months to no avail. Even a year later she still tries to get back with me.” 

“I know Rebekah didn’t like her.” Caroline added, remembering all the times Rebekah went on and on about how much she hated Cami and that Klaus deserved to be with someone better. “So, is that the only reason why you broke up with her; because she psychoanalyzed you?”

“No.” Klaus breathed. His eyes tilted upward, to look at Caroline. “I had feelings for someone else. It wasn’t fair to her if I was wanting to be with someone else. Still have feelings for her actually.” 

“That’s really mature of you.” Caroline said, her heart sinking slightly. Internally, she scolded herself. This was Rebekah’s brother, which makes him off limits. If he was trying to be with someone else, then it really made him off limits to her. “Who is she?” 

“Someone amazing.” Klaus sat up and look at Caroline with a dimpled smile. “She has these blue eyes that when she gets annoyed and frustrated, she narrows them. Her nose crinkles in such a way when she hears something completely obnoxious; usually directed at Kol. She has this laugh that lights up a room.” He lost himself slightly, a small smile that made Caroline’s heart completely break. 

“You really like her.”

“Yeah. I really do.” Klaus tilted his head on her, as though he was studying her. “She is very organized, almost to the point that is obnoxious. She color-codes everything. She has this quick wit that is ready at a moment’s notice to tell me off. In fact, she is very beautiful whenever she gets angry; especially at me. I may try and make her angry on purpose sometimes. I like to push her buttons just to get a reaction out of her. But at the same time, I would do anything just to see her smile.” He laughed lightly. “You see, she has this tendency to put others before herself. She likes to pretend she is just fine but I can see how much it hurts her to be put last time and time again. I’m really glad that Rebekah is just a good friend to her. She needed someone like that in her life.”

“You just spent the last couple of minutes waxing poetically about her and why she is perfect. Why haven’t you asked her out already.” Caroline asked, mentally going through a list of Rebekah’s friends, wondering who could have bewitched him so. Klaus only blinked for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. He all but doubled over laughing. Caroline was baffled at his mirth, but it brought a smile to her face. “What?”

“You are completely clueless.” Klaus told her fondly before leaning forwarding and pulling her into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss and gentle before peppering small kisses around her lips and on her nose. Caroline placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly, her eyes wide in confusion. 

“Wait. Why are you kissing me if you like someone else?”

“Seriously?” When Caroline didn’t move, Klaus took her hands into his. “Caroline Forbes, that neurotic, color coding, beautiful woman I was talking about is you.” Caroline’s jaw dropped slightly, not really able to process what he was saying. “I like you.”

“Oh.” She let his words sink in before leaning forward and pulled him into a bruising kiss. It was hard and passionate; teeth nipping at his lips. Klaus placed his hands on her hips, this thumb tracing the small path of skin that was revealed as her shirt rode up. Caroline weaved her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping at his scalp. 

“Now she gets it.” Klaus mutters when they break apart. “Do you know how long I have been trying to get you to realize that I like you?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Klaus’s lips attack hers again and Caroline wraps her arms around his shoulders. Klaus leans her back against the mattress and crawls on top of her; Caroline opens her legs in order to give him room to rest between them. Caroline opened her mouth in order to allow Klaus’s tongue to mingle with hers. He thrusted his hips forward, rubbing against her clothed core.

“Oh my god! Seriously!” Klaus and Caroline jumped apart when they heard a screech. Rebekah stood in the doorway of the room, Kol over her shoulder laughing hysterically. Rebekah was red faced and her jaw was slacked. “Your bed is right there!” She yelled, pointing to Caroline’s bed that was across the room. “Right there!!” Her eyes bulged and she shook her head. Klaus and Caroline exchanged a guilty look before moving off of Rebekah’s bed. “I need to wash my sheets. And maybe get a new mattress.”

Kol was still laughing as he watched Rebekah strip down her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Request: Klaus and Caroline go to the same high school, but Klaus is flunking Maths. Enter Caroline, who has to tutor him, but a few lessons in, she notices that he's not as bad as he lets on. It turns out that Klaus is a vampire and only pretended to suck at Maths to spend time with her. (Basically Means Girls with a supernatural twist)

The first time I did it, I got a zero.” Wrong. Caroline thought as she listened to Klaus’s voice. She bit her lip and looked at his handwriting that was too perfect to belong to a high school junior. “But when I checked it, I got a one.” 

“There you go!” Caroline exclaimed happily, feeling proud that Klaus was slowly learning. He tossed her a dimpled smile that always made her feel weak in the knees. When Klaus had come to her and asked for help with his math grade, Caroline could not refuse. “See, if you check your work you can get the right answer! Sometimes the product of two negative integers is a positive number.” 

When the Mikaelson family moved to town, everyone was curious where they came from. They moved to Mystic Falls from England and Klaus was in their year, while his brother Kol was in the grade below them and Rebekah was a freshman. Their brother Elijah were their guardian due to their parents having died a few years ago. Every girl in school immediately began crushing on Klaus, Caroline included but he never really seemed to take an interest in them. So, when Klaus began failing math, Caroline was more than happy to help.

“Like negative four and negative six.” Klaus said, leaning in ever so slightly. His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and Caroline couldn’t help but feel her heart speed up. Their foreheads were only inches apart and their breath mingled together. 

“That’s right.”

“Well, you’re a good tutor.” Klaus smiled and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was gentle at first, but it quickly spiraled into something more passionate. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and straddled him. Klaus pushed the textbooks and papers to the ground and picked Caroline up slightly; placing her in the middle of the dining room table. 

Klaus continued to kiss her while Caroline shifted in order to press herself against him; bringing him as close to her as possible. Klaus took her lip between his teeth and bit down slightly; enough to the skin to pierce and some blood to touch his tongue. Caroline opened her eyes to see black veins to appear under his; the color of his eyes flashing gold for a second. Caroline froze in fright and tried to push Klaus away.

“What are you!?”

“Sorry about that, Sweetheart. That was not exactly the way I wanted to tell you.” Klaus’s voice changed ever so slightly; while still holding a British accent, it appeared for formal. He looked at her nervously. “Please know that I would never hurt you.” Caroline just waved her hand, telling him to get on with it. “I’m a vampire.”

“Vampire?” Caroline’s eyes grew wide. “Like, sparkling in the sun vegetarian vampire or I hang people on stakes in Transylvania vampire?”

“I don’t sparkle.” Klaus replied with a scowl. “And I haven’t hung anyone up on a stake in a long time. A couple centuries at least.” 

“Centuries?” Caroline’s voice reached a high-pitched level that no one knew, even Caroline, that she was capable of. She jumped off the table and began pacing around the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. “How old are you?”

“About a millennium.”

“A millennium? Like a thousand years old?” Caroline asked and Klaus nodded confirming her suspicions. “Oh my god. I was just making out with a thousand-year-old vampire in his vampire mansion. And here I was just thinking you came from old British money. I mean, you probably do but you know, you earned it a few centuries ago.” Caroline babbled. “Wait. I was tutoring a thousand-year-old vampire!? Like in all that time, just never picked up basic math along the way!?”

“Well, actually math is easy.” Klaus replied in an off-hand comment. Caroline just wordlessly pointed to the books on the ground. “Yes. Well, I may have failed math on purpose. I wanted to spend time with you, and this seemed to be the best way to do it.” 

“Let me understand this. A thousand-year-old vampire purposely failed a junior math class in order for me to tutor him; which was nothing more than a disguise for me to talk to him?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously!” Caroline screeched. “What the hell is my life?”


	12. Goi 977

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: You're born with a tattoo of your soulmate's birthdate on your wrist. Imagine Caroline's (and her family's) surprise when she sees that her soulmate is born in the 900's.

Goi 977

Some people were born with a date written in black on their wrist; some were not. The date was acknowledged to be the soulmate of the bearer. Caroline, ever since she was a small child, always kept hers covered. It was a habit that her mother taught her and for a long time, she did not know why. Her friend Elena also had a date written on her wrists and unlike Caroline’s, it appeared normal. August 2, 1984. A few years older than Elena and completely acceptable. Caroline’s date was confusing and baffled her mind.

She asked her mother once when she was twelve years old what the date meant and why she should keep it covered. Liz froze and told her not to think on it. Liz should have known better than to tell Caroline not to worry about something. Instead of listening to her mother, as usual, Caroline decided to research exactly what her date was. What she discovered was depressing. She learned that her soulmate was born in the tenth century, and by the word Goi she realized he most likely came from the Norwegian area of the world and might have been a Viking. 

All this information told Caroline one thing; her soulmate had died long before she was even born. She assumed that her mother told her to keep the date covered to prevent people from showing her pity. Knowing that Elena had a soulmate that was alive and well in the world only made Caroline agree with the thought; so she kept it covered.

Caroline became obsessed with studying Viking culture. She learned everything she could and was even considering eventually going to college to study it further. She knew it was a drive to know everything she could about the man who was her perfect match but would never get to know. Caroline never told Elena or Bonnie about the date, the two friends always assuming that Caroline was just fascinated with the Viking culture for no real reason; making jokes about how she would live in Norway one day just to be as close to it as possible. Caroline laughed along with them, always ensuring she wore a hair tie or bracelet on her wrist; even covering her mark with a band-aid if need be.

All this changed when Katherine Peirce smothered her in a hospital bed.

Vampires were real. 

During her transition and realizing that she was now immortal, Caroline began to believe that her soulmate was alive and somewhere in the world. She ended her relationship with Matt, breaking his heart but Caroline thought it was selfish to be with someone, when she wasn’t able to commit to them fully; especially now that she was a vampire. She vowed that the moment she graduated and had her diploma in her hand, she was going off to find whomever it was. Her plans were weighing heavily on her. She knew that both Bonnie and Elena wanted to go to Whitmore, but Caroline no longer wanted to go down that path. She wanted something far greater. 

Caroline made her way to Elena’s house, knowing that Jeremy probably was out with friends and her aunt Jenna was either in class or with Alaric. There was a good chance that Elena was home alone; at the very least was there with Stefan. When she pulled up to the curb and saw Elena’s car parked in the small driveway beside the house, Caroline was relieved. She knocked on the front door and when Elena answer, she gave her friend a bright smile. 

“Hey Care, I didn’t know you were planning on stopping by.” Elena said gently but opened the door to allow Caroline to step through. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but I was hoping you had a moment to talk? Are you alone?” Caroline asked, afraid that she was going to be turned away. Elena nodded, concern in her eyes and pointed towards the sofa. “Okay, so I know that you, me and Bonnie always talked about going to Whitmore together and sharing a dorm room and everything. But I don’t think I want to do that anymore.”

“You don’t?” Elena was taken aback. Caroline had always planned out what their dorm room would look like and even had her major already decided. “Are you sure? I mean it’s all you’ve talk about for years. I thought you wanted to study history and maybe one day teach about Viking culture.” 

“I do but I’ve been going through a lot of changes.”

“You died Care. You were murdered and became a vampire. It’s only natural for you to be scared.” 

“It’s more than that.” Caroline whispered, looking down at her hand. “I’ve been lying to you and Bonnie.” Elena sat up straighter, looking at her friend, unsure as to where this was going. Caroline pulled the thick hair tie off her wrists and showed Elena the thin black writing on her wrist. “For a long time, I didn’t realize what it meant but when mom told me to forget about it, I of course researched everything I could on it.” Caroline pointed to the small word and the number beside it. “Goi means March, or the equivalent of March in the Viking lunar calendar. Nine hundred and seventy-seven obviously means the year.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Elena whispered, looking at the small lettering on her wrist. 

“At first it was because I thought my soulmate was born centuries ago and was already dead. I didn’t want the pity.” Caroline whispered. “I became obsessed with Viking culture because I was curious as to who he would have been. Sometimes I imagined his reaction to seeing such odd and foreign date on his wrist too.” Caroline chuckled and Elena gave her a soft indulgent smile. “Now, that I’m a vampire…”

“There is a chance he is alive.” Elena replied, almost melting. She understood perfectly where Caroline was coming from. Elena looked down at the date on her own wrist and wondered who they belonged to. Part of her was disappointed that it would never be Stefan; but knowing that she loved him, Elena wanted nothing else for her friend. “You want to see if you can find him? And why you broke up with Matt.”

“Yeah. I don’t know how or where I would even start but I hope that I can figure it out. I mean I have an eternity, right?” Caroline chuckled and Elena laughed. “Do you think Stefan might have any ideas on where to start?”

“Maybe. I can ask him.” Elena said, and then thought for a second. “Also, maybe Bonnie can perform a spell or something.” She bit her lip and let her shoulders sag slightly. “I mean, once she is willing to that is.” 

“Yeah. She still hates me.” Caroline said in a sad voice. Bonnie still wasn’t talking to her and hadn’t since she gave Caroline her daylight ring. It hurt Caroline deeply that one of her best friends isn’t willing to accept something that happened to Caroline that was beyond her control. “But maybe.”

“Or we could ask Damon.”

“No. Absolutely not. Not Damon.” The words came out harsh and fast. Caroline’s eyes went wide as though she was about to face a head on collision. The memories of Damon’s assault were still fresh in her mind and still felt as though they had only happened yesterday. Caroline had only been a vampire for a few weeks and it still hurt to be around Damon; especially since he was such good friends with her mother. 

“Okay. Okay. We will leave Damon out of it.” Elena nodded in agreement but unwilling to touch the subject further. “Well, Stefan is coming over for dinner. If you’re willing to hang out for a while we can talk with him and maybe know where to start. It will be good to get our minds off of something other than that stupid moonstone and Katherine.” 

“Agreed. We all need a distraction from that.” 

In the end, Caroline did not have to wait until graduation to find her soulmate; he came to town looking for Elena instead. A sacrifice, a ball and a string of complications later, Caroline realized that her soulmate was so much more than she could have imagined.


	13. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab done with Klavscaroline! Check out Tumblr to see her amazing edits manias for this Drabble!
> 
> Prompt requested by Carolineforbae: Klaus and Caroline’s exes used to bring them on double dates. After both of their respective relationships end, the two move in together and become good friends… and more

Caroline sat at the kitchen table that she had helped Klaus pick out when she moved into his townhouse; seeing that his ex-girlfriend smashed the table, and most of the kitchen, with a baseball bat. Her laptop was open on one of her social media accounts; the sight putting a deep scowl on her face. It was petty but part of Caroline thought she was justified in the hurt feeling in the pit of her stomach as she viewed the new life event that popped up on her timeline.

_Stefan Salvatore is engaged to Valerie Tulle._

“It hasn’t even been a year!” Caroline all but screamed to the empty room as the exact same moment as Klaus walked through the door that led out into the garage. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as the fact that his roommate was screaming as he walked into the house. “Did you see this?!” Caroline turned the laptop around, and Klaus dropped his briefcase by the door, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his black slacks. He had court that morning and was planning on taking the rest of the afternoon off once his trial was over. “I was with him for three years and never once did he hint at marriage, yet his childhood sweetheart walks back into his life and boom, white picket fence.”

“I thought you were over him, Sweetheart?” Klaus asked, his voice low and there was a slight hint of something behind it that if Caroline acknowledged, it would get her hopes up and she was not ready to have her heartbroken twice in the same year. She had known Klaus for years, seeing that he was once Stefan’s best friend. When Stefan broke up with Caroline via text message, saying that he owned it to Valarie to try and give a relationship a chance, it was Klaus who defended her. Seeing that Caroline suddenly found herself homeless due to Stefan’s request that she leave the house as soon as possible, Klaus offered his spare room to her to use as long as she needed. The chain reaction that was set off because of his generosity was shocking to say the least. “It’s been what? Eight months? It is okay to still have feelings for him; even if he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Are you still hung up on Aurora?” Caroline shot back; knowing full well what that answer would be. Klaus shot her an exasperated look that she could only toss a false smile at. 

“Aurora and I were together for, what? Five months? And most of that time was me trying to break up with her.” Caroline snorted, watching as Klaus moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water; taking a long drink of it. 

“I told you she was a stage five clinger when you first started dating her. All those double dates the four of us used to go on and she would spend the entire time glaring at me and hanging off your arm? Or the fact that she had your wedding pretty much planned by date two? I spotted those red flags from a mile away and warned you.” Caroline reminded him and he nodded his head vigorously in agreement; wishing he had taken her advice in the beginning. Aurora did not take it kindly to his boyfriend inviting another woman to live with him; especially it was one that she viewed as a threat to her imaginary relationship. “How much money did she cost you when she trashed this house in anger? A couple grand?”

“I had to gut the entire kitchen, Sweetheart, and replace everything with new appliances. It was a hefty price tag.” Caroline shot him a guilty look and he pointed a finger at her. “No. Do not even say it? You do not owe me anything so don’t even think about it. You pay half the bills and pay rent, you contribute enough. If I had my way, you wouldn’t be paying rent at all.” Caroline held up her hands in surrender, not wanting to get into the familiar argument that the two of them found themselves in. “Besides, it got me a restraining order and Aurora out of my life for good, which is more than enough payment. Trust me.” 

“Okay. I just want you to know that I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me the last couple of months. I probably would have had to quit my job and move back home if you didn’t offer me your spare room. Especially since it ruined your friendship with Stefan.” Klaus and Stefan had been best friends since college but when Klaus had taken Caroline’s side in the breakup, it ruined any sort of friendship they once had. Stefan thought that Klaus should blindly agree with him about his new relationship with Valarie; something Klaus did not do. “Have you talked with him at all?”

“Not since the argument we had.” Klaus admitted in an offhand voice but there was a dark undertone that made Caroline shiver. Caroline had learned to read Klaus very well since she had moved in. She could tell that he missed his friend but still held a good bit of anger towards Stefan. From what she gathered, there had been some altercation that occurred between them and Caroline had a feeling she was the center of it. “So, Damon probably is going to be his best man.”

“Ugh. Damon.” Caroline scowled, having always hated Stefan’s creepy brother and Klaus snorted. “I’m not hung up on Stefan. I’m really, _really_ not. I’m just frustrated that I wasted so much time in a relationship that clearly was going nowhere. I mean, I’m happier living here with you than I was being his girlfriend! Like, you actually care about what I have to say or the fact that you know I have a peanut allergy, so you don’t keep peanut butter in the house. You remembered not only my birthday but my mom’s as well! Stefan never did any of that! You treat me better than he ever did, and you only see me as a friend.” Caroline exclaimed and Klaus gave her a piercing look that made her body feel flushed. She refused to admit that living with Klaus made her feel things that even Stefan did not invoke. Klaus was always regulated in the _friend_ category mainly because he was with Stefan. Now, she was scared that he did not return the budding feelings she knew she had. Caroline did not believe that she could face the humiliation if he did not return her feelings.

“You have no feelings for Stefan?”

“Besides anger, resentment and horror that I actually was in a relationship with him? None.”

“Good.” Klaus sat the water bottle down on the counter and walked over to Caroline. He leaned down quickly and took his lips with hers; kissing her. Caroline froze for a second but once the realization that Klaus was actually kissing her took over, her eyes fluttered shut and she responded with equal passion. Their lips mingled together for a few moments before Klaus broke away, Caroline whimpering at the loss of contact. “In case I did not make it clear just now, I don’t just see you as a friend.”

“No?”

“No.” He leaned in and kissed her again for a second. “When Stefan first introduced you to me, I could not understand what you were doing with him. You were way out of Stefan’s league. The more I got to know you, the more I liked you. When Stefan kicked you out of the house, I had never been so angry. I could not understand how he could do such a thing to you.” Caroline could feel her eyes start to tingle as happy tears swelled inside them. “I know it is bad form to have feelings your best friend’s girlfriend but I-“

Caroline cut Klaus off by kissing him again; this time the kiss was harder and far more passionate than the previous one. Klaus’s hand gripped her hips and Caroline’s fingers weaved through his hair; it was a kiss that hinted at how the remainder of the day would progress, upstairs, and most likely in Klaus’s bed. Caroline pulled back to see Klaus smiling widely, his dimples becoming defined on his cheeks. 

“Just for the record, I want to be more than just friends too. I’m sure we will have a lot to discuss because I’m technically living her and am paying you rent, so that is going to have to be a conversation. If we are more than friends and roommates, what does that make us? I mean, are we dating now? Because I am _not_ okay with doing a roommate with benefits thing. It’s all or- _what are you doing?_ ”

Klaus was just smiling widely at her as he picked up his phone while she rambled. He was all but laughing at her while he typed on his phone. She glared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment until her own phone went off with a notification. She pulled up her social media account to see that Klaus tagged her in a new life event. 

_Klaus Mikaleson is in a relationship with Caroline Forbes._


	14. Klaroline After Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of smutty prompts completed for a Drabble session I called "Klaroline After Dark",

**Klaroline in NOLA, Cami walks in but Klaus is too enamored with his queen to notice, but Caroline sees her and...you decide😏**

Caroline’s head tossed back, her golden curls spraying across the red Egyptian cotton sheets, and her legs spread wide open for Klaus; who was sitting on chair at the end of the bed; still fully clothed. Caroline let out a loud whimper of desire and thrusted her hips upward, causing Klaus to grip them in order to keep Caroline still. Klaus chuckled into her sensitive skin, causing vibrations to travel throughout her body. One of her hands was massaged her breasts, pinching her hard nipple, while her other hand was wrapped in Klaus’s curls; guiding his lips in the direction that would give her the most pleasure. Caroline bit her lower lip as Klaus nipped at her clit; his tongue lapping at her center.

“Klaus! Please! I’m close!” Caroline cried out arching her back as Klaus’s tongue dipped inside her. Her head turned to the side and her blue eyes fluttered open to see a figure standing in the doorway. It was a woman with long blonde hair and most certainly was not one of Klaus’s sisters. “Oh god, Klaus! Stop! Stop!”

At the change of her tone, Klaus’s head popped up from between her legs and looked towards the door. Caroline reached for the red sheet and pulled it over her body, covering herself. She turned to the woman in the doorway and gave her an immense glare of annoyance; she was close to coming on Klaus’s tongue and had plans on riding him in that chair. Now she had a feeling that those plans were spoiled.

“I’m sorry! You haven’t been coming to your sessions for the last week and a half! I thought something was wrong, so I came to check on you! I didn’t realize you had….” Her eyes flickered to Caroline in curiosity. “company.”

“Ah. Yes. Well, I supposed I should do an introduction.” Klaus leaned down and kissed the spot just behind Caroline’s ear. “Sweetheart meet Cami. My therapist.” Caroline gave a loud snort and sent him an amused look; to which he only gave her a dimpled smile back. “Cami, meet Caroline.”

There was no need to Klaus to provide Caroline with a title of who she was to him. The looked he was giving her, a gaze that told them both that Klaus would drain the ocean if she asked, told them both just exactly who Caroline was to the King of the Quarter.

**Prompt: Caroline catches Haley and Tyler, and starts an affair with Klaus (canonish pls!)**

Tyler just had to bring her; the werewolf she caught him fucking the day he came back from god-knows-where and paraded her around the pageant as though she belonged there. The Miss Mystic Falls pageant went off without a hitch but Caroline could not stop the hurt that welled up inside her at the sight of Tyler and Hayley walking arm and arm across the lawn.

“Are you alright Sweetheart? I know seeing them can’t be easy for you.” Caroline turned to Klaus, who looked perfect and gorgeous beside her; holding a champagne flout and wore a small smile on his lips. She should hate him, but it was strange how he seemed to be the only one who really cared about her; everyone else just expecting Caroline to play along in the little schemes. Perhaps it was the champagne or the sight of Tyler with Hayley, but Caroline made a decision. She wanted him; and she wanted him now.

“Come with me.” She grabbed Klaus’s hand and flashed him towards an outbuilding just outside the area where the pageant was being held. She pushed Klaus up against the stone wall and latched her lips onto his; pressing her body fully against his; and she could feel his erection already hardening. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss while Klaus turned them; all but slamming her back against the gray stone wall. She reached for the buckle on his pants, but he stilled her hands.

“Do you want this Caroline?” Klaus breathed into her ear; his hot breath tickling her skin. “I will take you right here, right now; quick and hard. Then once this pageant is over, I’ll have you in my bed, hoarse from screaming my name for hours as you wither on against my sheets; but I need you to be sure. One hundred percent sure you want this.”

“I don’t know about forever. But for right now and tonight, I want you to fuck me.” That was all then encouragement Klaus needed. He pulled her into a deep, searing kiss as Caroline pulled his belt free and pushed his pants down his legs. Klaus’s hand went up Caroline’s golden and black dress, pushing the center of panties to the side. He ran his fingers across her slit, seeing how wet she was; she hissed as his finger brushed against her sensitive nub.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lined himself up with her entrance, slowly pushing inside her; moaning into her ear at the feel of her surrounding him. He withdrew but quickly thrusted back into her; setting a fast and brutal pace. Caroline gripped at his back, digging her nails into the suit jacket and buried her face into his neck. She muffled her cries the best she could; not wanting to attract attention from the ground only a few yards away. Klaus reached between them, rubbing her bundle of nerves; sending Caroline flying. She came hard.

While it was hard, fast and dirty; it was also the beginning to a whole new story.

**Klaroline after dark drabble session prompt: Klaus finds Caroline's favorite toy.**

Klaus sat in the chair across room, his legs crossed, his jeans unbearably tight, and his fingers tracing his lips in desire. His eyes traveled over Caroline’s naked form as she lay spread across their bed; a small pink vibrator in her hand. He had stumbled across it by accident, searching for the spare key to their safe when he saw it. They had never been averse to bringing toys into their bed before but this one was new; and one he had not seen before.

“Turn it on Sweetheart. Show me what you like. Show me why you have this little toy that you’ve kept from me.” Klaus’s voice commanded and within seconds, a buzzing sound echoed through the room. Caroline held the toy in her hand, tossing a teasing look to Klaus before pressing the vibration to her nipples. She hissed as it touched her erect nipples and a moan left her lips. “Lower.”

“Make me.”

“Are you sure you that is wise Caroline? To taunt me like this?”

“I want you to do it. Please.” Unable to deny her plea, Klaus stood from the chair walked over to the bed, taking the toy from her hand. He twirled it around her nipple a few more times before slowly dragging it down her flat stomach; stopping right above where she wanted it. “Klaus…”

“I find it curious, Love, that you have such a toy and yet I’ve never seen it.” Klaus dipped the toy just inside of her lips; the vibrations barley touching her sensitive nub. Caroline hissed out as he rotated the toy; teasing her and bringing her close to the edge. Just when she felt that coil about the snap, Klaus pulled the toy back out of her lips, causing Caroline to growl in frustration. “Tell me, way did you buy it? Do I not satisfy you enough?”

“Not right now. That was mean.”

“Answer the question and maybe I’ll be nice.”

“You were on that business trip. Gone for a few weeks. I need something beyond the phone sex and my fingers. Now, please, make me come.” Klaus smiled at her, enjoying it when she begged. He took the still vibrating toy, dragged it down her clit and slowly slipped it inside her. Caroline cried out as he moved it slowly in and out of her. “More…I need more. Please.”

Klaus quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles. He removed the toy from her and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her towards him until her legs were dangling over the side. He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed inside her quickly. He sent a hard and fast pace, fucking her relentlessly until she was screaming his name; not caring if their neighbors heard them through the thin apartment walls. Knowing that she was close to falling over the edge, Klaus took the vibrator and pressed it against her sensitive nub. The feel of Klaus trusted brutally inside her and the vibrations from the toy sent Caroline tumbling into oblivion. Klaus followed suit, spilling himself inside her.

“I like this one.” Klaus told her as he laid down beside her, turning the toy off and the buzzing sound ceased. “We should use it more often.

**Something where Klaus is obsessed with Caroline’s breast. It can be smutty, funny, a mix of both.**

“They have gotten bigger.” Klaus muttered as he kissed and sucked at her breasts. When they first had gotten together, Caroline was surprised to learn that Klaus was a breast man. He could spend ages sucking and nipping at them, driving her to the edge long before they got to the main event. It was a fascination that did not cease after their marriage; if anything, it only increased. “Oh yes they have. I wonder why I haven’t noticed before.”

“I’m barely eight weeks along. I doubt they changed that much.” Caroline chuckled, combing her fingers through Klaus’s hair affectionately. Two hours earlier, when she had told him that she was pregnant, Caroline knew that he would react with shock and happiness, but she should have known that he would eventually zone in on his favorite body part of hers. He immediately took he to bed, making love to her; paying special attention to her breasts as he did so. They had not left the bed since and Caroline had a feeling it wouldn’t be until morning that Klaus even considered letting her out of it for anything other than a bathroom break and food.

“Oh no, they are bigger. I can tell.” He replied and Caroline could feel his lips form into a smirk against her skin. He kissed and sucked until there were red marks covering her breasts; both knowing that they would bruise come morning. They were sensitive, but not unbearably so, and the feel of his attentions made the heat between her legs pool again. Klaus climbed up her body and aligned himself with her entrance. “Are you okay? Not too sore?”

“I’m perfect.” Klaus gave her a devastating smile and slowly pushed into her. Caroline groaned at the feeling of him stretching her sensitive parts; her body accommodating him again. Klaus leaned down and kissed her lips, setting and slow and lazy rhythm of their love making. “I love you.”

“As I love you.” Klaus whispered to her, one of his hands cupping her breasts and his thumb going over the erect nipple. Caroline moaned at the feeling; Klaus enjoying the reaction. “I can’t wait to see them grow, Sweetheart. It will be a joy watching as our child grows inside of you, but I won’t lie and say seeing your breasts get bigger is not something I look forward to.”

“You’ll have to share them, you know.” Caroline replied through a hiss as Klaus hit a sharp angle inside her. “They will not be just for your pleasure anymore.”

“I suppose I can share for a time.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her again, his thrusts still slow and gentle. Klaus was always a passionate man, but Caroline enjoyed it when he loved her like this; pouring the emotion he felt for her into this physical act. “Although, I must disagree Sweetheart, I find that your breast will always bring me pleasure; even if they have to be used for a different purpose.”

**all human. klaus is afraid of storms; caroline knows and tries to make it better. YES I MANAGED TO TURN "klaroline after dark" FLUFFY AH!!!**

A loud crack sounded outside the window and a bright light filled the room for a moment. Seconds later, Klaus could hear the rolling of the thunder overhead; sounding as though it was directly above their house. Klaus was a war veteran, having severed their county overseas and stared down the enemy, directly in the eye. He was a brave man who accomplished much but the sound of a loud summer thunderstorm still set him on edge.

“You know, our five-year-old son is not even scared of storms.” Caroline replied, turning on her side, propping her head up on her hands. The storm had woken her, and she knew that her husband would be awake, dreading the sound of the thunder and lightning. She had been with Klaus for years, even before he joined the military and she knew that his fear of storms did not outgrow his childhood. She was thankful that their son, who was the spitting image of Klaus, slept like the dead and that storms did not wake him in the slightest.

“I love Henri, I do, but he is a strange one.” Caroline snorted at that, silently agreeing with him. While their son looked like them, his personality was suited more towards Elijah’s traits than theirs. Caroline rested her head against Klaus’s naked chest and listened to his heartbeat go a mile a minute. She started to trace soothing circles on his chest. “I can’t explain why storms bother me. They just do.”

“Well, I could try and make it better.” Caroline leaned up and pressed a kiss to his pulse point. Klaus’s breath hitched as her lips trailed down his chest.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh… Just go with it.” Caroline shifted so she was straddling him and tailed kisses all down his chest, her teeth grazing his skin as she went. Klaus watched her as she got lower and lower down his body; her hands moving to cup his hardening length beneath his pajama pants. Klaus groaned as the sensation. Then, a loud crack hit outside the house and he froze. “Focus on me. Not the storm. Focus, Nik. Focus.”

Caroline kissed a line on the skin just above his pajama pants before slowly tugging them down. Klaus lifted his hips, allowing Caroline to pull them off him completely. She tossed them on the ground and began kissing the inside of his legs. Once she got to his length, she leaned him and licked the entirety of him. She took him fully into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, twirling her tongue around him; massaging his balls as went.

“Christ Caroline.” Klaus muttered out, weaving his fingers through her already mused hair; ignoring the storm that was still raging outside their bedroom window. His eyes fluttered shut and the only thing he could focus on was the sensation her mouth was causing him; he didn’t even hear the loud crack that sounded again. When Klaus hit the back of her throat, his back arched, and he spilled himself inside her mouth; Caroline drinking every inch of him.

Caroline pulled his member from her lips and gave it once last kiss before crawling up his body. Klaus, who still had his fingers in her hair, brought her lips down into a searing kiss; tasting himself on her lips. He could feel her pleased smile in the kiss when he did not pull away in fright as the sound of the thunder rolled in the distance. The storm was passing them.

“Feel better?”

“Yes.” Klaus nodded, causing his wife to chuckle. Caroline moved off him and laid down beside him, curling up against his chest again. She placed a few loving kisses on the tattoo that was on his shoulder before closing her eyes. “Although, if we do that during every thunderstorm, I may grow to love them.”

“I doubt that.” Caroline replied with a laugh but made a mental note in the back of her mind to do so. She could feel him slowly falling asleep when she realized that he was still not wearing pants. “Klaus…”

“Hmm..”

“Henri is going to be running in here in a few hours. You might want to put your pants back on. That is, unless you want to answer why you’re naked next to mommy.”

**something with heavy KC dry humping but then they’re interrupted right before the S-E-X starts (like RIGHT before) preferably by Kol who makes an inappropriate joke and ends up with a snapped neck.**

“When you offered a tour of New Orleans, I didn’t think it meant the back alleyway of your favorite dive bar.” Caroline whimpered as Klaus sucked on her neck, his fangs just touching her skin. He wouldn’t bite her, not here but it would be a lie to say that the act of blood sharing was not something he found arousing. Yet behind Rousseau’s was not the time nor the place.

“I’ve showed you the important parts today, I’m sure we will get the rest…eventually.” Klaus leaned in and kissed her deeply; his hands making their way up her shirt to touch the edge of her bra, hinting at what was yet to come. When she had shown up at the art gallery he was standing in the morning, still unsure how she had tracked him down, Klaus abandoned the days plans and took her hand; soaking in the time he had with her.

Caroline gave a little hop and wrapped her legs around Klaus’s waist, her skirt riding up her legs slightly. He pressed her to the dirty alleyway wall; grinding his closed erection into her core. He hissed at the contact, thrusting against her while broke away from the kiss; biting his lip as she went. Klaus began trailing kisses down her neck against while Caroline dragged her nails down his back.

Klaus’s hand squeezed her breast, his hand still up her shirt, causing Caroline to arch her back; pressing her core closer to him. Klaus grinded against her again, causing her to hiss in delight. She dragged her nails down Klaus’s back and moved to unbutton his jeans and thanking her foresight to wear a skirt. She got the top button undone on his jeans and was just about to pull them down his legs when-

“Well, what do we have here?” Both Klaus and Caroline snapped their heads towards the entrance to the alleyway and narrowed their eyes. Kol was leaning against the brick with a far too happy. “Well isn’t it that tasty little thing you were infatuated with in Mystic Falls.”

“Kol. I’m warning you!” Klaus hissed out as Caroline unwrapped her legs from Klaus’s waist and smoothed out her skirt. She readjusted her shirt and combed through her blond curls that had become a mess while Klaus just glared murderously at his brother. “Do not say another word.”

“Why so testy?” Kol joked gleefully. “Is it because I just cocked-blocked you? You should be thanking me. Now you can take this lovely blonde distraction home instead of having in her in some dirty disgusting alley. Really Nik! I am almost ashamed of you. Who do you think she is?! A trollop?!”

As though something snapped inside him, Klaus lunched forward, took Kol’s face between his hands and Caroline could hear a sharp snap of bone breaking. Kol’s body slumped to the ground and Caroline let out a sigh. She walked over to Klaus and placed her hand on his arm.

“I can handle myself you know.” Caroline leaned up and kissed his cheek. “But thank you. I do have to say, you defending my honor, it’s kind of hot.” She gave him a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Although, he did have a good idea. I would very much to see where you live and very specifically, your bedroom.”

**klaus/caroline mating ritual ;)**

_Totally am putting this in the universe of The Howling._

They didn’t even make it through the front door of Caroline’s studio apartment before they were tearing each other’s clothes off. The Claiming felt so much like a burning desire in their veins and the need to lay claim to their mate was all consuming. Caroline needed Klaus inside her; it was a need that she did not experience even with an all-consuming Heat. Klaus slammed her against the door, his lips attacking hers with a force that neither expected.

Caroline trailed her nails down his chest, yanking the Henley from his body and tossing it in some forgotten corner. Klaus ripped her tank top in half; causing Caroline to cry out in indignation. She liked that shirt. Her cries where muffled as his lips attacked her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin and his hands moved to her back to unclasp her bra, tossing in across the room; his lips attacking her breasts the moment they were free.

“Oh, these are perfect.” Klaus muttered into the valley of her breasts. His tongue peaked out and dipped between them before moving to take a nipple between his teeth. Caroline called out his name, arching her back into his mouth. “That’s right Sweetheart scream my name. Let the whole town know who your mate is.”

Klaus reached down and pulled Caroline’s jeans from her legs; the fabric pooling at her feet. She eagerly stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Klaus dipped his fingers between her legs and slowly put them inside her; thrusting in and out. Caroline gripped Klaus’s shoulders, not comprehending his restraint. She needed him inside her; she needed her scent on him.

“Klaus.”

“Yes, love.”

“Take your pants off.” The feral look on Klaus’s face and the heat in his eyes made the burning in her veins feel worse. Klaus unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, standing before her as naked as she was. He leaned down and picked her up; Caroline’s legs wrapping around him eagerly. He slid into her easily, filling her completely. “Yes!”

“Is this what you wanted Caroline?” Klaus asked her as he thrusted into her; the wood of her front door creaking behind them. “Is this what you need? To feel me? To know that I’m your mate? No one else. My wolf has claimed yours.” Caroline hissed as Klaus shifted angles and pressed inside her until his pelvis met hers. “Tell me. Is this what you wanted? To know you’re mine?”

“You want to know what I wanted?” Caroline whimpered out, her unable to be spread any further apart; Klaus’s hand holding her up and his body holding her against the door. With one hand braced against the door, her other hand weaved into his thick blond curls; yanking his head back. Her blue eyes met his. “I wanted you to know that you’re mine.”

Drabble ask - Klaus makes Caroline realize that Tyler was a terrible lover.

“Well shit.” Caroline muttered as she lay, naked, in a pile of leaves in the woods behind the Boarding House. Her heart was slowing down and her breathing returning to normal. She turned her head towards Klaus, who was wearing a shit-eating smirk beside her. “Well you pleased with yourself.”

“After that Sweetheart, can you blame me?” Klaus taunted her before climbing on top of her. He braced himself on his hands and looked down over her body; zero shame residing in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently. “I hope your reaction is one of pleasure and not one that makes you disappointed.”

“You know the answer to that.” Caroline replied, her eyes fluttering shut; the feeling of his lips pressing against her neck and heading south. While she knew she shouldn’t, Caroline could not help but compare the sex she had with Tyler, to the marathon round she was having with Klaus. Klaus was holding and had more experience than Tyler, of course he would have more techniques than her ex-boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

“I want a taste.” Klaus replied as his tongue dipped inside her bellybutton and nipped at her stomach. His hands ran up her shapely legs and lingered just below where she wanted them. “I’ve imagined over and over what it would be like to have my tongue on you. I imagined what you would sound like. Now those moans and cries that you gave while I fucked you against that tree will fuel my imagination until you come to me in the future, I need more.”

“Taste? I don’t-“

“Surely the wolf-boy has done-“ Klaus peaked up from between her legs and saw Caroline’s baffled expression; he realized that she had never experienced what it was like to have a tongue between her legs. “Never? Tyler never went down on you. Not once?” Caroline shook her head. “Well, then. We must rectify that blasphemy immediately.”

Before she could even respond, Klaus’s tongue peeked out from between his lips and gave her clit one long lick. Caroline cried out his name and tossed her head back in ecstasy; not caring about the twigs and leaves that got mused in her hair. Klaus continued to suck, lick and bite at her center while she withered beneath his grip. He inserted two fingers inside of her, slowly pumping them in and out of her; curling them to hint that specific spot just above her entrance.

“Klaus! Yes! Please. Don’t stop!” Any shame or fear of getting caught went out the window as she grounded down against his face; which only caused Klaus to nip harder. The cord inside Caroline snapped and she saw nothing but blinding white. When she came down from her high, she felt Klaus’s lips trailing up her body. “That was…”

“Magnificat?” Klaus leaned down and kissed her again.

“Cocky much?”

“I wasn’t talking about me, Sweetheart.” Klaus whispered in her ear, hooking her knee around his hip. “And if that had you seeing stars, oh Love, you have no idea what I have instore for you.”

**hi! how about post canon kc+ their child/ren walking in on them for your drabble session? who’s gonna be more mortified? who’s gonna talk to the kids? who’s gonna spend the whole week blushing? or something lol**

“I missed you.” Klaus whispered as his hips rotated slowly, making Caroline moan. She bit her lip lightly and Klaus leaned down to do that for her. Their tongues mingled together as they kissed. Caroline’s nails scratched a long line down his back; drawing blood as she did so. Klaus hissed into her lips; enjoying the slight pain mixed with the slow pleasure he felt being inside her.

“Then come to Mystic Falls more often.” Caroline whispered. She knew he was bound in New Orleans just as she was stuck in Mystic Falls for a little while longer. She didn’t age and knew that her time was short; but she wanted to spend as much of it with her girls as she could. Klaus understood that and made do with a few trips every month and lengthy phone calls that made Caroline blush when she thought back on them.

“New Orleans has far more beautiful sights, Love.” Caroline just rolled her eyes at him which made Klaus respond with a sharp thrust; Caroline hissing at the feeling of change of angle. “Now, now, don’t be that way. What happened to the beautiful woman who was so eager to see me? Hmm?”  
Before Caroline answer, the door to her bedroom burst open and Klaus all but jumped off her.

“Mom! Hope needs help-Oh my god what you doing?!” Lizzie’s shrieking voice had Klaus reaching for a pillow to place over his privates in order to keep them from view while Caroline pulled the sheet up to cover herself. “Oh my god? Are you and Hope’s dad dating? Are we going to be step-sisters?”

“Dad? I thought you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow?” Hope asked, looking between the two of them. While Hope had a confused and slightly hurt look on her face; Lizzie was looking as though Christmas had come early. “Or were you coming here to see her first?”

“Our plans for tomorrow stand Hope-“

“Alright, everyone out. Let us dress and we will talk about it. Okay?” Caroline commanded and pointed to the door. Hope nodded but Lizzie was all but gleefully laughing. Hope grabbed her arm and led her out of the door. Caroline flopped backward and placed her hands over her face. She peeked through her fingers to see Klaus grinning at her. “What?”

“You never answered Lizzie’s questions, Love.” Caroline pulled her hands away from her face and tossed him and exasperated look. “The one where she asks if she is going to be Hope’s step-sister.”

**klaroline after dark // my best friends wedding AU. scene premise from movie: C & K are best friends, there's unspoken feelings/history but now K is engaged. C tries on K’s fiancee’s ring but can't get it off. K finds her, puts C’s finger in his mouth, pulls ring off with mouth/teeth (the scene in the movie is not smutty, but if the spirit moves you, im cool with it) ((sorry if this is really confusing and bad I've never submitted a drabble request/prompt before))**

“Cami. Will you marry me Cami?” Caroline mocked in a almost mean voice as she slipped the ring onto her left hand. It didn’t belong to her. When her best friend Klaus came to her saying that he was thinking of proposing to Cami, showing her the ring in the process, felt like a stab in the chest in the heart. On a whim, she tried the ring on and allowed herself for a second, to imagine it was Klaus asking her to marry him; not saint Cami. She went to take the ring off her finger, but it wouldn’t budge. “Shit!”

“Caroline? What’s wrong?” Klaus’s voice came from the archway. He had gone to take a quick shower after showing Caroline the ring and she had honestly expected him to take a bit longer. “Why are you wearing the ring?”

“No reason. I just thought it would give me a better opinion on what you should say to Cami if I knew what it looked like when worn.” Caroline’s words tumbled out of her mouth and Klaus gave her a smirk; both of them knowing that she was lying. Caroline was many things, but a good liar was not one of them. “And now I can’t get it off.” Klaus held out his hand and Caroline slipped her left hand into his. Slowly, Klaus tried to take the ring off, but it would not budge. “Told you.”

“I do have to say, it does look good on you.” Klaus lifted her hand to his lips and Caroline’s eyes widened as he slipped her finger between his lips; sucking on it in hopes of getting the ring loose. Their eyes met for a moment and Caroline pulled her finger from his lips; the ring still on her finger. Klaus’s eyes lingered from her eyes to her lips. He leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle and when he saw Caroline’s positive reaction at his advances, Klaus deepened the kiss. “I don’t want to marry Cami.”

“Then don’t.” The tension broke and Klaus pulled Caroline to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he bent down to lift her onto the kitchen table. Caroline sat on the edge and opened her legs in order to let him to step between them. Klaus ran his hands up her long legs and slipped under her sundress. His eyes looked into hers again and she nodded; reaching down to undue the belt buckle of his pants.

Klaus ripped the panties from Caroline’s body as she pushed his pants down to his ankles. Klaus lined himself up and pushed inside her; Caroline crying out his name as he did so. The sex was fast but neither broke eye contact, their foreheads touching, and fingers linked together. When Caroline came around him, Klaus swore it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. When they came down from their high, Caroline took a deep breath and looked at Klaus.

“I put the ring on because I wanted it to be me. I don’t want you to marry Cami. To be honest, I hated her the moment you introduced us, before actually. I never liked the idea of you falling in love with someone else because I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“You never said anything.”

“Because I’m a coward. You never made it clear whether or not you felt the same. I didn’t want to get my heartbroken.” Caroline looked down and saw that Klaus was still inside her and Cami’s ring was still on her finger. It was a fucked-up situation that they suddenly found themselves in, but Caroline could not bring herself to regret it. “God, I’m an awful person.”

“No. You’re not.” Klaus slipped out of her and bent down to pull up his pants. He leaned forward and kissed Caroline on the head. “I suppose I have a breakup speech to prepare.” He kissed her lightly on the lips and Caroline nodded. “And when I get back, you and I will have a long conversation. An honest one about how we feel because truth be told, I’ve loved you since we were children Caroline. I just assumed you didn’t love me back.”

**Klaroline after dark: Klaus comes home early from a trip and finds Caroline naked in their bed with some toys because she was desperate for him**

_Set in the Just Good Business Universe_

Caroline shut the door to the nursery quietly and tiptoed out of the room. Kol was finally asleep and she did not want to wake him; for he was a fussy sleeper. When she reached the living room, Caroline felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled, Klaus’s name flashing across the screen. She smiled as she answered and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Hello Sweetheart. I have to tell you something.” Klaus paused before pressing forward. Caroline could tell that there was something on his mind, for Klaus was never one to beat around the bush or make her wait. Klaus was a man of action and never stalled when it wanted something or needed to do something. “Remember what we did the other night at the warehouse?”

“You mean the night we mutilated Damon?”

“Yes, but I was referring to the other thing.”

“Oh! You mean when you fucked me behind the shipping crates?” Caroline replied in a blasé manner as she sat down on the sofa. Ever since that night, Caroline had been remembering how rough Klaus had been and it made her itch to do it again. “What about it?”

“It was caught on camera.” Caroline’s voice hitched. She bit down on her lip as she listened to Klaus speak. “I already destroyed the footage of Damon, but I would figure I’d let you know that there is a video of us before I do anything with it.”

“Don’t destroy it.” Caroline rushed out before Klaus could say anything more. “I mean, obviously get rid of it. It’s evidence but maybe…bring a tape of it home. For us to watch.” She was met with silence on the other end but when she heard Klaus swallow, she knew she had him. “We could watch it together and you know how much I enjoy it when you talk to me. Perhaps you could fuck me again, just like in that video but as we watch it together.”

“We could.” Klaus purred. “Is that what you want? I could bend you over the coffee table and fuck you from behind while our moans come through the screen. I know how you like to watch yourself in the mirror. Do you want it to want us have sex, Caroline? If that is all you want, I’ll be more than happy to oblige your desires.”

“Perhaps.” Caroline teased, shifting slightly due to the fact that Klaus’s voice had gone low and sultry. “Maybe I will need some inspiration when you go on that trip with Elijah to clean up Rebekah’s latest mess. Maybe I will need thing that will remind me what it is like to have you between my thighs. My fingers only do so much.”

“Call me anytime, Sweetheart and I’ll walk you through anything you need.” Caroline chuckled, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be the first time they had phone sex. “I’m looking at you right now, Caroline. You were so flushed and heated when I had you against those crates. So pretty on your knees for me. It makes me hard to watch it. Even now, as I stroke myself, I imagine it was your lips around my cock.”

“I wish it was to.” Caroline whimpered, the imagine playing tricks with her mind. She laid down on the sofa, her hand slipped inside of her jeans; knowing that she would need to relive herself until Klaus could do it herself. “I wish it was your hands touching me right now.” She whimpered as her finger touched her clit. “Come home to me Klaus. Come home and fulfill all those dirty promises.”

Caroline would never admit it but she smirked as she heard Klaus’s keys jingle through the phone.

**Village!KC before or after turned(dealer’s choice), sweet and kind of fluffy**

Caroline still had the vervain flowers in her hair from the ceremony. They fell on the fur covered pillow as her hair spread across bed; making her look as though she came directly down from Valhalla. Klaus crawled up her body, looking down at her in a desire that she had not seen before. She knew Klaus loved her and wanted her; all the times they snuck off to the woods and she let his hands roamed confirmed that enough, but this was their wedding night. It is a completely different situation.

“I won’t hurt you.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. His hands trailed up her leg, taking her shift with her. She knew what to expect, her mother had walked her through the marriage bed and what her husband would do to her. She was told to lay still and that it would be over soon enough; but Caroline remembered the feelings Klaus had emitted from her in the woods. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Klaus’s hand reached her center and touched her gently. He graced a small nub that Caroline had found one evening after she let Klaus’s hand wander a bit too far. She whimpered at the touch; biting down on her lip to keep quiet. “Let it out Caroline. There is no risk of us getting caught. We’re married.”

“We are. Aren’t we?” Caroline smiled widely at him, to which Klaus returned with a dimpled grin. She reached up and touched his face; tracing the creases in his cheeks. Klaus’s dipped inside her and began moving in and out of her. Caroline’s lips parted at the feeling of his fingers stretching her walls. While the feeling he was evoking was welcome, she had not expected him to do such a thing. “What are you doing?”

“Preparing you.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. His fingers turned and curved inside her while his thumb stroked her nub. Caroline cried out his name, this time making no attempts to muffle the sound. The smirk on Klaus’s lips was infuriating but she knew it was part of the reason why she loved him. “I want you to enjoy this night as much as I will. I’ve wanted you for so long and now that I finally am able to be with you, I don’t know if I would be able to contain myself.”

Caroline soon began to be unable to focus on anything that he said. Something inside her was building and her body was trying to chase it, all she could ask for was that Klaus continue to keep touching her. It wasn’t long before the cord broke and Caroline experienced something, she never thought possible. Klaus reached down and untied the strings on his britches; pulling them down enough that his erection was free. He aligned himself with her and looked down at Caroline, who was staring at his penis with slightly wide eyes. She looked up to see him staring at he with complete adoration.

“I’m okay. I promise.” Slowly, Klaus pushed inside her, and Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist. At first she felt a pinch and a slight soreness of being stretched in such a way but after a moment, and a few thrusts, Caroline found that she began to enjoy the feeling of her husband inside her. She clung to him as he slid in and out of her, whispering his devotion in her ear over and over again until he spilled himself inside her; praying for a child to be created.

It was a thousand years and an act of magic gone wrong that finally led them to having conceived such a child.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt: mates AU: hybrid Klaus and human / untriggered werewolf Caroline. Klaus tries to get Caroline to trigger her werewolf curse and win her over to take her rightful place by his side  
Written by @bellemorte180 | Edit by @klavscaroline  
The body laid in the middle of the abandoned road; mangled and torn. Blood was spattered all over the pavement; the blood glistening silver in the moonlight. Her heartbeat was racing and adrenaline pumping through her veins. The car door was hanging open, a dinging sound echoing through what would be a silent night.

They lied to her. They all lied to her. She had known that for weeks, but at that moment, their lies seemed so much more real.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. I have you. I have you.” Klaus’s voice soothed her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She could not explain it. There was something that made her want to bury herself beneath his skin. She felt a burning inside her that made her want to claw her way into him; she felt safe and wanted as he held her. She had just killed a man, an accident on her part, but the outcome was still the same; the man’s distorted body rested lifeless on the ground with his head turned at a wrong angle. Caroline still could hear the snap as he hit her car.

This was her senior year. It was meant to be magical; not supernatural. Prank night was supposed to be fun; the only drama being finding a way to avoid her ex-boyfriend, Matt, not learning that she was fated to be with the oldest vampire alive. Or that vampires, werewolves and all manner of supernatural beings were real- and that she was one of them.

She didn’t trust them, not anymore; not even her own mother or father who kept such a secret from her. Or her friends that lied to her over and over again about what was going on; or the fact that her nightmares about a man with blue eyes were slowly making more sense. The only one who had been honest with her, was Klaus.

And the truth was terrifying.

“I killed him. I didn’t mean to. He was just standing there in the middle of the road and wouldn’t move. I didn’t mean to hit him. Oh god…oh god.” Caroline could feel the panic swell up inside her as she looked at the body on the ground again; the sight of blood would never leave her now. Yet, Klaus was there; holding her, telling her that it would all be okay. Then it clicked. “You did this. You wanted me to trigger the curse; you wanted me to kill him. You did this to me. You made me a murder!”

The last words came out as a scream; hysterical and loud. It echoed amongst the trees, not a single soul around to hear her anguish. She narrowed her eyes at Klaus. She knew he was a monster. From the moment he stood in the middle of the science lab and turned Tyler into something she did not understand. She did not like Tyler, for he never supported the relationship she had with Matt but that did not mean she wanted to watch as his neck was snapped. Klaus’s soulless blue eyes met her icy ones and the world got sharper; colors shined brighter and all that mattered was him.

“No, Sweetheart. I made you stronger.” Klaus’s soothing voice reached her, his posture ridged and on guard; as though he was approaching a rapid animal. The change was happening and Caroline could feel in her bones, she supposed she was stronger; but that did not make the truth any less real. “I made you better. The full moon is in three days. You’ll turn. It will be painful; I will not lie but I will be there for every moment your bones break and crack. We will run under the moon. Then, I will collect some of Elena’s blood and I will gift you with immortality.”

“But he is dead.” Caroline waved to the corpse on the ground.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you he was a rapist? I know how you detest those.” Klaus flashed her a whitening smile that sent chills down her spine. For months she had been having nightmares; terrifying blue eyes, a cruel smile and raven hair. Over and over again she ran from him and yet he continued to pull her back into his grasps. She knew that she dated Damon and that he was cruel to her; but the memories were fuzzy. Only in her dreams did everything begin to make sense again.

Apparently, compulsion was feeble when it came to werewolves; even untriggered ones.

“Why can’t we just go now? Hmm? Elena will give me her blood. She feels guilty for lying to me.” Caroline still had not forgiven Elena for the lies she had told. If, perhaps, it had just been a lie to protect Stefan and Bonnie, she might be forgiving…. but never for Damon. “I don’t want to change. Tyler told me how it feels. What he goes through. I can’t go through that.”

“I need you to change at least once. Just once. I need to know that you’ll become a hybrid like me. I couldn’t turn you before you trigger your curse because I don’t want you ending up like the wolves I tried turning before.”

“But why? Why do this to me!?”

“Because I can’t lose you!” Klaus all but screamed out. Caroline was taken aback, staring at him wide eyed; not being able to process the words he was speaking. His eyes looked terrified and broken; gone was the confidant man who blew Caroline’s entire life apart, all the while putting it back together. “I never expected to find you so quickly, or at all. Triggered wolves always find their mates. I wasn’t sure if I would find you because part of me wondered if you were alive while I was human. If I did find you, I never thought that you wouldn’t have already triggered your curse. But here you are; untriggered and perfect.”

“I’m perfect Klaus. I killed a man.” Caroline whispered. “I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. No matter how horrible he is or what he has done. I killed him.” Klaus gave a deep breath and walked over to Caroline; placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. Caroline knew that she should push him away; scream and slap at him for what he had done, for what he had turned her into. But she couldn’t. She wanted nothing more than to let him hold her. “What do we do with the body?”

“I’ll take care of it.” Klaus told her, kissing her on the top of her head again. “Go to the manor and I’ll meet you there. I’ll have someone fix your car. No one will know what happened here. Okay?”

“Yeah.” She gave the body one last mournful look and turned back to Klaus. She thought on what he said, about him being a rapist. She thought on the victims and what they would think on if they knew he was dead. If someone told her Damon had been killed, she would celebrate. Caroline clung to that feeling. “He was a bad man?”

“Very.”

“Okay.” Caroline moved towards her car and looked over her shoulder at Klaus. She did not like this. She did not like the idea of being a murder, but she wasn’t surprised. Klaus had been telling her for weeks that he wanted her to trigger her gene; that he wanted her forever and that tugged at her heartstrings; especially since she was giving Bonnie and Elena the silent treatment.

“Caroline?”

“Yes?”

“In a thousand years this moment will only be a blimp. You’ll look back on it and you won’t even remember his face.” Klaus told her and she knew it was meant to be comforting but Caroline could not imagine a time when that man’s face will not haunt her. “You’ll be a queen Caroline and all those who wronged you will be dealt with.”

Caroline heard the promise in his words and really smiled for the first time since she hit that man with her car.

“And how do you know I’ll be around in a thousand years?”

“Because I’ll ensure it.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something with the hybrid curse Klaus wants to break. But with the beauty and the beast/ hades and Persephone twist.
> 
> Written by @bellemorte180 | Edit by @klavscaroline

Once upon a time, there was a small, out of the way town in the middle of Virginia. This town was home to a young woman named Caroline who shined brighter than any other resident. Even in death and when what many would consider a curse placed upon her, it only made her light shine brighter. While bloodlust of being a nightwalker would always linger in her veins, the strength, power and immortality that she was gifted with was a price she was willing to pay. It was a curse to many but a gift to her.

Life moved on and Caroline began to relish in the gift she was given. She found her own inner strength and self-worth that she had felt had been lacking in her life prior to her death. The love she felt for herself came full circle when the Hybrid came to town.

The Hybrid wreaked havoc on everyone she loved and when she was on death’s door again, this time facing it permanently, it was the Hybrid who saved her (even if he was indirectly the cause of it in the first place). She never met him before, not personally; the woman only heard the stories and seen the outcomes of his destruction, but she never laid eyes upon him before; not until she was dying on what should have been her eightieth birthday. She laid in her bed, cold and in pain, with her blonde hair matted to her skin. The Hybrid, who was far more beautiful than was humanely possible, said something to her that would linger in the back of her mind for all of eternity.

_“But I’ll let you in on a little secret, there’s a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty, and you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays - all you have to do is ask.”_

The Hybrid was the only one who could save her, they both knew that, but the question became whether or not she wanted to be saved.

_“I don’t want to die.”_

There was a profound change in the Hybrid then. He made his interest known in a very public way; even escorting her to a ball that he threw in her honor. She rebuffed him, reminding him of every horrible thing he had done but even as they danced through an elegant ballroom, she learned the motivations behind every death, bloodied hands and torture he had caused.

_“I loved a girl once. A beautiful girl with long chocolate brown hair and a stubborn personality. When I was made into the creature I am, my mother greatest shame was revealed. I was not my father’s son and carried a gene that was passed down from my birth father.”_ The Hybrid whispered in her ear as he spun her around the dance floor. _“She locked my wolf away, making me feel empty for centuries and to seal the curse, she bound it with the blood of the girl I loved.”_

_“I’m sorry._ ” Caroline whispered, compassion echoing in her voice. She understood what he meant by feeling empty. It wasn’t until her own gift of immortality and strength was given to her that she realized how empty she had felt inside. _“And is there a way to break the curse?”_

_“To fall in love.”_ The Hybrid replied simply. He leaned into her embrace, pressing his lips above her ear. _“But that is the easy part; for I have fallen in and out of love many times throughout the centuries. The hard part is truly being loved in return.”_

Caroline’s heart broke at his confession. She knew the pain he must have felt all those times the curse lingered and yet he had given his heart to someone. All the boys she had loved in her life never truly loved her in return. One using and manipulating her for his own gain while another could not accept the gift she had been blessed with; calling it a curse. The last, and most devastating love lost was the boy she had given her heart to and yet he left her behind to find some greater purpose.

_“I’m sorry.”_ She gave him a small smile, her hand gripping his. The blue ball gown that she wore twirled around her as the diamonds glinted from the light the chandelier gave off. There was a side to this beast that she could see that despite all the awful things he had done, there was a goodness inside him. _“I’ve caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you’ve done because anyone capable of love is capable of being saved.”_

_“But you can’t. Can you?_ ” He asked her, and she contemplated. She realized then that they were all monsters in their own way and this one, just had a longer life than the rest. If she could not forgive him for the evil deeds he had done; then how can she forgive herself for hers?

_“I think I already have.”_ The Hybrid stopped dancing, holding her in the middle of the dance floor as the rest of the town twirled around them. He looked deeply into her ice blue eyes as though he was seeing her for the first time. He smiled at her and she saw the dimples appear on his cheeks. _“I think I’ve always known that you weren’t the villain of my story.”_

_“Come away with me._ ” He breathed out in a rush and she sucked in a breath. She had never left that little town and always itched to see the world beyond. In truth, she had always wanted to touch the ground of a foreign county. _“I’ll offer you a deal. Give me six months and I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?”_

_“Wow.”_ The word slipped past her lips as a laugh in almost disbelief, but she could not deny the lurch in her heart. It was a chance; and could possibly be a mistake but she yearned to take his hand and run into the wild unknown.

_“Take a chance. Get to know me. I dare you.”_

She did and when one full moon rose less than five months into their travels, they realized that the Hybrid’s curse was broken; making him whole for the first time in a thousand years.

The love story of Caroline and her Hybrid would echo through a thousand years to come.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by donlrose: Anything along the lines of mates where Caroline is a lone wolf and comes across Klaus pack. At first, she's hesitant to trust him but can't deny the mates bond. But give them a happy ending, real life is depressing enough.

Caroline looked out over the busy streets of New Orleans. After years on the run, Caroline never thought she would ever find a home again. She had been alone for so long that she was beginning to believe that she was a freak. That she had some mutation that lingered in her genes; or a punishment for the death that was caused at her hands. Seeing that her parents were dead, she supposed that she would never get the chance to ask them. When she first turned at the full moon, she was angry at their death and at them for leaving her so unprepared.

“What are you thinking of?” Klaus asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Caroline leaned back into embrace; feeling his lips touch the top of her head. How her life had completely changed in the last six weeks. She went from being alone, bouncing from city to city, to belonging to a pack when she did not know others like herself existed. She resisted at first, not understanding what was happening around her or why she felt this electric draw to a man who was cursed in the same way she was. She wanted to touch him, run her fingers through his hair and that instinct put her on edge; so she bolted. “I can hear the wheels turning in that beautiful head of yours from across the room.”

“I’m thinking of my parents and wondering what they would have thought of all this.” Bill and Liz Forbes died when Caroline was five years old. It was a strange accident that could not be explained, and Caroline was taken in by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. They were the only family that she knew. She had a family but all of that was stripped away during the first moon transformation she experienced. The Gilbert’s threw her out of the house; even if they didn’t blame her for Elena’s death but they could not abide by the fact that she turned into a wolf at the full moon. They called her a monster. “I know that the Gilberts would be ashamed, because apparently I terrify them, but I wondered what my birth parents would say. What they would think of all this. If they even knew at all about the gene.”

“They may not have.” Klaus answered her honestly. “The gene has been lost in many families over the centuries, or so I’m told. If not, a single person kills someone else, even by accident, there is a chance that they wouldn’t know until…”

“Until you get really drunk and push your sister into a pool as a joke; forgetting that going headfirst into the shallow end could break someone’s neck.” She looked down at her hands. Elena’s death still tore at her conscience. She loved her like a sister and to be responsible for her death was not an easy thing for Caroline to get over; sometimes she feels as though she deserves the curse put on her. “Is it wrong to feel as though I don’t deserve you? Or is it wrong to be happy?”

“Caroline.” Klaus turned her in his arms and leaned down, kissing her lips gently before placing his hands on her face. “When I was fifteen years old, my father was teaching to shoot a bow and arrow. My finger slipped and I ended up killing my father’s friend. I felt guilty for a long time, especially when the curse was triggered but don’t let the fact that we are mated make you guilty. It’s a gift, one that I refuse to let go of.”

“Yeah. You made that abundantly clear when you refused to accept my rebuff towards your advances.” Caroline teased. When Klaus had all but stated that he wanted to claim her as his mate, she did not know what that meant. She had thought it was some caveman ritual that would lead her to being barefoot, pregnant and completely dependent upon him. Not even knowing Klaus then, she ran for the hills. It took him the better part of three weeks to explain the werewolf world and what having a mate meant to them.

It meant having a partner.

Equality.

The sex was just a bonus.

“You didn’t make it easy that is for sure.” He leaned down and kissed her gently again. They broke apart and Caroline leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of his heart beating against his chest. It was a sound that Caroline found soothing. “I suppose that is why I like you. I suppose our wolves knew what they were doing when they bounded us together.”

“I suppose waking up naked next to you in the woods during a full moon kind of forced me to accept the fact that you were not just giving me lines to get me into bed.” Caroline told him and Klaus snorted at that. During her travels, she had seen all sorts of men try and pick her up and get her into their bed. However, Caroline was not that kind of girl so when Klaus pretty much said that they were fated to be together, she assumed it was just another pick-up line and a bad one at that; she never actually considered that he was serious. When she woke next to him, naked and in the woods, not only did she realize that he wasn’t lying about them being mates but the pull she felt in her bones to him began to make sense. “Being with you now, it makes me wonder why I resisted for those first few weeks. Especially, when I was so excited to find people who were like me.”

“You were a lone wolf for years, Caroline and one who did not understand what was happening to her. It’s natural and understandable that you would be resistant.” Klaus soothed her worries. She thought on his upbringing and compared it to hers. He was raised with wolves his entire life. His mother abandoned him on his father’s doorstep days after his birth because she didn’t want to raise a wolf child. His father, Ansel, never provided a name or address for his mother; just that she didn’t want him. It explained why he bonded so closely with his wolves and why they mattered so much to him. “You’re not alone anymore, Sweetheart. You have a family.”

“I do, don’t I?”

“Yeah you do.” Klaus’s smile was wide and his dimples creased in his cheeks. “I played in those streets as a kid. This city is filled with wolves and I always felt like I belonged here. Our children, when they come, will never suffer the uncertainty that you felt if they ever trigger the curse. Their lives and the one we will build together will be filled with laughter, love, and music. Genuine beauty. I promise you.”

“Are we…making plans?” Caroline asked. It was such a foreign concept to her. For years she traveled from one place to the next, never knowing what the next few years would bring her; haunted by Elena’s ghost that she felt followed her everywhere. In the span of a few weeks, she had a family and a life that she could build.

“Yes Sweetheart, I believe we are.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Wanderlust Betting Pool
> 
> Prompt by Helpfulfairy - anti-steroline: Klaus turns up at Liz’s funeral and reminds Caroline of them. She realises how bad of an idea Stefan is and keeps him in the friend zone.

Caroline stared down at the grave, her mother’s name etched onto the stone. She never thought she would be at this moment so soon. She knew that one day, even before becoming a vampire, that she would have to bury her parents. When she was blessed with vampirism, Caroline also realized that she was going to face eternity without them; she just thought she had more time.

When her father died, granted he chose death instead of becoming a vampire, she still had her mother to lean on and that softened the blow. However, now her mother was gone, and Caroline was faced with the fact that she was the last Forbes; and she never would have children. She never would die and was doomed to walk the earth alone for all eternity. Vampirism, something Caroline always viewed as a gift, suddenly felt like a curse. 

She turned as to look at her friends who stood beside her as the casket was lowered down into the ground. Elena stood beside Damon, providing comfort at the fact that one of his friends was now dead. Caroline almost felt a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought. Not wanting to dwell on Damon, Caroline’s eyes shifted to his brother.

Stefan.

Stefan had been her rock throughout Liz’s illness. He had been there for her, helped her when she needed it and for the first time; acted in a very selfless manner with her. Seeing him in that role almost made Caroline wonder if there was a possibility for more; then he rejected her at her mother’s funeral. 

She supposed that perhaps asking him about what he wanted in front of her mother’s casket was not the best time to broach such a conversation; but his response was deafening. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she turned to look at the casket that was now being covered in dirt. She waited until the grave was full of dirt and the casket was completely out of sight. 

It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder that startled her. She had realized how dark the cemetery had gotten nor that her friends had left; probably to give her some time and space. She knew that they would be heading to the Grill in order to celebrate her mother’s life. In truth, Caroline did not feel like celebrating. 

“Klaus?” 

“Hey Sweetheart.” Caroline gave him a confused look, baffled to see him there with her. She had not known that he had heard of her mother’s passing; although it should not surprise her. She took a good look at him. He appeared to be far more collected than she was. His eyes were soft when they typically were hard; tracing over her as though looking for some sign of damage.

Physically, she was fine but they both knew that it wasn’t an injury he was looking for.

“What? I thought-“

“That I promised to stay away?” Klaus replied in a light tone, his eyes still inspecting her. “I intended to keep that promise but I felt that this warranted an exception. I am sorry about your mother, Caroline. I’m sure she would have loved to see the amazing woman I know you’re on the road to becoming.” 

Tears pulled in her eyes and they broke free, streaming down her face. The damn broke and every emotion that she was terrified of feeling swarmed her. The realization that her mother was dead left a gaping hole inside her that she realized was never going to be filled. Pain that Caroline had never experienced before took over; tearing at her insides, showing her no mercy. It wasn’t until her tears dried that she realized that Klaus was holding her; rocking her and letting her cry. His fingers were running up and down her spine, his lips pressed against the top of her head. 

“How are you here?”

“Stefan called.” Caroline blanched at the thought; the mere idea that Stefan would call Klaus to come and comfort her was baffling. “He is concerned that you will not be able to handle your emotions. He said he did not want another episode similar to what happened with Elena and asked that I ensured that you did not turn your humanity off.” 

“He asked you to compel me?” Caroline asked, her stomach turning nauseous. Stefan, out of everyone, knew how much she hated compulsion. She rarely used it herself and the idea that Stefan asked the one person who could compel her to do so felt like a momentous betrayal. This mixed with his rejection earlier made Caroline want to do nothing more than to claw at his throat. 

“I won’t.” Klaus told her softly. “I didn’t come here to do that. I never would do that to you. The choice remains yours. If you want to turn your humanity off, then do so. Wreak havoc until the pain is bearable. It is okay, Caroline, to be selfish right now and do what you feel is best for yourself.” 

“Won’t that mess with, what did you call it? My light?” That caused Klaus to chuckle and his dimples deepened into his cheeks. He looked upon her fondly, taking in every moment of her presence, not caring that her eyes were red and filled with tears or that her hair was falling from its pins. He gave her that same look he had when she had laid in his arms not even a year earlier, leaves falling all around them. 

“Your light will shine through even in your darkest of moments.” Caroline laughed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down at the grave, reading her mother’s name once again. Realizing that the one thing that truly tied her to Mystic Falls was gone and knowing that she could not bear to look at Stefan, made her decision easy to make. 

“You know, you make a lot of promises but haven’t kept a single one of them.” Klaus cocked his eyebrow at her in question, a smirk playing on his lips. “First you come back to Mystic Falls. Let alone the fact that you haven’t even shown me Rome, or Paris or Tokyo.” Klaus froze, eyeing her with a burning question in his eyes. “Although, you do have a small child so I suppose I could just settle for that tour of New Orleans. That is, if the offer is still available?” 

“For you, Sweetheart? That offer will stand for an eternity. The choice is yours.” Klaus held out his hand and Caroline did not even think twice as she took it. By the time her friends realized that Caroline would not be meeting them at the Grill, her closet was already emptied and several pictures of her mother missing from the house. 

When Caroline learned of Stefan's death six years later, standing in a playground in the middle of Venice watching her stepdaughter play with her father, she realized that she never really loved Stefan; at least in the form she had thought at the time. He was nothing more than a good friend once upon a time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winners of the Wanderlust Betting Pool - @lublblubl  
> Thank you so much to everyone who participated in the Wanderlust Betting Pool. In return, @bellemorte180 and I decided to make a mini drabble and edit of their choice for the winners.
> 
> Prompt: Something really fluff in the Game of Thrones universe  
> Written by @bellemorte180 | Edit by @klavscaroline

Casterly Rock was massive and the heights of the cliffs always made those who gazed into the Sunset Sea feel a drop in their stomach. It was made of dusty tan stone and the waves of the sea crashed into the base, hiding pointed rocks and sharp edges under the water. Caroline stood on the Cliffside, gazing at the sunset and wondering if this would be one of the last few times she would have the pleasure of seeing it.

  
Caroline was a Lannister and this was her home, the blood of the lion coursing through her veins. She had been raised on the rock, studied everything that would make her fine lady in those hals and all of her favorite memories lingered in those waves. Despite all of that, she knew that she would one day leave it; for she was a woman. It was her older brother Damon who was to inherit the house seat and name; Stefan his successor until Damon had children. Perhaps that is why Caroline and Damon always had such a rocky relationship. He was to inherit because he was the eldest male while Caroline would be pawned off to some high lord as his wife.

  
_But are you being pawned off, Caroline? Are you really that sad about your intended groom?_

  
She was pulled from her thoughts as a nose from a direwolf nudge her hand, begging to be petted. Direwolves were not native to the Westerlands and only one had ever set foot in it. Caroline looked down at the intimidating beast, with its grey fur, blue eyes and its massive size. She smiled wildly and began scratching the wolf behind his ears, knowing full well that he could rip the throat out of anyone who dared cross him. Perhaps that was the reason she was so fond of him. If the direwolf had found her, that only meant that Klaus was here.

  
“He always did like you more than me, even when we were children.” A gruff voice sounded and Caroline turned to see her intended staring at her with a penetrating gaze. He was taller than her but only by an inch or so. His hair had that short and curly with a light blonde tint to it that his mother’s family, the Targaryens, were famous for. He had ice blue eyes that Caroline knew he inherited from his father and she swore she saw the depths of winter inside them. “I always did like you in blue.”

  
Caroline looked down at the soft blue gown she wore. It was made of light fabric that had silver designs stitched into it. Her sleeves were wide and held a slit that allowed her arms to be free as the silk fabric flowed in the breeze from the crashing sea. Her silver corset was tied around her waist as though it was made of the armor knights wore when they rode into a tourney. Caroline would never admit it aloud but she had chosen this dress and color specifically because she knew he was coming.

  
“You’re here.”

  
“Well, we are to be married, are we not? It would be rather rude of me not to show to the wedding.” He teased her and Caroline gave a laughter that brought the dimples in his cheeks out to play. He looked out into the sea and Caroline noticed the serene look upon his face. He was happy and knowing the tortured life he had prior to her meeting him, it made Caroline happy to see it. “I always loved it here. We will be back. I promise you that.”

  
“You were fostered her as a child Klaus, I would hope you loved it here.” Caroline told. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on Niklaus Stark (nee Snow). He was the bastard turned legitimized son of a Targaryen woman, whose other children belonged to her brother-husband Mikael Targaryen, and Ansel Stark. Caroline was six years old and he was eight. At first, they bickered and fought like the worst of them but when Damon had taken a joke to far, it was Klaus who stood up for her. Since then, the two were inseparable and Caroline cried on her fifteenth birthday when Klaus was being sent back to Winterfell to take his place as heir.

  
“It wasn’t Casterly Rock that I loved Caroline. Surely you’ve discovered that by now. As if my letters were not clue enough.” Klaus told her and a mischievous smirk played on his lips. Caroline blushed at the memories of the letters they had exchanged over the years. If her brother knew of them, she was sure that she would have gotten a severe punishment. Those letters were locked away in her trunks, prepared to travel to the North with her. “You could have made me love the mysteries of Asshai, Caroline. The location matters not, as long as you are there.”

  
“You always were one for pretty words and prettier pictures.”

  
“Pretty as they are, it does not make them any less true.” Klaus told her and leaned down to kiss her lips gently, the direwolf bemoaning the sight in jealousy. The wolf was always far more protective of Caroline than Klaus, even when they were children. “The North is cold, brittle and harsh but I have faith that you will thrive there Caroline. We will make Winterfell our home. We will fill the walls with children and the woods with wolves.”

  
“Will there be dragons?”

  
“If my sister makes an appearance, I’m sure.” Caroline chuckled, all but clapping her hands at the thought. Rebekah was a force to be reckoned with, having nurtured and hatched five dragon eggs since the age of twelve. Caroline had met them once when they had flown over Casterly Rock when she wanted to meet her brother. “Although I’m more concerned with the lion that will roam the walls and warm my bed.”

  
“A lion?” Caroline asked, ignoring his implication of their marriage bed. If their letters were any indication, Caroline knew that he had fantasized about having her for years and she still could feel the bruising passion of his lips pressed against hers as he said goodbye to her on these very rocks nearly five years previously. “You make me sounds so fearsome.”

  
“But you are, Sweetheart. You have the heart of a lion and even my sister, who I’m sure could breathe fire if she tried, was impressed by you.” Klaus kissed her again and Caroline marvelled in the feeling. “I’ve loved you since we were children and I know that you will be a fearsome Lady of Winterfell. Personally, I cannot wait to hear you roar.”


	20. Small Overalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabbel I pumped out based on a conversation I had with Giulia....hope she loves it.

The giant white house with the wrap around pouch rested against the setting sun. The fields of wheat bristled in the summer breeze. The sun that was slowly sinking down over the long field caused the wheat to appear more golden than they were during the day. The big oak tree that sat near the chicken coop had a tire swing that a small boy of the age of six swinging from it. 

The boy’s laugh could be heard over the yard and into the open window where Caroline smiled gently at the sound. Her hands were covered in suds as she washed the cutting board and a few dishes as she watched her son swing back and forth on the swing; the chickens clucking in annoyance at the sight. The buzzer on the oven went off and Caroline grabbed a light blue dish towel. She dried her hands and grabbed her phone, sending a text before walking towards the side door and stepped out onto the porch. 

“Leo! Supper time!” Caroline turned to head back into the kitchen and pulled the baked chicken from the oven. She checked out of the window again, seeing her son running across the freshly cut grass, some of their hens scattering across the lawn as she ran towards the house. Leo tripped slightly and Caroline made a mental note of setting his overalls to soak overnight to remove the grass stains. Leo came all but bursting through the door just as Caroline was setting the roasted broccoli and some honey biscuits on the blue checkered tablecloth. Leo crawled up to the table and reached for the biscuits, but Caroline stopped him. 

“Hey mister. Wash your hands.” Caroline placed one hand on hip while the other pointed towards the sink. The little boy climbed off his chair and went to wash his hands. He pulled the stool Caroline had found at a flea market a few years back when Leo started walking and turned the faucet on in order to put his hands under the running water. “And use soap.” 

“Yes Mama.” Leo told her with an impossible sigh and Caroline knew he was rolling his eyes at her. A habit she insisted that he picked up from her husband. As though Leo could read her mind, he asked where his father was. “Where is Papa? He is always here for dinner.”

“Papa is right here.” The sound of her husband’s drawl reached her ears and she could not help but smile. Klaus walked through the archway that lead into the living room. Klaus must have come in from the back door from working in the barn. He was barefoot and Caroline smiled in a pleased manner at the sight; he had kicked off his shoes by the back door after Caroline’s many scolding of him dragging dirt through the house. 

“Papa!” Leo all but jumped off the stool, causing Caroline’s heart to leap into her throat at the sight. Leo launched himself in Klaus’s arms as though he had not seen him mere hours ago. Klaus reached down and scooped his son into his arms, tickling his sides, causing the little boy to shriek. Caroline was once again taken aback by the resemblance. The small farming community they lived in all told her that Leo looked like her, until the small boy stood next to Klaus. Leo was a mini incarnation of her husband. 

Caroline married Klaus in an October wedding when she was only nineteen, already three months pregnant with their son. Young marriage was a common trend in the community and most did not even blink an eye when Klaus placed his grandmother’s ring on her finger the summer after she graduated high school. Klaus was working on his father’s farm, having showed up on his doorstep at the age of sixteen when he could not stand living with his stepfather any longer. A fifteen-year-old Caroline fell hard for the boy and the two had been inseparable since. When his father died two years previously, Klaus took over the farm easily, albite sadly. 

“Did you wash your hands Papa? You should so Mama doesn’t scold you.” Leo whispered loudly, and Klaus’s eyes flickered to hers. Caroline fought down a smile at the sight of Leo wanting to keep Klaus from getting on her bad side. While Caroline could not claim that they never fought, for all couples did, they did their best to keep it away from Leo’s ears. It could be a struggle at times because Leo was far too curious for his own good and the couple quickly learned to lock their door at night in order to keep him from seeing some other things he should not. 

“I don’t know, bubby, getting scolded by Mama can be rather enjoyable sometimes.” Klaus tossed her a mischievous smirk that caused his dimples to perdured on his cheeks. Caroline’s eyes widened and she whipped the towel that was in her hand against his backside. Klaus laughed at the action. “See. Enjoyable.” 

“Leo, come sit down and I’ll make a plate for you.” Caroline told her son, fighting to keep a smile from her lips. Leo scrambled to the table and climbed up onto it. Caroline pointed her index finger at her husband and mockingly narrowed her eyes. “And you behave.” 

“Never.” Klaus leaned down and kissed Caroline on the lips. Caroline could feel the smile on his lips as he let the kiss linger, both ignoring the exasperated sigh coming from Leo; he was far to use to seeing his parents exchange loving affection. Klaus’s hands touched Caroline’s stomach lightly over her forest green sundress. A knowing look passed between them and the dimples on Klaus’s cheeks became more pronounced as the happiness radiated from his eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now wash your hands.”

“See! I told you Papa.” Leo exclaimed and Caroline snorted, pulling from Klaus’s arms. Klaus shook his head, and went to the sink, making a rather dramatic show of washing his hands. Caroline shook her head while cutting Leo’s meat and piling a few pieces of broccoli onto his plate despite his little disgruntled face. He knew the rules, he must eat all his broccoli if he wanted any of the strawberry shortcake she had made earlier in the day. Klaus came to the table, ruffled Leo’s curly hair and sat at the table. 

“Get yours first, Love and eat. Don’t worry about me.” Klaus told her when she went to get his plate. Caroline smiled at the hints of his overbearingness beginning to show and Caroline knew it would only get worse from here on. She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that he caught the little reaction as she made her own plate. She nodded to their son, who was playing with his broccoli instead of actually eating it and nodded. “Leo? I’m going to need a little help from you next weekend.”

“Does it have to do with the chickens? I don’t like them. They are mean when I try and collect the eggs.” 

“No. Not with the chickens or their eggs.” Klaus replied with a laugh in his voice. The memory of Leo’s first time trying to collect the eggs, and his screams of terror, still stood out in their mind. “Uncle Kol is coming by and we are painting the spare bedroom. Can you be a big man help us?” 

“We’re going to paint the walls?! Like with the pretty pictures on my walls?” 

“Not right away but just the base once you mother finally decided on a color that she wants.” Klaus nodded, taking a bit of his own chicken while Caroline shook her head, a fond smile playing on her lips. “It needs to be ready for when the new family member moves in.” 

“Who is moving in?” Leo’s eyes creased in confusion and then lit up in hope. “Is Uncle Kol moving in! That would be awesome!” Caroline could see all the hope playing in Leo’s eyes and it almost broke her heart that her brother-in-law was not moving in with them. Not that she would actually want that to happen because Kol was a handful. She shuttered at the thought of what her son’s manners would be like if Kol lived with them full time. “When can he move in? Can it be tomorrow?!”

“Uncle Kol isn’t’ moving in Sweetie.”

“Oh.” Leo looked dejected. “It’s not Aunt Rebekah is it? She can be scary.” 

Klaus nearly doubled over in laughter at that. He placed his elbow on the table and covered his mouth with his hand. Caroline could see his shoulders shaking with laughter as she fought to keep her own lips from betraying her own amusement. The last thing either parent wanted was for their six-year-old son to tell Rebekah, someone who loved Leo more than anyone else in her family, that he found her scary. 

“No, Rebekah isn’t moving in either.” Caroline told him and Leo perked up at the thought. Klaus was still fighting down his laughter and she knew that it would be best if she took over from here. “However, it very well could be a girl who moved in there. Or a boy. We don’t know yet, but you will be the first to know.”

“How do you not know?” Leo asked with a confused look on his face. For a second, he almost looked like Elijah with such a thoughtful look on his little features. Caroline could see Klaus slowly calming himself beside her however the amusement on his lips was still prominent. 

“Remember how my friend Elena had her little girl last month?” Leo nodded. “Well, that is going to happen to me. Papa and I are going to have a baby and you’re going to be a big brother. Isn’t that exciting?” 

“A baby?” Both Klaus and Caroline nodded, almost in a synchronized movement; both studying Leo’s reaction, unsure if he was pleased with the news or not. “But Elena’s baby cries all the time and smells funny.” Leo’s nose wrinkled. “Will this baby smell funny? And does it have to be a girl? I’d rather it be a dragon. Can we trade it for a dragon?!” 

“We can’t trade it for a dragon, bubby.” Klaus told him, seeing the slight hurt look on Caroline’s face. “And we don’t know if it is a girl or boy yet. While agree that Damon and Elena’s baby smells funny,” Caroline playfully slapped Klaus’s arm gently. “I think you’re going to love your brother or sister. I think that once they are old enough, you will like having someone to play with. To climb the oak tree with and to push on the tire swing.” 

“That does sound like fun.”

“And it will be your job, as the big brother, to teach them all the rules and make sure they follow them.” Klaus told him seriously, and Caroline’s breath hitched as she watched her son’s interest peaking and his attention not wavering from his father’s gentle coaching. “And it will be your duty to make sure they are safe and protected when your Mama and I are not around, because you’re growing into such a big boy. What do you think you can do that?”

“I think I can do that. Maybe having a little sister won’t be so bad.” Leo muttered in a more pleased manner, completely set on the baby being a girl since that is what Elena’s baby was. His blue eyes focused back onto Caroline, who had happy tears falling down her cheeks. She stood up from the table and walked around to pull her son into her arms, kissed his face while he tried to push her way, screeching in happy protest. “Mama! Stop it!” 

“I love boy so much baby.” 

“If I say I say it back will you stop kissing me?” Leo asked in annoyed protest. Caroline littered his face with more kisses while Leo gave out another protest. “Okay! Okay! I love you too! Stop! It tickles! Stop! Papa! Help!” 

“You’re on your own there, Son.” Klaus replied watching the scene in amusement. Eventually Caroline stopped lavishing kisses on her son and went to sit down at the table. Klaus could see the happy tears still streaming down her face and he reached over to take her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze.

“Papa?” Leo’s timid and shy voice reached them, causing the two of them to turn back to him. Leo had his lip between his teeth and appeared deep in thought for moment. “Don’t get mad but I think you might have failed at being a big brother.” Klaus was about to protest but Leo pushed on. “I mean, you have met Uncle Kol, right? He doesn’t follow any of the rules.”  
It took Klaus another twenty minutes before he was able to breathe again from the laughter that echoed through their small kitchen and out the open window into the field of wheat.


	21. Je suis désolé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lottie. A mix of angsts and a mix of fluff....hopefully it fit the bill?

The one bad thing about New York City was the rush hour traffic. Blaring car horns, curses from angry drivers and a few fist fights were not uncommon during the commute from one part of the city to another. Departing from Wall Street towards Queens was at least an hour drive and Klaus felt the pounding of his chest the entire time. He inhaled the stale smell of the stained polyester seats and smoke from the cab driver in front of him. The shining summer sun lingered over the city and Klaus had the windows rolled down due to the air conditioner in the taxi being broken. 

The taxi rolled to a stop in front of a dusty red brick building that was only three stories high, an address Klaus had given the man an hour previously and tossed the driver at least a hundred dollars more than the total of the fair. Klaus climbed out of the cab and stared at the building. His eyes moved up to the window on the top left and he could see the light on, telling him that she had not left for night. Klaus was prepared to sit on those uncomfortable looking brick steps all night if he had to until she returned home if he had discovered that she had left. 

A thousand thoughts rolled in his mind and not a single one of them were calm. He had no idea if the night would end the way he wanted and by the way the heat was making his white button-down shirt appear damp was inspiring little confidence. He fucked up and Klaus knew that. It was something he had come to terms with days ago and was trying to make it right. This was his last stop and possibly the most important one. He climbed the stairs, took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button. 

“Hello?” 

“Caroline. It’s me.” He heard the click of the button on the other end and quickly began speaking again, not wanting to lose this chance. “Please, you don’t have to let me up but just listen. Please.” He heard the buzzing, letting him know that she was still on the other end of the intercom and he pressed on. “I’m sorry. I’m really really, sorry. I’m an asshole and I should have listened to you and not my bastard of a father. You were right because you’re always right and I should have trusted you.”

“You hurt me Klaus. Like really hurt me.” Her voice was small on the other end and it severed his heart in two. In the year that he had known Caroline and eight months of their relationship, Klaus felt as though he finally had a purpose in life. Her smiles, laughter and overall sunny disposition made the world make sense for once. No longer was he defined by his father’s hatred, the family name and company he despised. For the first time, Klaus knew what it was like to really love someone and be loved in return. Then Klaus’s pride and temper got in the way along with his never-ending desire to please the man he wished for a long time was his father. 

“I know and I’m sorry. Can I please just…. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” 

“You get ten minutes.” He heard the door to the building unlock and Klaus all but burst through the door. He took the old stairway two at a time, passing an older woman who always gave Klaus the stink eye whenever he came to be with Caroline as he ran up to the third floor. When he reached the landing of Caroline floor, he did not even have to count the doorways until he reached hers; because the door was already open.

Caroline was leaning against archway into her apartment in black slacks, a button-down white shirt and her blonde hair was in a messy bun. Her make-up was minimal and her feet bare. Her arms were crossed over her chest and Klaus could see that she was tense; on guard and preparing for a fight. The sight made him hate himself all the more. The worried and almost anxious look on her face was not one he liked to see on her, especially since he was the one who caused it. 

“You’re getting ready for work.” Klaus had seen that outfit a thousand times, both having taken her out of it and watched her put it on while he lounged from one of their beds. He mentally wondered how long he would have before Caroline had to rush out that door. He knew there was a chance she had to work due to her schedule being dependent on events and clients. 

“Just got back actually.” Caroline pushed off the doorframe and stepped inside, letting Klaus into her apartment. Klaus looked around and saw that it was spotless, telling him that she had spent their week apart cleaning it from top to bottom; something she did when she was nervous or upset. Guilt settled in him again. “It was a late lunch meeting on Wall Street. Not far from your office. For the Salvatore Brother’s actually. You know Stefan, right? The man I wasn’t having an affair with.” 

“I know! I know. God I’m so sorry. I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am.” Klaus looked at her helplessly and saw the pool of tears in her eyes. He wanted to step forward and take her into his arms, but he wondered if she would let him. “I am an asshole in the first degree. I do not deserve to be back in your good graces, but I can only hope that one day you will forgive me. Even if I have to beg every day for it.” 

“Why? Why would you accuse me of such a thing? Why would you not talk to me if you were concerned that I was spending too much time with Stefan, who is my friend and completely in love with Elena by the way.”

“Mikael.”

“What?”

“Mikael told me he saw the two of you together. He said he didn’t want to see me in another relationship like I had been with Tatia and actually appeared to be acting like a father for once. He prayed on every insecurity I had and made me believe that you were using me and that you were sleeping with Stefan behind my back.” Caroline’s eyes were wide, and her jaw slacked, surprise written on her face. “But I can’t lay all the blame at Mikael’s feet. I knew he hated me, and I shouldn’t have believed anything he told me. All I can do right now is say I’m sorry. That I’m so sorry.”  
“I don’t understand. Why would he do such a thing?” Caroline took a small step towards him and Klaus took that as a positive sign but did not want to push the boundaries that he would let her set. “We were together for eight months. Why now? Why would he lie to you about me now?”

“Because Elijah told him, not out of malice, but he told Mikael that I was going to propose.” Klaus told her in a hopeless tone, his arms hanging by his side in an almost limp manner. He took a step towards her and took one of her hands, waiting for Caroline to snatch it back. Perhaps it was out of shock, but she let him hold it, tracing his thumb over her knuckles. “I had the ring ready and, on the day that I was going to ask you, he came into my office and told me that he saw you and Stefan having sex in a boardroom during the fundraiser two months ago. Apparently, the truth was that he didn’t want his bastard son marrying someone who wasn’t from the Upper East Side.” 

“What!? Stefan and I never, ever been together that way. Ever.” Tears were flowing down her face, a look of complete betrayal on her face. “I’m good enough to cater Mikael’s events and parties but not good enough to marry his son.” Klaus could not help it but reach out to her and pulled her to his chest. She went willingly and pressed her face into the button-down shirt; not caring if her tears stained his shirt. “What a fucking asshole!” 

“I know. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to him.” Klaus whispered and held her close. “The passion you have for cooking and baking is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.” Klaus kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to pull back from him. She didn’t. “I remember the night we met. You served me champagne when one of your waiters didn’t show up and you stepped up to cover him. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and spent months trying to get you to have dinner with me.”

“You were surrounding by woman in fancy dresses that night. I was in black slacks and a white shirt. I thought you were crazy to pick me over anyone of them.” Caroline’s muffled voice came from his chest. She nuzzled him slightly before pulling back and looking up at him. “Regardless of what Mikael did, you hurt me Klaus. Like really hurt me and I want to forgive you because I know that after Tatia, trust issues run deep with you, but you should know that I’m not her. I would never do that to you.” 

“I know and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” He kissed the top of her head again, trying to show how much he wanted to amend his mistakes and just be who they were before Mikael metaled in their relationship. “If you give me a second chance, I will always come and talk to you first. I will not jump to conclusions and I will try and keep my temper in check.” 

“Klaus, you jumping to conclusions and your temper are kind of a package deal when it comes to you.” Caroline muttered, knowing the worst parts of him and yet still fell in love with him anyway. “I love you. I really loved you and before we can decide if we want to have this again, you will never accuse me of that again. Ever. You will come and talk to me first before yelling and screaming and throwing wild accusations back in my face. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Completely. I will come and talk with you first, in everything. I promise.”

“Okay.” Caroline brought his hands up to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “There is one other thing. After that night, I was offered a job as a pastry chef at Dupain in Paris. I signed the portion of my catering company over to Elena and next week I was planning on flying out to look for an apartment.” Caroline gripped his hand, not knowing what Klaus was going to say. “I thought that we were done and the idea of being in New York, eventually running into you and the idea of seeing you with someone else…”

Klaus leaned down and kissed her lips, Caroline feeling the smile on them. He placed his hands on her face and looked into her eyes whenever he pulled away from her lips. The smile on his lips was wide and happy, as though he had just received the best news he had ever heard. He reached down and picked Caroline up, spinning her around; her laughter echoing through the room. 

“I am so proud of you.” Klaus told her as Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not telling go even after he set her back down on the ground. “This is everything you’ve been working for since before I met you. Culinary school, the catering company, your never-ending baking and cake decorating all comes down to this moment. Paris! Caroline. You’re moving to Paris and I’ve never been prouder of you.” 

“Really?!” 

“Really.” Klaus touched her face again, tracing her cheek bones and just held her close. Caroline buried her face into his neck while Klaus rocked them, bursting with happy excitement at the prospect of her success. “Congratulations Caroline. This is amazing. You’ll love Paris.”

“But what about you? And us?” Caroline whispered into his neck. “I took the job because I thought you were disgusted with me and I was so angry at you for not trusting me. I thought we were done but if we give this a shot, how can I go to Paris? Your entire life is here in New York! Your family’s company. Your friends. Everything.” 

“No. No. No. No. You’re not doing that. You are not giving up this opportunity for me. Absolutely not.” Klaus pulled her out of his arms and looked at her deeply. “I love you and I know how much this means to you. Do you remember that night after I finally convinced you to have dinner with me?” Caroline nodded. “We shared a bottle of champagne on the rooftop of my apartment and looked at the city below. You told me that your dream was to one day be a pastry chef in Paris and maybe one day own your own bakery. I’m not letting you throw that away for me. No.”

“But-“

“So, I’ll just have to move to Paris with you.” 

“What! Klaus. That’s insane.” 

“I want to marry you. That has not changed and no, this is not a proposal before you ask.” Klaus smirked at her when Caroline opened her mouth. Klaus placed his finger on her lips and Caroline couldn’t help but give it a light peck causing the smile on Klaus’s lips to grow wider. “When I confronted Mikael today about the lies he told me, I also told him I was no longer going to work for him. I quiet, signed all my clients over to Elijah and walked out after tossing my company car keys in Mikael’s face.” 

“Oh my god. Seriously?!” Caroline gave a slight hysterical laugh. She reached for Klaus’s hand again and just held it, unable to let go of him just yet. Her blue eyes were wide, and a small smile played on her lips. “Good for you. Like, really. Good for you and about time! You hated that place. What was your plan after that?”

“I haven’t really thought much else through to be honest, I just needed to get here as quickly as a I could. Or at least as quickly as a taxi from Wall Street to Queens could get here.” Caroline laughed at the truth of New York traffic and shook her head. “But I have my trust fund that will last a long while and maybe I will give painting an honest go. Paris feels like the ideal place for that.” 

“Yeah, I guess it really does.” A happy and an overjoyed laugh echoed through the small apartment and Caroline all but bounced on her feet. The mood in the air had shifted from one of pain and despair to bubbling excitement. There were many things that they needed to discuss and sort through but they both knew that this was a fresh start for them, and one away from his family that never really seemed to approve of their relationship. “We’re moving to Paris!” 

“We’re moving to Paris!”


	22. Klaroline After Dark- Autumn Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, obviously this chapter is very NSFW.  
> I also do not have ALL the prompts here. If they were a sequel, I added a second chapter onto that piece.

**In case the After dark Drabble submission is open! I’ll send one right now! Halloween themed smut fic! Canonish with no magic babies, and Caroline with her party planning expertise! I’ll let you decide how you want to incorporate smut into it!**

**And**

**So this is submission I wanted to send in: Canonish or AUAH: Caroline is in either a red riding hood costume or a bunny costume, Jackson Kenner is in a wolf costume (bc puns) and they joke around, but Klaus is VERY jealous**

“I didn’t expect you to actually come.” Caroline panted into Klaus’s mouth, as their lips broke apart from a fiery kiss. She was missing the party she had starved herself to plan but the fact that Klaus’s hand was up her little red riding hood skirt, pushed the thought out the window. She had been planning this Halloween party since she became the head of her sorority at the end of her junior year at Tulane but now she found that she wasn’t even able to enjoy the festivities. Granted it was her own fault. She was the one who texted Klaus a picture of her costume with the caption _Is the big bad wolf going to eat me?_

“How could I have turned down an invitation like that?” Klaus purred as his fingers curled inside her, hitting that spot just above her entrance. Caroline as his thumb flickered over her nub. “And then I come to your party to see you talking to that mutt Jackson. Tisk tisk, I don’t like it when I see another wolf salivating over what is mine. I have half a mind to rip his heart out.”

“Klaus! Please! Stop teasing me. You’re the only wolf I want. You know that. I left Mystic Falls for you. Stop teasing me.” Caroline tossed him an annoyed look as he chuckled at her. Klaus leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues mingled together as his fingers picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her. The sound of the Halloween party raging outside her bedroom door that she was pressed up against. “Please, I’m close!”

“I suppose that means the big bad wolf should have his meal now.” Without another word, Klaus dropped to his knees. He slung her leg over his shoulder, pulled his fingers from her and gave her clit a long lick. Caroline tossed her head back, hitting it hard against the wooden door and cried out his name. She weaved her fingers through his curls and thrusted her hips forward against his face. Klaus’s tongue lapped and sucked at her clit causing her to scream his name loudly as she came.

“Klaus! Yes! Yes!” Caroline briefly heard the chatter outside the doors pause before moving on. As came down from her high, Klaus placed a few light kisses on her thigh before standing to his feet. Caroline brought him into a searing kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Her hands went to his belt, but Klaus stalled her.

“Oh no Sweetheart, I’m not done with you yet. I want Jackson to hear you scream.”

**Shoutout to the “Small Overalls” fic, the mikaelson fam go apple picking with the newest addition, and then we have a smutty aftermath!**

The basket of apples toppled on the floor, bruising the shiny red apples that had been freshly picked that day as Klaus lifted his wife onto the table. Caroline moaned into Klaus’s lips, ignoring the fact that she would have to explain to Leo and Ellie as to why their apples now had dark spots on them. Leo had insisted that they take his ten-month-old sister apple picking because red apparently was her favorite color. While they couldn’t confirm it, Klaus was sure Kol planted the seed in their son’s head. Klaus had to admit that he could not help but enjoy watching Caroline with their children. So, the moment he shut the door on their bedrooms and found his wife in the kitchen, he could not help but pounce on her.

Caroline whimpered as he pushed the cardigan off her shoulders and placed a trail of kisses on her skin. She scrapped her nails down his flannel shirt till she reached his jeans. She pulled at his belt and tossed it on the ground while her husband sucked on her pulse point. She arched her back into his chest as he pushed the straps of her dress down.

“Shh, we don’t want to wake the kids.” Klaus muttered against her skin. Klaus and Caroline had gotten very good at sneaking their intimate moments while their children either slept or were occupied; it was how Ellie was conceived after all. Caroline lifted her hips and Klaus pulled her panties down her legs, tossing them among the apples that laid on the kitchen floor. “Lay back.”

Caroline followed his direction and laid back against their kitchen table. Klaus pushed her legs apart and pushed his pants down around his ankles. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed inside her, moaning loudly at the feeling of her surrounding him. His moans only grew deeper as he started to thrust in and out of her; picking up speed as he went.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to wake the kids.” Caroline whispered out in a husky tone as she propped herself up on her elbows in order to gaze down at the parts of them that were connected. She had been with Klaus since she was fifteen years old, marrying him at the tender age of nineteen but it still amazed her how it felt to have him inside her, knowing that he loved her just as much as she did him.

“Leo is a deep sleeper.”

“Ellie isn’t.” Klaus thrusted into sharply, causing all of Caroline’s comments to be cut off with a loud groan. The smirk that always infuriated her and aroused her played across his lips, causing Caroline to hit her climax hard. Klaus thrusted harder and harder into her and after a moment, he came inside of her. Neither caring that Caroline hadn’t started her birth control due to breastfeeding and that their condoms were stashed away in their bedside table upstairs. Caroline sat up and wrapped her arms around her husband’s shoulders.

“Speak of the devil.” Klaus replied into her shoulder as they heard their daughter’s cries from the room above them.

“I’ll get her while you clean up the apples.” Caroline stated as Klaus pulled out of her, Caroline whimpering at how sensitive she felt. He pulled his pants up and Caroline lifted herself off of the table, doing her best not to trip over any apples. Her dress fell over her hips and she gave Klaus a peck on the lips and stepped over the toppled apples, leaving her panties on the ground behind her. “Check for bruising. I cannot to hear your explanation when Leo asks what happened to them.”

**Demon!Klaus meets Salem Human!Caroline during the Salem Witch Trials!**

Caroline’s breath hitched as his fingers trailed over her naked body. The chills spreading across her body were not just from the cold October air but from the heat of his touch. The trees whistled in breeze as she laid on the ground in the forest surrounding Salem. When the devil known as Klaus appeared before her months earlier and held out his hand, Caroline took it willingly. The path he led her down was one of debauchery and lust; a path she would never turn back from.

“What is it that you want from me?” She whimpered as his lips encircled her nipple. His teeth nipped at her skin and his fingers traced an invisible pattern up her thigh, moving towards her center. Caroline’s back arched as he graced her soaking wet core, pushing his fingers inside her. Her legs fell open wider, allowing the demon to provide her pleasure she did not know was possible. “The town suspects. They are questioning girls and killing people.”

“Innocent people. Not you Sweetheart.” Klaus thrusted his fingers in and out of her while his thumb circled the nub resting between her lips. She cried out again and the chuckles he gave due to her reaction vibrated against her skin. “They will never suspect you, love. At least not yet. You’re mine until your duty to me is done; your involvement will be hidden.”

“You won’t tell me what this duty is.” Caroline replied in a breathless tone. She had been coming to the woods for months and allowing Klaus to touch every ounce of her body he could reach. He said that he needed to prepare her for something and the only way to do so was to allow him inside her. In truth, she did not mind the feeling of him worshipping her with his tongue nor the stretching of his penis inside her. “What is that you need from me?”

“Guess.” Klaus curled his fingers, his nails scrapping against the spot just above her opening. Her head was tossed back, leaves tangling themselves in her blonde curls and her toes curling into the dirt of the forest floor. “What do you think it is that I could possibly want from you?”

“My soul?” The words tumbled from her lips as the shockwave echoed through her veins. Klaus removed his fingers from her body and sucked the juices from them. The sight caused even more arousal to pool between her legs. In the darkness, Caroline sworn she saw a spark of something in his eyes, telling her that he could sense her desire for him. He leaned down and slowly kissed his way up her body until his lips latched with hers.

“Oh no, I already have that. A gift I will treasure for all eternity.” The words came out as a chuckle. Klaus reached down and aligned himself with her entrance, slowly pushing his way inside her. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips upward. Klaus began to move in and out of her in a slow, torturous pace; igniting a dance they had become pros at. “Try again.”

“I don’t know.” 

“And here I thought it would be obvious.” Klaus chuckled as his hips snapped forward harshly, causing Caroline’s cries to echo off the treetops. They were not far from the village, but she knew no one would catch them; for they never did. Klaus’s fingers moved down her body and landed on her stomach; Caroline silently cursing him for not moving his fingers further south. “What I want from you, is your womb.”

**Halloween Masquerade meets Phantom of the Opera! Obviously, Klaroline but maybe with Elijah as Raoul???**

Caroline is the daughter of a CEO of a fortune five hundred company and when her father said he wanted a _Phantom of the Opera_ themed Halloween Masquerade, she wasn’t surprised. Her father was a man of acquired tastes and picky desires, that Caroline had to throw in all of her expertise in order to make this night a success. The life of the perfect daughter was a suffocating existence and one where she felt as though she was both Christine and the phantom in one.

What Caroline did not expect was to be standing above the crowed with a man who wore the mask of the phantom. It was no shock that Klaus would identify with the murderous genius for the battle of wits Caroline had with the young executive was anything if not reminiscent of the seduction the phantom shared with Christine. Klaus wanted Caroline and made no secret of it. Caroline should have known that Klaus would find a way to have her when the rest of the party was hiding behind masks and Champaign flutes.

Caroline’s hands where pressed against the railing, gazing down at the crowed while Klaus’s hands traced the outline of her deep red dress. The pearly black mask covering her eyes made it easy for them to flutter shut while she felt the silk fabric slowly make its way up her legs and upon instinct, Caroline stepped her legs further apart.

 _“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.”_ Klaus whispered in her ear and the heat of his breath offset the cool air that touched her bare buttocks. She heard his intake of breath when he saw that she did chose not to wear panties, for the dress would not look right if she did. His hands caressed the creamy skin as he placed a kiss on the base of her neck.

 _“Wildly my mind beats against you, but my soul obeys.”_ Caroline had fought tooth and nail against Klaus, refusing to give into his desires for her. Her engagement to Elijah ended spectacularly because of Klaus and her refusal to not indulge his battles. Now, she listened to the sound of Klaus’s pants becoming undone and the feeling of his member lining up with her entrance. Slowly he pushed inside her, filling her in a way that she had only dreamed about at night.

“ _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.”_ Klaus whispered in her ear, her eyes fluttering open to gaze at the crowed below. No one looked up to see them; not her father who was speaking in low tones with her ex-fiancé. Nor Elijah who knew that her heart belonged to his brother. Caroline’s nails dug into the railing as Klaus began to pick up speed behind her, thrusting in and out of her.

 _“Say you’ll love me every waking moment.”_ Caroline whimpered as she pushed her hips backward. If she was doing this, if she was giving into him, she needed to know that it was only her. That there would be no others for her to contend with because finally feeling him inside her was enough for her to know that she could never get rid of that feeling. _“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Klaus, that’s all I ask of you.”_

Klaus did not reply with his words nor no witty dialogue from the theme of the night. Instead, he gripped her body tightly against his as he picked up the pace. It was brutal but Caroline could feel the emotion he was trying to tell her. This wasn’t an infatuation for him or revenge against his brother. This was something so much deeper. Something so passionate that Caroline knew that if she had married Elijah, she would never be able to feel what she felt now. Klaus stilled behind her and she could feel as his seed was released between her thighs. He rested his head in the crook of her neck; the Phantom mask and his hot breath pressing against her skin as his words came out in a whisper.

_“Love me- that’s all I ask of you.”_

**Canon-ish. Klaus is somehow back from the dead several years after his (stupid and unnecessary) death and he shows up on Caroline's door (or whereever Caroline happens to be). Make it smluffy pleeeeeassee (smut/fluff). Not directly fall related but I'm sure it could take place in the fall.**

Caroline inhaled the scent of her pumpkin spice coffee that warmed her hands as she gazed out her bay window as the leaves fell to the ground. The colors were changing and the weather growing cooler. Lizzie and Josie were safe, the merge having been prevented and they were off on their own at _separate_ universities. Even Hope had found peace in traveling the world from place to place with her aunt Rebekah. Caroline settled down in a small New England town and was slowly enjoying her retirement. She decorated her small house on a boring street, preparing to hand out candy in a few days when the small children came knocking.

_Knock. Knock._

Caroline pulled herself from her musings of pumpkins and candy and kicked off the blanket covering her legs and made her way towards the front door, wondering who it could be since trick or treat night was still a few days away. When she opened the door and was greeted with fierce blue eyes, sandy blonde girls and dimples that made her heart stop after all these years.

“Trick or treat, Love.” Klaus Mikaelson was standing in front of her and yet it should not be possible. He was dead. Dying senselessly for his daughter and yet he stood in front of her as he did that day in the bar in New Orleans. “I suppose your silence means that Hope did not call you. I thought she might have but my daughter is stubborn. She refused to accept that I was gone and with the help of Freya and Rebekah they found-“

Klaus’s words were cut off because Caroline reached for his Henley and pulled him inside the house. She slammed her lips to his and molded herself to him, kissing him for everything that he was worth. She had spent years hating herself for never giving in to him and letting that chance slip by. She wasn’t going to let that happen again.

“No talking. Not yet. Just kiss me.” Klaus tossed her that smirk she had missed so desperately after he had died. She slammed her door shut, knowing full well that she had given Mrs. Gibbons enough fuel to spread around the neighborhood and shoved Klaus up against it. Klaus returned her kiss feverishly and picked her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. He stumbled into the living room and tossed Caroline onto the sofa in front of the bay window.

They discarded their clothes quickly, neither one willing to mess with foreplay. Klaus looked down at her as though he was a starving man and the sight of just how much he did love her caused tears to prickle in Caroline’s eyes. She reached up for him and brought him down to lay on top of her. Klaus lined himself up with her and pushed inside; taking his time as he loved her. His thrusts were slow and thoughtful, basking in every moan and whimper she gave.

Caroline reached down between them in order to circle her nub as Klaus thrusted into her. The sofa was scraped on the floor beneath them, creaking to the point that Caroline thought it might break with the rocking. If it did, Caroline found that she did not care for she could only focus on the pleasure Klaus was creating between her legs and how he whispered how much he loved her over and over into ear. Klaus was driving her insane that when she shattered around him, his still whispered all the promises he had made to her in her ear.

When they were done, Klaus lay on his back as Caroline draped herself over him with a warm blanket to cover them both. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat; a sound she knew that she would never stop seeking out. Klaus was alive, in her arms and happy.

“How long?”

“A couple weeks. I wanted to spend some time with Hope before seeking you out.” Caroline nodded, not offended in the least that he would choose his daughter first. “She gave me your address and said she would pop in after a few weeks. Maybe for Thanksgiving. I was hoping we could have everyone here. You, me, Rebekah, Freya, Keelan, Kol, Davina, Hope, Lizzie and Josie. All of them before we grow sick of them and send them away.”

“You’re staying?” Caroline propped her head up on her hand and gazed down at him. She had not really thought on what they would do, she was too busy wrapping her mind around the fact that he was alive. “Here? With me?”

“The rest of the world thinks I’m dead, Sweetheart. Perhaps I will use that to my advantage in order to live a nice quiet life in a small New England town with the woman I love for a few years or decades before letting the world know that the Hybrid is alive and well.”

“Like a retirement?”

“Yeah. A retirement.”

**Klaus is on ‘trick of treat’ duty for his younger brother, Henrik. It’s the last place he’d want to be, really... until a certain blonde classmate he thought unattainable gives him a gift much more pleasurable than chocolate**

The crush Klaus Mikaelson had on Caroline Forbes as the worst kept secret in all of Mystic Falls. He had liked her since freshman year when they first moved to the small Virginia town and that crush had not gone away in the two and a half years since he lived there. At first Caroline, had been involved with Tyler Lockwood but that had fizzled out at the end of their sophomore year. Since they started their junior year, Caroline had been sending him looks and finding ways to be around him that he thought, maybe she liked him too.

So, when his mother told him that he had to take Henrick out trick or treating at the local high school for the fall festival that year, he was very disappointed at the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to see Caroline in some skimpy costume. He was, however, pleasantly surprised to find Caroline also escorting her own siblings’ trick or treating at the school.

Even more happy when she dragged him off to the stairwell just off of the cafeteria in order to kiss him senseless.

“What about Henrik and your sisters?” Klaus asked her breathlessly when she pulled her lips away from him. They panted and Klaus could see Caroline’s chest heaving slightly. He had to admit that he rather enjoyed the sight of her lips red and swollen from his kisses. “He will wonder where I wondered off too.”

“Josie has a small crush on him so she will keep him occupied and plus, I asked Lizzie to keep a look out for us. She will text me if anyone is coming.” Klaus’s eyes grew wide at her daring and the mischievous smile on her lips sent a rush of arousal straight to his groin. “Oh hush, they are thirteen and not _completely_ naive. Well, Lizzie isn’t anyway.”

“Caroline Forbes! And here I thought the sheriff’s eldest daughter was well behaved.”

“Oh no. She just knows how not to get caught.” She ran her hands down his chest and cupped him through his jeans, causing Klaus to groan. Slowly, she dropped to her knees and Klaus’s eyes grew wide, not fully sure what exactly was happening. “I guess we will just have to make this quick and you can return the favor later.”

“Okay.” Klaus nodded dumbly and allowed her to undo his pants. She pushed down his jeans lightly and allowed his very erect member to come through. Caroline placed a few kisses on the tip before giving him a long lick, causing Klaus’s head to rest against the wall behind him and to let out a loud groan.

“Shh. We don’t want to get caught.” Caroline chuckled lightly, sending vibrations over his aching member, causing him to groan again. Caroline took him completely into his mouth and began sucking and licking him as though he was a lollipop while cupping his sensitive balls with her hand. While it wasn’t the first blow job he ever had, it was the first one that had his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Plus, it was Caroline Fobres who was on his knees before him and that thought alone had him coming down her throat in the matter of minutes.

“Sorry! I didn’-“Caroline stood and kissed him before he could finish apologizing. Tasting himself on his lips was almost enough for him to start getting hard again but the voices outside the stair well, gave him enough wherewithal to tuck himself back into his pants. “That happened a lot fast than I had hoped.”

“I didn’t. I wanted you to come quickly.” She gave him another peck before heading towards the doors to the cafeteria. “Mom is working the late shift tonight, so it is just Lizzie, Josie and I at home. They usually lock themselves in their rooms due to some moody pre-teen drama, so you’re more than welcome to repay the favor.”

Before Klaus could fully grasp what, she was inviting him over for, Caroline left him standing, alone by the stairs with his eyes still wide and disbelieving.

**Original!Klaroline pre-turned celebrating the Autumn Harvest**

Caroline had only been his wife for a few weeks. It was an arranged affair by his father and hers, paying off a debt that was owed to the Mikaelson clan. That and it was a way to end the feud between him and Elijah over Tatia. At first, Klaus had been less than pleased to learn that he was faced with a marriage to a faceless bride but the moment he took Caroline’s hand into his, his mind was irrevocably changed.

Caroline was everything Tatia was not and Klaus found the more he knew her, the easier it was to fall in love with her. It had been several weeks since they made their vows and watching Caroline dance around the bonfire with Rebekah, mask firmly in place, made Klaus feel the desire to have his wife again. The harvest was their way to celebrate the end of summer and pray for a easy winter. Perhaps, Klaus’s seed would take route and by the time spring came, Caroline would be round with his child.

Klaus smirked from the sidelines and caught his wife’s eye. She stopped dancing for a moment and even beneath her mask, he could see the question in her eye. He motioned his head towards their hut, the one built in the week prior to his wedding, and saw her nod. He whispered something to Kol and made his way towards the hut, ignoring his brother’s knowing smirk. He left the festivities and traveled along the winding path towards their hut.

When he pushed the bearskin flap to the side to see his wife sipping from a small wooden cup he knew was filled with water. She placed it on the wooden table and walked towards him, placing her hand on his chest, the question in her eyes.

“What is it?”

“You look beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed her eyelids. Caroline had been weary of him at first but Klaus made sure that he did his best to make her happy. They still did not know each other well but he craved to know everything about her. “Seeing you dancing. I wanted you.”

“I’m yours.” Caroline replied and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Klaus remembered the first time they had laid together and how shy she had been. Klaus would admit that seeing her boldness grow was arousing. The kiss was slow at first, but Caroline took no time in deepening it. Klaus traced his hands down the length of her muslin gown and pulled at the strings on the back that held it together. He pushed the dress down her body in order for it to pool around her feet. Klaus broke the kiss in order to gaze upon her naked form, admiring how beautiful she was.

Caroline linked their fingers together and pulled him towards their bed, pushing him down upon his. Klaus pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it on the dirt floor. Caroline pulled at the laces on his pants, tugging them down his hips in order to leave him as naked as she was. She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him backwards so his head hit the pillow. Caroline crawled on top of him and placed her hands on his chest in order to balance herself.

Klaus gripped himself in hand, tracing his hard membered along her drenched clit before aligning himself with her. Caroline slowly lowered herself down upon him, moaning his name at the feeling of him stretching her. Having her on top of him, riding him like a horse was new for them. It took a little bit of couching but soon Caroline found that being in charge of their pleasure was something that suited her very much.

And Klaus enjoyed watching her take everything she desired from his body.

“Oh! Yes. Yes. Yes. Please Klaus. Please.” Caroline chanted in an accented tone, her native language slowly slipping through her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hips swayed in their thrusting as her breasts bounced. Klaus placed his hands on her hips, helping guide her but he could not look away from the bliss that was etched on her face. “Odin. Yes! My love. Please. Yes!”

Watching her climax above him and the feeling of her muscles tightening around his length made it impossible for him not to follow her over the edge. Klaus cried out her name, spilling his seed into her womb, praying to the Gods that they would bless them with a child. Caroline collapsed on his chest, burying her face in his neck. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm from the Autumn breeze that flowed in through the bearskin flap.

“Let’s stay here. The festival will go on without us.” Caroline whispered and Klaus smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He knew it would not be long before his body craved her again and Caroline was always welcoming to his advances, vigorous as they were. There was something primal deep inside him that always craved her, especially when she was out of his sight. It was something he did not understand; a pull he never felt with Tatia.

“Yes. Let’s stay here.”

**Caroline can’t believe the Mikaelsons have never celebrated Thanksgiving all together in over a thousand years. She plans on changing that STAT! But Klaus has to be convinced. Quite thoroughly.**

“I cannot believe that you’ve never celebrated Thanksgiving!” Caroline exclaimed for the millionth time since she had learned that in the thousand plus years, they had been alive, they had never once had a Thanksgiving. “Like, you’ve been alive forever. You were alive when the holiday was invented, why have you not done this!”

“One would think that you’re rather angry at those potatoes love.” Klaus chimed in, amused as the potatoes were flying out of the bowl while she beat them into submission. When Caroline had moved in three months previously after six decades of him chasing her around the world, he never imagined that would entitle her fascination with every single holiday. When Caroline proudly announced that they would be hosting Thanksgiving that year, he needed a lot of convincing. “And my family was mostly daggered during the holidays so there was no point in celebrating.”

A lot of convincing.

“Okay, rules.” Caroline sat down the bowl of mashed potatoes and took off her apron before turning to face him. “Rule number one. No daggering. For any reason.” Klaus pursed his lips but said nothing. “Rule number two. No neck braking or violence.” He opened his mouth to protest but Caroline pointed her finger at him. Out of habit, Klaus leaned forward and neatly nipped at it, taking her finger into his mouth but never broke the skin. “I mean it Klaus.”

“Alright. No violence.”

“No name calling. No fighting. No storming out. I want a nice, happy family dinner and if you feel the need to murder any of your siblings, it can wait until tomorrow.” Caroline told him, knowing perfectly that asking him to hold back his murderous impulses was asking a lot of him. So, she would be perfectly willing to turn a blind eye if any of the Mikaelson siblings were daggered on the Friday _after_ Thanksgiving. She would just pull the dagger out of them come Sunday. December if it was Kol. Then have Klaus put it back in after Christmas.

“And what do I get out of this again, Sweetheart?” Klaus drawled with a naughty smirk gracing his lips. Caroline had to bring out the big guns in her cunning manipulations in order to get Klaus to agree to host Thanksgiving. Not only will she concede to let him sketch her naked, but she will fulfill any fantasy he had as long as it does not involve an audience; a condition that Klaus was more than willing to agree to.

“You know what you get.” Caroline smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest. She pushed him against the counter and ran her hands down his chest until she was touching the top of his jeans. She did not undo his belt or push his jeans down around his ankles, for there was no time for that but she did massage his bulging member through his jeans.

“Caroline.” Klaus hissed her name through his teeth. His hands gripped the counter and she heard a sharp crack as he broke the countertop, but Caroline paid no mind to it. It would not be the first time in the months that she had lived there that Klaus was forced to replace something due to him breaking it. “Do not tease me.”

“I’m not teasing. I’m showing you what you will get if you’re good today.” Caroline picked up his hand and kissed his palm. She put it on her chest and dragged it down her body. Klaus tried to cup her breast, but she shook her head, forcing his hand to go lower. She allowed him to dip his fingers into the top of her pants and continue onward until he was cupping her soaking wet core. “Do you feel how wet I am? I’ll be like that all during dinner. You’ll know that I’m thinking of how it will feel to have you between my thighs tonight.”

“Caroline.”

“But in order to have that, you need to make it through dinner without killing anyone.” Caroline chuckled as she pulled his hand from her pants and pecked him on the lips. She picked up the bowel of mashed potatoes and began walking towards the dining room where Kol was playing some prank on Rebekah. Caroline heard a distinct growl of frustration from the kitchen as she left it.

**Rebekah beings her college best friend Caroline home for Thanksgiving. Klaus so did not expect her to be the one-night stand who left him without as much as a goodbye earlier that morning.**

“Shit shit shit shit.” Caroline cured as she paced the bathroom back and forth. When she agreed to come visit Rebekah’s family for thanksgiving, it was a no brainer. Her parents avoided one another like the plague, and if she came home, it would just devolve into an argument. Honestly, she had no idea why they just didn’t divorce already. Then when Rebekah wanted to go to the bar the night before, ditching her for some guy thirty minutes in, Caroline could not blame herself for going home with the hot guy who would easily fuel her fantasies for a month seemed like a good idea at the time.

Until she came to dinner and discovered that hot guy was actually Rebekah’s brother Nik.

“I must say I was rather disappointed to wake up alone this morning.” Caroline whipped around at the sound of Klaus’s voice. He shut the bathroom door behind him and crossed his arms. “I had hoped to make you breakfast, get your number and make plans to take you for dinner before Christmas but atlas you were gone when I woke up.”

“Yeah, well, it is hard to want to have dinner with someone who doesn’t give me their real name! You told me your name was Klaus!”

“It is. Niklaus. Nik to my family, Klaus to people I actually like.”

“Oh.” Caroline’s skin heated up and she bit her lip. “I’m sorry. Bekah texted me, waking me up by the way, complaining that she was hung over and wanted to know where I was. I told her I was at some hot guy’s apartment but that I would swing by and pick up coffee during my walk of shame.” Caroline rushed out, silently cursing Rebekah for disrupting what would have been a much better morning than the one she had. “And FYI, I left my number by your coffee maker.”

“I rarely use the coffee maker. I bought it because Rebekah is a coffee addict and complained there was no way to make a cup at my place. I didn’t see it, but I would have called.” Klaus slowly walked towards Caroline and placed his hands on her hips. Flashes of the night before came to mind and she could not help but the pooling of heat that was happening between her legs. “I really like you and want to spend more time getting to know you. More than just the little sounds you make when I’m sucking on your clit.”

“Crude.” Caroline whimpered out, unable to help herself. The heat from Klaus’s breath reached her lips and it took everything in Caroline not to lean forward and kiss him. They had already crossed a line, unknowingly, that Caroline told herself that she would never cross. “You’re Rebekah’s brother.”

“And you’re her best friend.”

“We can’t go there.”

“We already did. Multiple times.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her, roughly. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted her onto the bathroom counter. Even though it was late November, the weather was warm enough for her to wear a white dress with a dark brown cardigan and matching knee-high boots to dinner with her friend’s family. “I like you Caroline. I really like you.”

“This is a bad idea. Especially right now.” Caroline ignored her own advice and leaned in to kiss him again as she reached for his belt. She pulled it open and undid his jeans while spreading her legs wide enough for him to make himself comfortable between them. He slid his hands up her thighs and pushed her panties to the side in order for him to push inside her. “Yes. God yes.”

“Shh. This will be quick Sweetheart and you’ll need to be quiet.” Klaus began thrusting in and out of her in a furious pace that made Caroline have to bury her face in his neck in order to keep quiet. She had been very vocal the night before and found it difficult to keep quiet now; Klaus was just hitting all the right spots inside her that she wanted to scream his name. True to his word, Caroline hit her orgasm quickly and he followed suit, knowing full well that they did not have enough time for foreplay.

Klaus tucked himself back into his pants while Caroline cleaned the inside of her thighs. She jumped down from the counter and shared a small smile with Klaus, knowing that she was not going to be able to make it through dinner without blushing when she looked at him. Klaus, as though knowing what was on her mind, leaned down in order to take his lips with hers. They were moments away from breaking apart when the bathroom door burst open.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” Rebekah’s screeching caused them to jump apart to see her wide and furious eyes glaring at them. Kol was cackling behind her as though he had just witnessed the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. In the many Thanksgivings that followed this one, some including Klaus and Caroline eventual children, Kol still liked to talk about the time he and Rebekah walked in on the two them in the bathroom.

**RobinHood!Klaus escapes with Marian!Caroline under the changing leaves of Medieval England**

“You didn’t have to come for me.” Caroline whispered and they ran through the woods as the Autumn season was beginning to set in. The sun was beginning to set, and Klaus knew he wanted Caroline safe and far away from the Sheriff of Nottingham before dark full set in. He had a small camp just up ahead and knew that they would be able to sleep there before setting off early in the morning.

“Mikael took you because of what you mean to me. I had to come for you.” Klaus replied as they reached the tent, he had set up for her and moved towards the packed bag full of food. He knew she would be hungry and planned on building a fire for her. “His All- Hallows-Eve ball is still raging. He will not notice that you are gone until tomorrow and by then we will be long gone.”

“Thank you.” Klaus nodded, unsure what to say next. Their last parting had been filled with hurtful words because he needs to right the injustices of the world couldn’t be stopped. It wasn’t that Caroline wanted him to stay, but moreover, to take her with him. He wanted to, but he couldn’t stand the thought of losing her if things had gotten dangerous. Although, leaving her behind almost made him loose her anyway.

“Caroline.” Caroline turned to face him with a question on her face. “You look beautiful.”

She did. Mikael had dressed her up in a pale pink gown, placed a grown on her head and proclaimed that he was going to make her his new wife simply because he knew Klaus loved her; even though being married to Mikael was the last thing she wanted. Caroline entered the tent and Klaus began building a fire to keep them warm. He figured he would sleep beside it, ensuring that no one came after them and let Caroline have the tent, along with the privacy.

When the sun sunk deep into the ground and the stars hung high in the sky, Klaus knew that they were safe. If Mikael set men after them now, it would be hours before they reached them, and he would hear them coming. Klaus was deep in thought that he jumped when he heard Caroline leave the tent. She had lost her gown, only wearing the chemise which showed the outline of her body perfectly.

“Will you not come and lay with me?”

“Caroline-“

“I missed you. So much. Every day I wondered if I was going to hear of your death, but he came and pronounced that I was to marry him and all I could think about was you.” Caroline walked towards him and placed her hand on the side of his face. “I love you. I’ve loved you since we were children and I need to know that you’re safe.”

Caroline slowly nudged his chest, telling him to sit back on the log that he had been using as a seat beside the fire. Klaus followed her direction and sat down. Caroline bunched the chemise in her hand and straddled him, her wet core brushing against his straining clothed member. She slipped the straps down her shoulders and pushed the top of her chemise down to her waist; bearing her chest for him to see. The fire crackling behind her and its heat keeping her back warm.

“Sweetheart-“

“My maidenhead is already yours. You already have it. I just need to feel you. Please.” Caroline leaned down and kissed him, not allowing him to reply. Klaus fell into the kiss easily; had he had done a thousand times. His hands moved to cup her breast, twisting her hard nipples in return. “Klaus. Please. I need you.”

Caroline reached down and pulled the strings of his breeches loose, allowing his member to spring free. She lifted herself up slightly, in order for him to align himself with her and she slid down onto him; moaning at the feeling of him inside her after months of separation. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts into his chest. She weaved her fingers into his hair and brought him into a passionate kiss as she started to raise her hips up and down.

When their kiss ended and they broke apart, Caroline rested her forehead against his. Their eyes locked and they basked in the feeling of her riding him in a slow and tortuous pace. The only sounds that could be heard were their low moaning, the crackling fire and the rustle of the falling leaves. Whenever he had her, Klaus always ensured to pull out and never risk getting her with child.

But he couldn’t do it.

In that moment, as he cried out to the stars that hung in the sky, pouring himself into her, he knew he would never let her go. He would take her to his band of merry men and have Friar Tuck merry them. He would never let her go and he could only hope that Caroline did not mind living in camps and not in a lavish castle.

But his Caroline was of the adventures sort. He supposed that if anyone was made for a life on the run, it would be her.

**It’s totally normal for best friends to share blankets and cups of tea and snuggles and orgasms at the first sign of cold. SHUT UP.**

They were just friends. That was all. It was what they told everyone and yet not a single person believed them. It was true that they did everything together and after graduating from university, they decided to get an apartment together; but it was two bedrooms and they each had their own space. Caroline only ever crawled into Klaus’s bed when there was a thunderstorm. Klaus only ever gave Caroline a foot massage while she took a bubble bath when she had a bad day.

They were just friends.

Nothing more.

So, when the heat went out in their apartment and they were forced to curl up on the couch, snuggling together under a blanket, it was only in order to warm each other up. It was a cold late October night and the maintenance man would not be there until the morning. Caroline made them each of cup of warm tea and curled up into his arms, resting her head against his chest. The turned on a scary movie, that neither one paid any attention too and sipped at the warm liquid.

“Hmm.” Caroline moaned as the tea touched her tongue. She felt Klaus still under her and his arms go ridged around her at the sound. She turned to look at him and saw a pained look on his face. It wasn’t until Caroline sat her mug down on the coffee table and shifted her hips that she felt how hard he was against her. “Oh.”

Klaus said nothing, just letting out a groan as her thigh brushed against it. She should say something, a joke and brush it off; but she didn’t. Instead, she curled up under the blanket and reached for the top of his sweatpants. She slipped her hand inside and gripped his member, it hardened in her hand at her touch. Without a single word, she slowly began to pump her hand up and down, bringing him to the brink as he spilled in her hand, much faster than he would have liked. Klaus buried his face into her blonde curls.

When he came down from his high, the first thing Caroline noticed was how he was drawing soft circles on her hip. Much like she had done, Klaus placed with the hem of her leggings and slowly dipped his hand inside. Their eyes locked and Caroline could see that he was asking for permission. Silently, she nods her head and lifts up her hips; allowing Klaus to slide her leggings down just far enough for him to slip his hand between her thighs. His fingers grace the tip of her clit, causing Caroline to moan; biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. He coated his fingers in her juices before slipping his fingers inside her. In a similar pace that she had set for him, Klaus thrusted his fingers in and out of her, curling them so they hit that sweet spot just inside her. His palm rubbed against her nub, building that pressure in the pit of her stomach that was just itching to snap.

Caroline came quick and hard against his hand. Her back arched and the blanket fell off them, revealing the sight of his hand between her legs. He pulled his hand away as she was coming down, expecting her to pull up her leggings and curl back up into him; ignoring what had transpired between them, but she didn’t.

Instead, Caroline stood from the sofa and took her leggings off completely before pulling the sweatshirt she had stolen from him earlier over her head. In the middle of their freezing apartment, Caroline stood completely naked and gave him a gentle smile. She turned on her heels, heading for _his_ bedroom. It took Klaus all but three seconds for jump from the sofa and follow her inside.

Yes. They were nothing more than just friends.

**Pumpkin spice scented candles dropping hot wax on Caroline’s bound and spread body against klaus’ dark silk sheets, light bdsm with orgasm delaying please and lots and lots of dirty talk, and if ur comfortable klaus calling Caroline pet.**

Caroline pulled at the chains that held her hands immobile. The blindfold blocked her vision completely and the feeling of silk beneath her naked body only heightened the chills radiating down her body. The small of pumpkin spiced candles filled her senses and the feeling of hot wax dripped down her body off set the cool air flowing through the room. When she had come to Klaus, finally giving into him after years of him chasing her, she had thought the sex and orgasms would be plentiful.

How wrong she was.

It had been days and yet Klaus still had her tied to his bed. Not one orgasm he had given her and yet when she was close, he pulled back, chuckling with enjoyment as he watched her squirm in frustration. It did not take long for Caroline to realize that he was staying off an orgasm for each year she avoided him. He would bring her to the brink only to pull back at that exact moment. He had yet to be inside her, still dressed in the jeans he was wearing when she showed up the manor he was staying in unexpectedly. The only breaks he allowed her was when he would bite into his own wrist to feed her, preventing her from decaying.

“Now, now Pet. No trying to break the chains. I had them spelled.” Klaus cooed in her ear, dripping another round of hot wax down her body. She cried out as it landed on her painfully erect nipple, her thighs clenching together, trying to gather some form of friction as Klaus chuckled above her. It was painful, yes but Caroline knew that if she told him to stop, he would. Yet, she found that stopping this pleasureful torture was the last thing she wanted. “I promise you, it is almost time.”

The candle in his hand was long and thin. She heard him blow and suddenly the flame vanished. He brought the newly extinguished tip to her stomach and spread the hardening wax over her skin. She hissed in pleasure when it dipped lower and lower. The warmth from the wick was fading and when he slipped the candle between her lips, gracing that nub, she knew it would not take long to build her back up.

“Klaus. _Please.”_

“Twenty-four years you made me wait. Twenty-four years I waited for you to come to me. I think it only fair that I stall twenty-three orgasms.” He slid the candle inside her, causing her to arch of his bed. He twisted and turned the candle as the thrusted it in and out. Her entire body was sensitive and aching but wound so tightly that it was begging for release. She could feel herself building up higher and higher; and just before she came, Klaus pulled the candle from her body causing Caroline to cry out in frustration. “Twenty-three.”

Klaus vanished from beside her and for a moment, she had thought he had left her completely. Then she heard the distinct sound of a zipper and the soft thud of his jeans hitting the floor. In another flash, Klaus was onto of her for she could feel the heat from his body hovering over her. As her sensitive nipples graced his chest, she could tell that he was completely naked onto of her.

“I think it is time for our reunion, don’t you think pet?” Before Caroline could respond, Klaus slipped inside her, filling her beyond what she was expecting. It had been years since their time in the woods and have him fucking her again was almost more than she could handle. He was rough, pounding into her with such force that she could not even hear her own voice as she screamed his name. “You like that, don’t you Pet. You like it that I’m inside you. That it is my name you’re screaming.”

“Klaus!”

“Keep screaming. Let them all know that it was me who drew out your pleasure. Let them know that it is only my cock that you’ll take from now on. Because you’re mine Caroline. From this moment forward, only I can hear these noises you make.” His hips made a sharp turn as he sat up on his knees, changing the angle of his thrusts. He gripped her hips, his nails leaving half-moon marks that healed instantly. “You’re close. I feel it. Come for me Pet. Come for me.”

Caroline hit that brick wall, shattering against him. Her hearing went out, hearing nothing but white noise; not even her own screams. She felt nothing but the shockwaves echoing through her body, not even the moment when Klaus unfastened the cuffs on her wrists. She didn’t even realize when he removed the blindfold over her eyes.

It was the scent of pumpkin that hit her first. Slowly, the world around her came to and she realized that she was still lying in Klaus’s silk sheets. He pulled her into his arms, his fingers weaving through her golden curls. His voice was soothing and soft; whispering to her as she came down from her high. Her breathing evened out and after a moment she found her voice.

“Holy shit.”

**Hi sweetie, I love your writing and I'd really like a KC with a smuty sacrifice involved. Something like chapter 3 from demonology maybe. Thank u in advance.**

Tears stained her cheeks as she stood in the middle of the abandoned cathedral. She should not have been surprised that they chose her to be the sacrifice. She was one that wasn’t well liked in the village and if the demon demanded a sacrifice, the village elders happily turned her over. They dressed her in virgin white, opened the church doors and slammed them behind her. When he appeared in front of her in a puff of black smoke, Caroline thought he was going to devour her right there and then.

However, he tilted his head in question as though he seemed concerned. He stepped forward, reached out and cupped her cheek. His thumb wiped away her tears, dragging the wetness across her skin. Caroline had thought she would freeze at the touch, go ridged in fear but she didn’t. If she was going to die, she refused to be afraid. Sad, but not afraid.

“I don’t to die.”

“And who says you’re going to die.” The demon asked, his voice sounding like velvet. Caroline felt her body flush, tinting red; something the demon clearly noticed. The smirk appeared on his lips was sinful and went against everything the village elders told her was proper. Then again, they tossed her to a demon, so she took their lectures with a grain of salt. “Oh, I have plans for you, Sweetheart but none of them involve death.”

“No?” The demon shook his head. He took a step closer to her and leaned down. He brushed his lips against hers, taking her by surprise. After a moment, Caroline let herself fall into the kiss. If this was what he had planned, it was far better than death. The demon’s hands traced her body, for the white dress the elders chose was beautiful but was thin and lacey.

“I find that you will greatly enjoy the plans I have for you.” The demon purred in her ear. He pushed the straps down her shoulders and the dress slid down her body. His eyes flashed gold at the sight and Caroline moved her arms to cover her body. “Oh no, Sweetheart. None of that. I want to see you and when I make you scream; I want you to yell my name.” He leaned in and kissed her again. “My name is Klaus.”

“Klaus?”

“Yes. Now, come with me.” Klaus stepped back and held out his hand. Caroline placed her hand in his and Klaus led her towards the front of the church. There was an alter that was waiting for them and when Klaus motioned towards it, Caroline crawled upon it. She laid down, resting her head against the cold marble. Klaus crawled up her naked body and gazed over her. “Are you a virgin?” Caroline nodded, terrified what he would do if that displeased him but the wicked grin that spread over his lips told her that he was pleased. “Perfect. Then it is only my mark you will carry.”

Before she could ask what, he meant, Klaus leaned down and kissed her again. It was hard and passionate but ended quickly. Once he broke away from her lips, Klaus began trailing a long line of kisses down her body. He paused at her breasts, his lips pulling her erect nipple between his teeth. Caroline moaned at feeling, a sensation that she had never felt before. Klaus nipped and sucked at her breast until they were raw. Red and purple marks littered her skin when he finally surrendered them and continued his decent south. His lips trained down further and further until he placed a few kisses just above the patch of blonde curls between her legs.

Klaus placed his hands on her thighs and spread them open, gazing at the patch of flesh not a single soul had ever seen before. He was the first to gaze upon it and before Caroline could ask him what he was doing, Klaus gave her clit a long lick. Caroline screamed out, his name echoing off the church walls. Klaus sucked, licked and bit until Caroline had forgotten that she was meant to die upon this alter.

Something snapped inside her, pleasure coursing through her and when she opened her eyes, she saw Klaus hoovering above her without a stich of clothing on him. He pushed her legs open farther and Caroline felt something hard pushing inside her. She wanted to look down, but she could not tear her eyes away from the flashing gold of his. There was a pressure and then a sharp pinch as Klaus was fully seethed inside her. He leaned down and kissed her again, allowing her a moment to get used to him. Then he began to move. Over and over he moved his hips, pushing and pulling in and out of her. He angled his hips until the scratched certain parts of her that she did not know could be touched.

“Don’t stop. Please. Keep going. Don’t stop. Klaus, don’t stop.” She was sobbing, unable to keep her voice down from the pleasure that was invading her person. Over and over again, her senses were tingling and echoing through her body. Eventually, he picked up pace. The thrusts of his hips growing sharper and rougher. He was speaking to her, in a language that she could not understand but his ton was deep.

And that was when she felt it.

The pleasure coursed through her again only this time it was different. It was like the pleasure seeped into her bones, lighting her veins on fire until they morphed into something else. Klaus froze above her, his own eyes fluttering shut and the look of ecstasy overcame him. A warm feeling flooded her, and Caroline could not help but admit that this was far sweeter than death.

**Human!Caroline becomes Vampire!Klaus’s bride, very gothic theme with darkly lit candles and sensuality**

She thought it was going to be Elena. They all thought it was going to be Elena. They lived in a small town in England and at the top of the hill, just outside the town’s limits was the Mikaelson Manor. It was large, imposing and its master was rarely seen outside of it and when he was, they all said there was something wrong with him. When the notice that on the third day of October, Lord Niklaus would descend from his stone walls to choose a bride, they all knew he would pick Elena. However, when the knock came for her, fear radiated through her body. She was whisked away from her home, her mother and now dressed in an elegant dress that fit her perfectly. It made Caroline wonder if she had been his choice the entire time.

Caroline clutched the goblet in her hand, the wine tasting of metallic as she looked around the manor. It was dark, for the heavy curtains blocked out any sunlight and the only source of light were the hundreds of candles stationed around the room. There was a thick oak table in the middle of the room and outside of the deep red wine in the decanter in the middle of the room, there was not a single ounce of food in sight.

“Drink. You will need it.” An accented voice sounded from behind her. She spun around to see the beautiful face of Niklaus Mikaelson, her soon-to-be husband. He was tall, handsome and yet there was something about him that appeared eerie and terrifying. Caroline brought the goblet back to her lips, drinking the liquid deeply, wincing at the taste. “Don’t worry, you will grow to love it in time.”

“You should so sure.” Caroline replied with a questioning raise of her eyebrow. She sat the goblet down as she gazed upon her fiancé. “You know, it is typical for a couple to be married _before_ they move in together. Not descending upon the town and kidnapping a bride.” Klaus chuckled, amused by her bold comments. “Well, I’m here and you have no choice but to marry me now that the entire town knows that you had your henchmen throw me into your carriage. What shall we do to pass the time until the wedding?”

“Oh, Sweetheart. I’m sure we can find a way to keep ourselves occupied.” Klaus moved closer to her and Caroline noted that his steps were perfect and fluid. He stood before her and Caroline felt her heartbeat begin to race. He reached down and picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles. The feeling of his lips on her skin sent a pulse through her and she could not help but clench her thighs together. “Come. I am starving.”

“But there is not food.” The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself. Klaus let his hand linger in hers as he steered her towards the table. She looked around as though she was expected servants to pop out of the shadows with trays and trays of food; and yet no one came. Klaus chuckled next to her and Caroline did not like feeling as though she was missing the joke. “What?”

“I never said I was hungry for food. Sit on the edge of the table.” Caroline was startled by the request but did as she was told. She got the sense that Klaus liked her enough that he wouldn’t hurt her. She was to spend her life with him, and she would be damned if she ever let him see fear in her. She held his gaze as she sat on the edge of the table, and Klaus placed his palms on either side of her hips.

He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. Caroline had been kissed a few times in her life but never like this. There was a question in this kiss that startled her. It was as though he was asking permission for something and it didn’t dawn on her until his lips kissed the base of her neck.

“Oh! You want-“

“Yes.” Klaus purred in her ear. She tensed slightly under his lips but Klaus only chuckled. Caroline was taught that you never allowed a man between your legs until the wedding night. It was something she had stuck to and now, the man she was bound to be marrying wished to speed up that process. “You are my bride, are you not? What harm could it bring to have one another a few hours before the ceremony? Lie back, Sweetheart and let me taste you.”

She could have said no. If she did, he would have let her go but instead she complied. She laid back against the cold oak table and stared up at the candlelight. Klaus pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the table, pushing her elaborate dress up far enough to reveal her stocking covered legs. He rolled the stockings down her legs, revealing her creamy thighs. Klaus kissed his way up legs and Caroline could not help but feel a slight nip of her skin and Klaus’s tongue lapping at the inside of her thigh.

“Delicious.” He murmured against her skin; the brush of his stubble sent a small chuckle to escape her lips. She could feel him smile when he kissed the spot just beneath her center, pleased with her reaction. He pushed her underlines away and Caroline could feel his hot breath caress her most sensitive part. “You’re dripping already. I will enjoy this.”

Before Caroline could respond, Klaus began to lap at her clit. Not expecting the sensation that filled her, she cried out his name; her fingers shooting down to grip his hair. Klaus’s hands went to her hips in order to keep her still, for her hips were thrusting down on his face. His name fell from her lips over and over, unable to tame the passion that her body was feeling. Pleasure shot through her like a hurricane and before she realized was what happening, Klaus was standing before her with his breeches around his ankles and her legs spread even wider.

“Klaus!” Caroline cried out as he pushed his way inside her. He wasn’t gentle but Caroline barely felt any pain. All she could feel was the pleasure of him inside her, thrusting and hitting parts of her that she did not know existed. All she could do was lay back and let him have her in the most delicious of ways. Klaus grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her into a sitting position and ripping the corset as he went. His hips were thrusting in a bruising pace, the scraping of the legs of the oak table could be heard echoing in the room. 

“Look at me.” Klaus hissed in her ear and Caroline turned to face the man who was passionately ruining her for anyone else. They locked eyes and his deep blue ones turned gold. Black veins appeared under his eyes and sharp fangs grew from his gums. Before she could scream, Klaus bit into the side of her neck drinking from her savagely until blood seeped down into her cleavage. With a sharp snap, Caroline’s world went black and it was not until she woke the next morning that she realized what kind of bride she really was meant to be.

**Prince!Klaus meets Lady!Caroline under his favorite climbing and they conceive their firstborn under it**

Caroline had not thought she would meet the prince this way. They had been at court for less than an hour and Caroline felt the need to stretch her legs, after having been stuck in a carriage for the past several days. They were at court for one reason and that was the negotiation with the King for her marriage to the prince. Caroline had been betrothed to Prince Niklaus since she was three years old, but never once had she laid eyes on him. The fact that he was climbing a tree and jumped down from it scaring her in the process was not exactly what she had imagined their first meeting to be.

“My apologies, I was not expecting company.” Niklaus replied with a smirk, his eyes trailing over her body. Caroline felt herself flush and September air did nothing to cool her down. Peeking through her lashes, she could see that Niklaus was pleased with her reaction, enjoying the hint of her desire. “May I get a name?”

“Lady Caroline, Your Grace.” Caroline introduced herself, sinking into a proper bow; catching the pleased recognition as she did. Niklaus smirked at her and a pair of dimples appeared on his cheeks that made him appear more handsome then before.

“My fiancé then?”

“Yes. It would appear so.”

“My apologies. I knew you would be arriving soon, but I thought it was not for another day or so. If I had known, I would have been there to greet you.” He told her and Caroline nodded. They had arrived head of schedule, something that pleased her father greatly because he wanted to ensure the negotiations were set in stone and for Caroline to know her fiancé in the weeks leading up to their wedding. 

“We made good timing. The roads were better than we expected.” Caroline replied, smiling lightly at him. Niklaus eyes graced over her again before stepping towards her. He reached out to tuck a stray hair that had fallen from her braid and tuck it behind her ear. His fingers graced her cheekbone and moved to pull the strings on her cloak, pulling it from her shoulders.

“Come, sit with me.” Niklaus laid the cloak down upon the ground, just under the tree and sat down upon it. He held out his hand and Caroline followed suit; surprised when he pulled her against his chest. His fingers drew circles over her upper back, the only part of skin that was showing on her body. “I had always wondered what you would be like. What beauty I would be spending my life with? What kind of Queen, England would one day have?”

“Well here I am.” Caroline whispered, daring to look up at him. She caught his eye and he smiled. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and Caroline fell into it easily. When he placed his hands on her hips and guided her backwards to lay on the ground, Caroline realized what was happening. “Wait. Stop.”

“What is it?”

“We can’t. Our wedding isn’t for another ten weeks. What if I become with child?” It was a valid question. It wasn’t that she didn’t desire him. He was handsome and his mere gaze made heat pool between her legs. She had always known that the prince would be her first, but she had always assumed it would be on their wedding night.

“Then we shall have a child.” Niklaus replied simply, before leaning forward and kissed her again. “We are to be married. If we conceive a child in this moment, he will still be born within our union. If it is a few weeks early, so be it.” His lips met hers for a third time and Caroline allowed him to lay her on the cloak that was spread out beneath them.

Niklaus’s hands moved to the hem of her skirt and slid his hand upward, touching her thighs, pausing just before he reached her wet center. He pulled back slightly, his gaze asking for permission to continue. Caroline nodded and the smile Niklaus gave her made the heat pool between her legs again. His fingers touched her dripping we center, and he groaned at the feeling of his fingers being soaked by her.

He pulled away slightly and reached down to untie his breeches. He slid them down just over his hips and allowed himself to spring free. Caroline widened her legs in order to allow him access and Niklaus crawled up her body. He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed into her body, groaning at the feel of her heat surrounding him. It did not hurt as much as she had thought it might but the overwhelming pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her was completely unexpected.

She could hear the slapping of their skin and the gentle moans of their voices echo in the leaves above them. When the coil that was building in her belly snapped, Caroline arched her back, pressing her breasts into Niklaus’s chest just as he let out a load groan above her. She could feel his seed seeping down her thighs as he slipped out of her. The pair shared a small smile, knowing that their engagement would be filled with passionate embraces late into the night until their wedding.

When their son, Henrik was born a mere ten weeks earlier than expected, they both knew that he was conceived during that moment under the tree.

**Caroline finds a baby fluffy black kitten and loves it, and Klaus is just being jealous over the attention**

“I don’t like him.” Klaus muttered as he glared at the small ball of fluff curled up at the end of the bed. Caroline snorted beside him. He turned and narrowed his eyes at her. Ever since Caroline had found that starving black kitten outside their manor, he had barley seen her give anything else attention. Including himself.

“You were not this jealous when I gave birth to Hope and I gave her way more attention than I do with that kitten.” Caroline replied and while she did have a point, Klaus wanted to also point out that Hope was their daughter and they were not officially together at that point. Their relationship did not take off until three years later and Caroline had fully grasped what it meant to be a hybrid. “Just think. We will have a cute black cat just in time for Halloween. Hope will be thrilled when she comes home from college for the masquerade ball we are throwing.”

“It’s seen you naked.”

“It’s a cat.”

“I’m a wolf and I know what you do when you think you’re alone.” Klaus shot her a mischievous look, causing her to both blush and roll her eyes. It only happened once but Klaus had transformed during the full moon without her and he had caught her spread-eagle on their bed, teasing herself. “No one is allowed to see that but me.”

“You’re not the only wolf in the room and second, no one else has seen that. Just you. And may I remind you that Simon is a _cat._ ” Caroline empathized but it did not stop from Klaus shooting the offending creature a scowl as it stretched its small paws out at the end of the bed. “Fine. How can I make it up to you?” Caroline tossed her book on the bedside table and moved to straddle him. “What can I do to make the all-powerful hybrid feel better about my devotion?”

“Well-“

“I’m not getting rid of the cat.”

“Very well, then maybe you can start with taking of your shirt.” Caroline smiled coyly at him and slowly moved to slip the tank-top over her head, tossing it to the ground. Klaus gazed openly at her breasts, Caroline knowing how much he loved them and leaned forward to take them into his mouth. Klaus nipped and sucked at her nipples, causing her to moan as he blew his hot breath onto the wet and erect nipple.

“What else do you want?” Caroline grinded down onto his lap, feeling his erection growing hard under his pajama pants. With no shame, Caroline began thrusting her hips against him, hoping to find some friction as he continued to kiss at her breast. “Do you want me to ride you like this? Withering on top of you as you love upon my breast? Or do you want me on my back with my legs spread wide for you? Or on my hands and knees as you take me from behind? How can I amend my offenses?”

“I do love it when you talk dirty to me.” Klaus murmured against her cleavage. Caroline reached out and weaved her hands through his hair and moaned as his tongue slipped down into the valley of her breast. “But I think that this time, I want you on your hands and knees and your face buried into the sheets as you scream for me.”

Caroline gave him a wicked smile before climbing off of him. Klaus gripped her hips and flipped her over, her laughter bouncing off the walls. However, her voice wasn’t the only thing sent bouncing as the small kitten also went flying off of the bed. The small bundle of black fur was not pleased to be treated as such that he pounced on Klaus with his claws out.

“Caroline!” She quickly moved and pulled the cat off him, sending Simon quickly out of the room. She shut the door with a sharp snap and turned back to look at Klaus. The scratch marks had already healed but the annoyed expression on his face had Caroline laughing hysterically. “I really hate that cat.”

**Norse God!Klaus meets his human lover!Caroline**

The flower that Caroline held in her hand wilted and died as Hel descended upon her. It would not be the first time the God of the Underworld came early, effectively ruining her beautiful gardens that she worked so hard to create. It would not be the first time Klaus came early, for he was always impatient and never one to be able to keep to the schedule she so carefully created.

She turned on her heels to glare at him. All around her the flowers she had loved so much began to die. Her shoulder’s slumped in disappointment but she could not help the flutter in her chest at the sight of her lover. At first, she had wanted nothing to do with him; fighting tooth and nail when he had first taken her, but over time, she grew to love him and everything imbodied. In return, Klaus loved her enough to give her the six months on the surface to spend with her mother. 

“It’s only September Klaus. Technically it is still summer.” It was an old argument and one they had every time. To Caroline, summer spread deep into the cooling days of September. Yet, Klaus always countered that the moment August died and the first day of September was born, Autumn was upon them. They usually compromised, Klaus giving her the first few weeks of the month but stealing her away before the first leaf turned orange.

“The winds of Autumn are blowing Sweetheart. It is time to come home.” Klaus held out his hand for her to take and without a second thought, Caroline slipped her hand into his. In a blink of an eye, Caroline’s dying garden vanished and before her was the sea of thousands of mortal souls wailing in agony.

It was almost terrifying how much she actually missed it.

Caroline strolled with Klaus through the familiar brimstone halls and alleys, passing demons all who knew Caroline had returned to Hel. There was always a hint of relief when she came home, and not just from her lover but from the demons as well; Klaus always was in a foul mood when she was away.

They barely made it through the doors of their chambers before Klaus pulled her into his arms and into a feverish kiss. His lips where hard against hers, devouring her as though he thought he would never see her again; but Caroline always came back home. Even though she loved her mother and the surface, her heart belonged to Klaus and she would always find her way back to him.

“Klaus, I just arrived. Do you not want to tell me what has happened while I was away?” Caroline asked, moaning as Klaus unlocked the golden belt that was latched around her waist, holding the pale pink dress together. The fabric fell loose around her, displaying her breast for him to see. Klaus sucked in a breath, his eyes devouring her body greedily.

“Conversation will come later. Right now, I need to feel you.” His tone was dark and husky with desire pulsing behind each word. Caroline whimpered at the sound of it. She shrugged of her dress and walked up to Klaus, pushing his cloak off his shoulders. He held out his arms, allowing Caroline to undress him with a knowing smirk. She made it no secret that she enjoyed the task for revealing his skin.

Inch by inch, his fresh skin appeared, and Caroline’s lips locked onto each patch as it was uncovered. Once he was fully naked, Klaus placed his hands on her hips and spun her around the face the vanity. It was made of iron and bone, a gift he had presented to her within the first few days she had first arrived her. Caroline gripped the edges of it, her eyes locking with his in the mirror.

She spread her legs apart, giving Klaus easier access to line himself up with her. Both groaned as he seethed himself inside, stretching and filling her in a way that she had not been in months. She would take no other lover, and neither would he. It was a vow they had made when he agreed to allow her the time on the surface with her human mother until her death. In the months that they were part, their desire and need all fell into that first time they had once they were together again.

His thrusts were slow and maddening at first. He wore a teasing smirk and Caroline could see it reflected in the mirror. She moaned and called out his name, hearing her desperation, Klaus began trusted harder and harder into her, giving away to the passion they both were feeling. It was the first of many couplings they would share in the coming weeks but each time after she returned always felt like their first one all over again.

“Klaus!” Caroline screamed as her body became overwhelmed with her climax. Klaus followed suit, spilling himself inside her and leaning over to kiss her back. His lips left a long trail across her shoulder blades, waiting for her to come down from that high. Caroline reached behind her and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her lips. “I’m glad to be home. I missed you.”

**For the Fall Smut Prompts: I'd love to see a situation where they got trapped in the basement of a haunted house (real or commercial) for a set amount of time (spell breaking at dawn or because they don't want to get caught by the actors/someone outside). Caroline is uncomfortable because of the creepy factor and Klaus knows how to distract her** **😏😏😏** **esp if it's still when they have a tense truce, not an established relationship.**

“As much as I hate to admit it, the door will not give away Sweetheart, your friend Bonnie is too good of a witch.” Klaus purred from the corner, avoiding the ray of sunlight that was coming through the window. The fact that he had fallen for the simple trap of being lured to the house that was on the sight of a massive witch burning over a century ago irritated him. Now, he was stuck inside the old haunted house with a very angry baby blond vampire.

While the angry witches who continued to try and burn him with sunlight angered him, being trapped with Caroline was rather pleasing.

He watched as she continued to try and force the door open, knowing full well that it would not budge. She was no more pleased to be there than he was and if he was honest, she had every right to be angry with her so-called friends. While she had played the pretty little distraction for him a dozen times at least, this was the first time that she had not been a willing participant. Klaus was lured there after being told Caroline was in trouble, while Caroline was lured there because she was told _Bonnie_ was in trouble only for the witch to curse them both inside until the sun rose the next morning.

“I’m just so angry!” Caroline cried out, kicking at the door one final time, knowing that it was not going to give out. She gave a loud huff and turned on her heels to sink into the chair next to Klaus. “I mean, fine. Elena found herself in a spot of trouble that you probably would have taken advantage of. Sure, lure you here and lock you in but me! I’m supposed to be there friend! They _lied_ to me! Used me in order to keep you from going off the deep end! Again!”

“Sweetheart, first things first. Elena will always find herself in some form of trouble and probably will always come first to them.” Caroline winced at his blunt tone, knowing he was true. “Second, being locked in a haunted house with a hundred dead Bennett witches is not going to send me off the deep end. Third, I would never hurt you.”

“I know that!” Caroline’s eyes grew wide and she snapped her mouth shut. Klaus smirked at her, pleased to know that she at least understood that his affection for her was genuine. He chuckled but pushed forward, knowing full well that one day Caroline would show up at his door.

“Finally, they are not your friends. Never once have they put you first. It’s always Elena and will always be about Elena.” Caroline looked down at her hands. Klaus reached out to hold one and it surprised him that she did not fight it. “I came to Mystic Falls looking for Elena because I needed her blood. She was a means to an end. I stayed because I found this perky young vampire that I can’t seem to get out of my head.”

“You’re right.” Caroline replied after being silent for a moment and Klaus could see a thousand and one thoughts echoing in her mind. “I’m always going to be second best to Elena when it comes to them. I know that you would never hurt me, but they don’t. For all they know you could be devouring me right now. They were banking on the witches to keep you in line but you’re stronger than them. They were only hoping you wouldn’t kill me, but the funny thing is, you’re the only one who’s ever made me their first choice.” There was more meaning behind her words than he realized but before he could ask, Caroline made a split-second decision. “Fuck it.”

Caroline pushed him back against the old wall and climbed onto his lap. She gripped his blonde hair and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and heated. She pressed herself into his chest and grinded down onto his lap, his erection straining against his pants. It took a moment for Klaus to gather his bearings enough to pull away.

“Sweetheart-“

“No. I’m done pretending that what I want does not matter. I want you. They locked us in here, so we are going to reap the benefits from it. Now, take off your pants.” Bossy Caroline was something he very much enjoyed and in an instant, Klaus flashed them to the one room where there was a dusty old bed, not caring about the dead witches that had the sunlight burning his skin. He tossed Caroline onto the bed and they both undressed at breath taking speed.

Klaus climbed on top of her, the scent of her arousal hitting him like a ton of bricks. He had wanted to take his time with her but given the fact that it would be a long time before the sun went down and rose again, they had hours to learn each other’s body. Caroline spread her legs wide and Klaus sunk into her with a deep groan.

“Caroline.” Her name tumbled from his lips like a prayer. The springs of the iron bed creaked loudly as he began thrusting widely inside her, blocking of the furious whispers of the dead witches. Caroline was screamed and arching into his chest, her nipples rubbing against his skin like a pencil on paper. Klaus extended his neck to her. “Bite me.”

Caroline’s fangs dropped and she bit deeply into his neck. The feeling of being inside her mixed with her fangs buried in his neck was enough to have his coming inside her hard; Caroline’s orgasm following suit. Once Caroline got her fill, Klaus rolled off her and stared at the ceiling above him.

Neither one of them realized the chain of events they set off nor the magic the dead witches tapped into make the impossible happen.

**Caroline is getting ready for Fall in her bakery in NOLA while Klaus is the customer who has loved her forever**

It was three am and while Caroline was always one to arrive at her bakery early, dough needed proofing after all, this was even a bit early for her. Yet, it was October 1st and she was bound and determined that her bakery would feel as though customers stepped inside the entire Fall season when they opened the door. Not only did she have seasonal items from muffins, bagels and pumpkin bread but she even took advantage of her friend Bonnie’s coffee making skill to have coffee related drinks as well.

Caroline was ready and even though it did not get as cold in Louisiana as it did in Virginia, there was no better city that embraced the Fall ambiance than New Orleans.

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts and moved her display of pumpkins again when there was a slight knock on the door. At first her heartbeat picked up and she whipped around expecting to see a burglar but instead, she saw the fresh and tired face of one of her favorite customers. A wide smile spread across her lips and she quickly ran over to the door to unlock it.

“Hey, sorry to bother you but I saw the light on and thought I’d stop by.” Klaus’s British accent hit her, and Caroline couldn’t help but melt at the sound of it. She nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to come through the door as she took in his appearance. His curly blonde hair was in disarray, he had circles under his eyes and wore a pair of wrinkled blue scrubs that looked far more comfortable than Caroline’s leggings and sweatshirt.

“Long shift?”

“Fourteen hours.” Klaus muttered and Caroline winced. She had met Klaus when he had stumbled into her bakery during one of his shifts at the Emergency Room for New Orleans East Hospital. He became a regular and Caroline would not lie and say that she did not find him seriously attractive. “I would do anything for a cup of coffee.”

“Okay. Come on in.” Caroline smiled at him and nodded towards the door to the back. Klaus happily followed her and sat down at the table she used to roll out her dough. “Bonnie isn’t here, and I have no idea how to work the espresso machine so regular coffee will have to do.”

“Sounds heavenly.” Caroline laughed, and made both of them a cup of coffee while she told him all about the decorations and plans, she had for the bakery in order to welcome the Fall season. Klaus listened to her with a warm smile on his lips as he took in every word. Caroline sat their coffee down in front of him and Klaus moaned as he took a sip, sending a spark of arousal through her; causing Caroline to cross her legs in hopes of having some sort of friction. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me. Outside of the bakery and a place where you’re not doing the cooking or baking I should say.” Klaus looked flushed and nervous, causing Caroline’s eyes to widen. She had gone back and forth whether or not she was going to ask Klaus out herself and the momentary shock that he had actually done it took her by surprise where she was at a loss for words. “Oh, never mind I shouldn’t have asked. I’ll leave.”

“Wait!” Caroline cried out as Klaus stood from the table. She jumped from her seat and grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving. She had meant to just say yes but the moment her hand touched his, all she could do was pull him down into a kiss. It took Klaus a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. Caroline’s breath hitched as she pulled away, staring at him with wide eyes. “Yes. I’ll have dinner with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The smile that spread across his lips was both boyish and sinful that it caused Caroline to throw all caution to the wind. She reached for the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in nothing more than a sports bra and a pair of leggings. Klaus’s eyes grew wide, but he soon got the idea as Caroline pulled him into another kiss while pulling his scrub shirt up his chest. “This. Off. Now.”

“Yes mam.” Klaus pulled his scrub shirt off while Caroline slipped her leggings down her legs after kicking off the fluffy slipper boots, she was wearing. Klaus reached for her and pulled her into a searing kiss. Caroline jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing herself to him as closely as she could. She thrusted her hips forwards, her wet core against the bulge in his scrubs. “God, I want you.”

“Then take me.” Caroline whispered into his lips as she kissed him again. Klaus lowered them to the floor and laid her down against the cold hardwood floor. His eyes trailed over her half naked body and placed kisses all along her stomach until he slowly pulled her white panties down her legs. Klaus blew warm air on her center before giving her a long lick. “Klaus!”

Klaus continued to eat and suck at her, slipping his fingers inside her while his tongue circled the small nub between her legs. Caroline weaved her hands through his hand, guiding his motions as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy. Caroline screamed his name as she came hard against his tongue and fingers, thankful that she was the one who rented the flat above the bakery.

As she came down from her high, Klaus kissed his way up her body; leaving behind wet marks mixed with his salvia and her juices. Once he reached her lips, Caroline pulled him into a deep kiss, and she pulled his scrubs down his hips. Klaus aligned himself with her entrance and peered down into her eyes as though asking a very important question.

“Are you sure?” Klaus asked and Caroline nodded, leaning up to kiss him again. Klaus pushed inside her, both moaning into the others lips at the feeling of them connecting. After they grew adjusted to one another, Klaus began thrusting his hips into her, Caroline not even attempting to silence her screams of pleasure. In his daydreams, he had always imagined that Caroline was a screamer and having his theory proved correct was far sweeter than he anticipated.

“Yes! God yes. Klaus! Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Caroline chanted over and over again until the coil inside her snapped a second time. Klaus stilled above her, his own orgasm taking over and his hot breath rested on her neck. As their heartbeats returned to normal, Klaus rolled off of her and laid down on the hardwood floor next to her. “Take out. We’ll get takeout. You’re place tonight?”

“Sounds perfect.” Klaus reached over and took Caroline’s hand into his, still staring at the ceiling; processing what had just happened. “You know, if I knew that this was going to be my reward for taking a fourteen-hour shift, I would have been happier about it.”

**Canon Klaroline in a cabin in the woods, hot tub** **😉😉😉**

Caroline moaned as she sank down into the hot tub. When Klaus had suggested renting out a secluded cabin in the woods for their honeymoon, she had been skeptical at first. Granted due to them both traveling for work; Caroline running a travel-based YouTube channel and Klaus being a travel photographer for a magazine, it made sense that they would want something quiet for the two weeks they had together.

When Klaus showed her photos of the luxurious cabin that was equipped with a hot tub, she had trouble saying no. Their wedding was at the beginning of November and it would be cold anyway so why not stay cuddled up in the mountains sounded perfect.

The hot tub was on a balcony that overlooked the deep rich forest of the mountains and Caroline enjoyed lounging in the warm water with her new husband next to her. Klaus slipped out of the sliding glass door and placed a mug of steaming hot coffee beside her before slipping into the hot tub next to her. Caroline opening admired the sculped abs on his chest while she took a long sip of her coffee that had hints of caramel in it.

“I thought you said it was rude to stare?” Klaus teased her, mimicking the first words she had said to him when they had met three years previously. Caroline chuckled before setting her coffee down on the table just outside the tub. Klaus reached out for her and brought her into his arms. Caroline straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I recall that it was creepy according a beautiful blonde influencer.”

“That was before you married her.” Caroline chuckled, leaning down to kiss Klaus on the lips. His hands wondered down her back and rested on her hips, drawing lazy circles on her skin. His thumbs slipped under the straps of her bikini bottom and made his way towards the inside of thigh. “It was written the vows. We can stare as much as we want now. Remember?”

“I do believe I recall something about that, yes.” Klaus teased her, pecking her lips lightly again. Klaus pushed the crouch of her bottoms to the side and slowly began to tease her with his fingers, causing Caroline to moan into his mouth. They had just made love that morning but there was something about the fact that Caroline was now his wife that made his starved for her. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Caroline whispered as her hands trailed down his abs to the top of his boxers. He lifted his hips just enough for Caroline to drag them down his legs in order to allow his member to spring free. She stood up on her knees and reached behind her to pull the string on her top loose, tossing it into the water. Klaus eyed her breast, latching onto one when she pressed them into his face. “Klaus. I really _really_ love you.”

Caroline aligned herself with him and slowly sunk down onto him. Klaus hissed at the feeling of being seethed inside her. It was something that he would never be able to get over completely; for it always felt like the first time with Caroline. He gripped her hips tightly as Caroline raised herself up and then lowered herself again. They found their rhythm quickly and the water around them began to slosh against the sides of the hot tub.

“Caroline. Sweetheart. I won’t last.” Klaus managed to get out in a strangled voice. Caroline reached behind her and gripped the hot tub as Klaus leaned forwarded to take her nipple into his mouth again, nipping at it. Her breast was always sensitive, especially during sex and Klaus learned that biting down gently was one way for his new wife to come hard around him.

“Klaus! Yes. Yes. Yes.” Caroline rode out her orgasm, her screams echoing through the mountains and several birds flew out of their nest due to be startled by her exclamations. Knowing that she had reached her peak, Klaus let go and game inside her; wondering if this was how their child would be made. Another reason for the cabin was because they both agreed that they wanted to start trying for a family right away and a honeymoon was the perfect excuse to really get busy on making that family.

“I love you.” Klaus breathed out and he pulled her tightly against him. Caroline shifted on his lap, allowing Klaus to slip from her and settle against him with her legs overtop his. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, allowing the warm water to blanket them. “And I’m really happy you agreed to marry me.”

“Ditto.”

**Its fall and October so I think this fits the theme XD Can we have a Caroline Succubus please? Basically a human Klaus being haunted in his dreams by her. She is very possessive over him. Another prompt I was thinkin was maybe a haunted house one. Carolines a possessive ghost in Klaus house to the point that she sometimes wont let him leave. Never seen any of these themes before and I love your writing :) Whenever I see a dominant Caroline its usually in a Original!Caroline AU**

“What was her name?” Caroline hissed into his ear, her nails digging into his scalp and pulled his head back, exposing his creamy neck to him. Her teeth where sharper than normal and when she nipped at him, she broke his skin, allowing the blood to leave a red trail all the way down to his chest. “Did you enjoy her on your date?”

“You’re real.” Klaus whimpered as her tongue lapped up the blood on his neck. He laid against his bed but found that he could not move. His arms felt heavy as did his legs and he found that he could not move them. Caroline was above him, straddling his hips and there was an angry look in her eyes that terrified him. “I thought you were just a figment of my imagination. I never imagined that you were real.”

“Her name!” Caroline hissed again, her impossibly sharp nails dragging their way down his chest. She ripped apart his T-shirt, baring his chest to her. She had waited in the shadows for hours as he wooed that insufferable blonde woman whose heart she wanted to rip from her chest. “You’re mine. I did not like how she touched you. So, again, what was her name?”

“Cami. Her name was Cami.” Caroline leaned down and kissed him roughly, something that Klaus could not help but give in return. When they broke apart, Caroline began trailing a series of long kisses down his chest, nipping at his skin as she went. Klaus let out a loud moan at the sensation of having her lips on him. “She looked like you. It’s why I asked her to dinner. I thought she was the closets version of you I could achieve.”

“Mine!” Caroline told him in a sharp tone and when she reached his pajama pants, she ripped them from him, discarding the ruined fabric to the side. Klaus’s erection stood tall and proud, begging for her attention. Caroline took a long lick of it, causing Klaus to curse profanities at the feeling of her tongue sucking at him. She prolonged the bobbing of her head, bringing him to the brink of coming but holding back before she allowed him to come.

“I’m sorry.” Klaus groaned, as Caroline cupped his balls. “I won’t see her again. Yours. Only yours. Please. Let me have you.” Caroline tossed him a naughty smile, her mood uplifting at his promise. She crawled but his body, leaving a trail of bruises on his skin as she went. She aligned herself with his member, the silk black dress she wore still covering the majority of her body. “You haunted my dreams. I thought of you constantly, wanting you but believing that you were not real. And yet here you are.”

“Here I am.” Caroline slid down onto him, allowing him to fill her to the hilt. She rocked back and forth, feeling his body with her; sucking the life force from him. The pleasure he was feeling was immense, not even noticing that his veins shifted and that his own essence was pouring into her. “You are to never touch her again. You are mine. I will bring you unimageable pleasure and strength. Immortality but in return, you need to swear your loyalty to me.”

“I promise. Yours. No one else. Not her. Just you.” Klaus replied in a strangled tone, his entire body was on fire. Caroline picked up the pace, riding him harder and faster than before. Her hands were placed on his chest, pressing him to the mattress as she took his life force from him. Klaus’s skin paled and his limbs went limp, but Caroline leaned down to kiss him. She bared her neck to him and the urge to bit down upon her creamy skin was too much for him to handle. As her blood entered his mouth, euphoria erupted behind his eyelids and a whole new world began to open up to him.

The following morning, the police were stumped as to why Cami O’Connell was found brutally murdered in her apartment while the man she had a date with the night before vanished, never to be seen again.

**For Klaroline after dark: human Caroline doesn't believe in magic or the supernatural and rescues a wolf on Halloween that ~somehow~ turns into a smoking hot dude the next day... and hey surprise they're mates!**

“Three seconds ago, you were a wolf and now you’re a man. What the fuck is going on?!” Caroline screeched at the top of her voice, hysteria coursing through her. Before her stood a naked man, a very ATTRACTIVE naked man but one that had not been there before. It did not help that she had come out of the shower in nothing but a towel in order to get ready for school just in time to see the wolf she rescued the night before transform into a man.

“Sweetheart-“ The man stood in front of her and held his hand, trying to calm her down but Caroline got a good look at his entire _package_ and everything he said felt like white noise. There was something about him, the way he spoke, smelled and moved that made Caroline want to reach out and touch him; all the while her entire body was freaking out about what she had just seen. “Love?”

“What are you?”

“Your mate.”

“My what?”

“Mate. I’m werewolf and given the way my wolf calls for you, I would assume you have the gene as well. Just untriggered.” Caroline wanted to interrupt him, call him crazy but the crazy naked man took another step forward, standing directly in front of her. “Don’t you feel it? The way something inside you wants to reach out and mark me. Claim me. I feel the same.”

“Werewolves, magic, and all that bat shit craziness is only real in movies!” Caroline told him, trying to ignore the fact that she literally just watched him transform into a man from a wolf before her very eyes. Klaus reached out and touched he shoulder, unable to help himself. If it was someone else, she would have slapped him away, but Caroline could only melt into his touch. “Who are you!”

“Klaus.” His finger traced the skin just above her collar bone, his eyes pouring into hers. Caroline felt her breath hitch as he touched her, her body feeling as though it was being set on fire. She clenched her thighs together and by the smirk appearing on Klaus’s lips, he knew what she was feeling. “And you? Who is the kind woman who allowed a wolf into her home?”

“Caroline.” She breathed out, wondering why she had opened her door to the wolf in the first place. She heard him howl and there was just something in her that insisted she open the door. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulder and backed her up until her back hit the wall. He stepped in front of her until his naked chest touched her clothed one. “What are you doing?”

“Claiming you. My wolf demands it and yours is begging for it.” He leaned down and his warm breath touched her skin. He fingers traced the top of her towel, pulling at its opening and allowing it to fall to the ground. Caroline did not feel the need to cover herself up or hid from him, because something deep inside her was itching to rub her body against him. “I’ll answer all you question but first, I need to be inside you.”

“I’ll be late for school and I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh Sweetheart, you’re not going to school.” With that, Klaus gripped her hips and upon instinct, Caroline gave a slight hop in order to wrap her legs around his waist. Her mind was screaming at her, but her instincts were telling her to take him over and over again. Klaus held her against the wall and slowly dipped his fingers between her legs to see that she was drenched for him. He slipped his fingers inside her and thrusted over and over again, studying her face as she took in the pleasure he was giving. “And you no longer have a boyfriend. You have a mate. You’re mine.”

“Yes. Please. Ugh.” Caroline whimpered, crawling closer and closer to that edge and the moment she left, Klaus pulled his fingers from her and pushed himself deep inside her body. Caroline’s head slammed backwards at the feeling of him inside her and it was nothing like the sex she had with both Matt and Tyler. This was something else. Some deeper. “Harder.”

Klaus slammed into her harder at her command. Faster and faster he fucked her into that wall, Caroline no longer caring if anyone heard. Her mother was at the station and her friends would be at school. She no longer cared that Tyler would be wondering where she was. All that mattered was the overwhelming sensation she felt as Klaus claimed her. Something inside her was clawing and purring at the smell of him on her.

“Mine.” Klaus groaned into her ear, his hand slamming on the wall beside her head. Caroline gripped his shoulders, her nails leaving long marks down his back. Harder and harder to drove, sending Caroline flying a second time right before he spilled himself within her. He listened to her heartbeat slowly begin to settle as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder. “Mine. You’re mine.”

“Yeah. I got that. What to explain what the fuck that means?”

**I have always been a huge fan of your Game of Thrones au drabble. Can I request something like that but obviously with the smut involve? You don't necessarily need to write about that same au, but if it's easier then that's perfect!**

Niklaus Stark gazed out into the blistering snow, seeing the old Wirewood tree in the distance. The sound of the Autumn festival raged on within Winterfell’s walls, but Klaus did not hear it. The Autumn festival was a way to thank the Old Gods to stalling winter one more year. A fire burned and raged on while men drank and lost themselves in their wives. Yet, Klaus could not help but think on his ancestors’ words.

Winter was Coming.

“What is it my Love?” Klaus turned around to see his wife, Caroline Stark (nee Lancaster). Her wide blue eyes and kind smile greeted him. He had been in love with her since they were children and it was not stretch to the imagination that they would on day marry. “You seemed worried.”

“I feel as though this festival is for naught. Summer has stretched on for years and we would be foolish to think it would go one forever. I do believe we have reached Autumn and if we have reached Autumn then Winter is right around the corner.” Klaus replied, clenching his jaw but could not help how his shoulders relaxed when she came up behind him and placed her hand upon them.

“Maybe you’re right.” Caroline told him and walked around his chair in order to kneel in front of him. She gazed up at her husband, the Warden of the North, and prayed that he was wrong. She did not want to raise her children in the dead of winter, for there was a chance they may not survive. “Maybe Winter is coming, and we will be prepared for when it does but there is nothing you can do about it tonight.”

“You’re pregnant.” Klaus whispered, as though saying it loudly would bring Winter down upon them. It was not something they spoke about outside of the confines of their bed; in the afterglow of their love making. Klaus was passionate and wild and Caroline was more than willing to match his temptations. It was no surprise that she fell with child within the first few months of their union. “How can we bring a child into this world? In this blistering cold?”

“I don’t know but we have to.” Caroline placed her hands on his knees, dragging her hands upward. Klaus looked down at his wife and she had a small smirk playing on her lips. “Why don’t you relax. The point of the autumn festival is to produce the next generation but since we may have already done that, let me take care of you.”

Caroline pulled at the strings of his breeches and pulling his member free. Klaus shifted his cloak in order for her to have easier access and leaned back in his seat, watching his wife place small kisses on his penis. He let out a grown and could not help but touch the back of her head, not really caring if his hands messed up her hair. Caroline took a long lick of his penis before engulfing him completely.

“Curse the old gods.” Klaus hissed through clenched teeth, gazing down at the love of his life. While they had not anticipated their marriage vows, they had done other things with each other during his time being fostered at Casterly Rock. Caroline learned quickly what he enjoyed and just the right amount of teeth Klaus liked her to use. In return, Klaus always ensured Caroline found her own release.

Klaus just was pleased that her brothers never knew what they got up to behind tapestry’s and in stairways.

Caroline cupped his balls as she swirled her tongue around him. Her head bobbed up and down, causing Klaus to feel that familiar pull in the pit of his stomach. He tugged at her hear, trying to pull her up but she batted his hand out of the way. She sucked harder and scrapped her teeth just lightly along his shaft. He hit the back of her throat and he couldn’t help it as he came in her mouth.

“Caroline. Sweetheart.”

“Hmm.” Caroline hummed as she lightly placed a small kiss on his member. She pulled herself from her knees while Klaus tucked himself into his breeches. She climbed onto his lap and settled herself there. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “Feel better?”

“Much.” Caroline smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Out of instinct, Klaus placed his hand on her stomach, tracing small designs on her dress. Feeling the motion, Caroline leaned up and kissed him on the head.

“Whatever happens, my love, we will deal with it and we will protect our family.”

**I want to read your version of everything between "Good." and "In the woods. I got lost." I'm pretty sure there were leaves falling that day if that helps with the theme XD**

Four hours, twenty-six minutes, and eight second later Caroline almost though her legs hurt. The stamina that Klaus had was impressive, but she supposed that after being alive for a thousand years, he was bound to pick up a trick or two. Even with Tyler, who was also a hybrid, she never experienced such a sex marathon before. Part of her wanted to tell him they were done, her body unable to take any more but then he would smirk at her and she found herself pinning him to the ground.

This time, Klaus was on his back and Caroline’s head was bobbing up and down as her mouth took his shaft deeply as she could. Her tongue swirled around him, sending vibrations through him as his teeth nipped at her clit as she moaned. Her knees dug into the ground while Klaus continued to eat at her.

The obscene noises that could be heard among the trees only made Caroline feel even more sensitive. Her body ached with need and exhaustion all at the same time, yet she found that she just could not get enough of him. As Klaus bit down on her clit, sending his venom through her body, Caroline let go of his shaft and cried out in pleasure.

Klaus gripped her hips and turned her over, so she was laying on her back against the falling leaves. She spread her legs widely and Klaus seethed his way into her. She had gotten used to his fast pace by this point. She was shattered around him, bruised by his pounding and her voice hoarse at the amount of screaming she had done.

“Bite me Caroline, you need my blood.” Klaus groaned into her ear. It was not the first time that night he had bit her, using his venom in order to mix pain with pleasure. It was something she could only experience with him and he was more than willing to offer up his blood for her. Blood sharing was intimate and something she had never done but part of Caroline knew that deep down, she would track Klaus down when she was ready.

Black veins appeared under her eyes and she bit into his neck deeply. His blood pooled into her mouth as Klaus continued to thrust in and out of her. The intoxicating taste of him mixed with the feeling of him fucking her sent her into a tailspin. She had lost count at the amount of times she had come for him, but she knew that there were a few times that she completely blacked out.

This being one of those times.

“Sweetheart?” Klaus’s voice sounded as her eyes fluttered open. She turned to look at Klaus who was peered down at her with a very smug smile. Caroline groaned and moved her hand in order to flip him off. That only caused him to chuckle deeply. “Rest up. Feed from me if you need to. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Seriously? It’s been like what? Almost five hours? The sun has gone down! You cannot still be horny?”

Klaus chuckled darkly again, his lips trailing over her body lightly as she started at him in disbelief. It did not help that her body had become so entuned with him that it was responding to lips. She whimpered as his hands brushed against her core but did not dive in further. She was sensitive and while she could feel her arousal beginning to pool between her legs, the mere thought of having him inside her again almost hurt.

Then again, she had thought the same thing two hours previously and they were still here.

“It will be a very long time until I have you at my mercy again Caroline. I plan on savoring every second of this evening with you. Who knows when you’ll come knocking on my door? In a year? Two? Ten? Sixty? It will happen but until then, I must be patient. Trust me, Love. I will be reliving this night over and over.”

“You sound so sure that I’ll be coming to find you.” Caroline panted as Klaus’s teeth nipped at her hipbone. She laid back against the forest floor, staring at the stars up above feeling boneless and tired; enjoying the sensual feelings Klaus was causing her. “Who is to say that this is not a one off?”

“Because I’ve ensured it.” Klaus crawled up her body and peered down into her eyes. “I’ve written myself all over your body Caroline. Whenever you take another lover, you will think of me. You will compare them to me. Maybe they will satisfy you, maybe they won’t but in the end, you know that they will never live up to me. You’ll come to me in time and when you do, I’ll want you for eternity.”

“A foundation of a relationship cannot be built on sex.” Caroline replied in a whisper. She had learned that lesson the hard way with Tyler. Whenever they tried to really make it work, everything fell flat. “It’s only part of a relationship, the rest takes real work.”

“I know.” He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I think, Caroline, that I’ve already proven that I would be willing to go the extra mile for you. I’ve shown parts of myself that I thought were long buried, because of you.” He kissed her again. “Just know that I’ll be waiting for you show up on my door, however long it takes.”


	23. The Knight and the Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Idiot-Wind. I hope it is an enjoyable as you had hoped. 
> 
> (Please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this in like two hours so editing might be a bit lacking)

Sir Niklaus Mikaelson was dirty. Dust from the long journey was etched onto his skin, sticking to every part of his body. When he and his men rode up to Lord William Forbes’s estate, the first thing he requested was a warm bath to be drawn. He had been expected, due to being sent on the King’s command, and there had been a room prepared for him; as he would be staying for at least a fortnight. After discussing the King’s will, a matter of taxes that the Lord William had neglected to pay, Klaus found himself leaning back in a warm bath the servants had prepared for him after sundown in his chambers. 

The water rushed splashed over his body, droplets flowing down his bare chest. He scrubbed the grime away and enjoyed the perfumes the maiden of the house had provided; the beauty of her face appeared behind his closed eyelids. Lady Caroline, Lord William’s beautiful daughter. He had noticed her the moment he dismounted his horse; her long blonde hair that was piled on top of her head with tendrils hanging in her face. She wore a light blue gown that matched the color of her eyes and had a bright smile that took over her lips. 

Klaus wanted her immediately. 

At the mere thought of her, Klaus reached down and took his hardening erection into his hand. He leaned his head back against the wooden bath and let his mind wander. Slowly, he began to pump his hand up and down, imagine what Caroline’s lips would be like wrapped around his cock. His thumb traced over the tip and he hissed as the wave of pleasure came over him. His free hand slipped into the warm bath and cupped his balls, imagining Caroline’s eyes peering up at him while she was on her knees for him. Klaus could feel the coil in his stomach tighten and he was close; but then the feeling faded as a sharp knock sounded on the chamber door. 

“Come in.” Klaus hissed, annoyed at his peace that had been interrupted was evident in his voice. The door opened and Klaus could not but feel the annoyance slip away as the figure of Lady Caroline appeared before him. She was even more beautiful in the dim candlelight, making him wonder what it would look like to see the shadows dance on her naked body. She slowly closed the door behind her and placed the plush towel in her hand upon the four poster bed. “Lady Caroline, I was expecting one of the maids.” 

“I am the lady of the house am I not?” She challenged him with narrowed eyes, refusing to look away from him. She was an only child and heiress to her father’s fortune since the Forbes line was dying out. Whomever she married would become lord and master of this estate as well as obtaining Caroline and her dowry; that is if there was enough for a dowry once the King took what was owed to him. “It is my duty to ensure that you are comfortable and that the bath is satisfactory.” 

“Oh, it is more than satisfactory.” Klaus replied, his dimples showing on his cheeks as he smirked at her. He could not help but notice how her eyes trailed over his naked chest. She did not blush or turn to look away as most maidens would have, and Klaus could not help but feel his cock harden at the thought that maybe Lady Caroline was not as innocent as she pretended to be. “But I have a feeling that you’re not attending to my bath as an act of a good hostess. What is it that you want to ask me?” 

“How much does my father owe to the King?” 

“Enough.” Klaus replied, knowing well that Lord William owed a sizable debt but the King had been generous in his demands. Seeing that he was the bastard brother of the King himself, Klaus knew that Elijah would be lenient if he decided to lower the total just a bit. “How old are you Lady Caroline?” 

“Nineteen.” She replied quickly as she strolled towards the bath, kneeling down in front of him; stationing herself at his eye level. She pushed up the sleeves of her long blue down, never once breaking eye contact with him. She reached over to the small wooden table just on the other side of the bath and picked up a glass bottle filled with soap. She poured some of the bath soap onto his chest and pressed it onto his chest. She touched him gently, curling her fingers so her nails scratched against his skin. Klaus clenched his teeth together as he felt her hands touch his body. Lower and lower her hand went until it sunk beneath the water. When her hand engulfed his cock, slowly dragging her palm up and down his shaft. 

“It seems that you’re not the innocent lady you pretend to be are you.” Klaus’s voice was hoarse and strained. It took everything he had not to thrust into her hand. He turned his head to look at her and saw the sides of her lips perk up. He allowed her to stroke him for a few more times before he gripped her wrist, stopping her movements. He pulled her hand from the water and placed a kiss upon the center of her hand. “And tell me, where is your lover?”

“Lord Lockwood found a wealthier woman to wed. My father was beside himself when the engagement ended. Of course, he did not know the extent we had become  _ acquainted. _ ” Caroline leaned in close to him, her lips hovering just above his. Her eyes flickered to his mouth before pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and gentle, Klaus’s thumb tracing wet circles on the hand he was still holding. “Since then, I have been left aching with no one to fill my desires.” 

“Lord Lockwood is a fool.” Klaus pulled her back to his lips, kissing her furiously. There was a slosh of water as his body turned to grip her shoulders, not caring if the water got her dress soaked. Caroline moaned into his lips as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. His one hand gripped the side of the bath while the other pressed into her blonde hair; ruining the carefully crafted bun on the top of her head. He massaged her tongue with his own, tasting a flavor that could easily become addicting. 

“What of my father’s debts?” Caroline asked him breathlessly as she pulled away. Her chest heaved slightly and Klaus’s gaze turned to her cleavage that was straining against her dress. HIs fingers untangled themselves from her hair and traced a long wet line down to the valley between her breast that was just peeking above the fabric. 

“I’m sure we can come to some  _ arrangement.”  _ Klaus grinned at her, pressing his wet palm against her clothed breasts. “But first, I want to see you out of that dress.”

“Good.” Caroline leaned in and pressed another light kiss to his lips before pulling away from him. She stood to her feet and Klaus leaned back down into the bath; his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline slipped her shoes off of her feet and tossed them into the corner. She pulled the skirt of her dress up into her hands and brought it up to her waist before pulling it completely over her head; slipping the sleeves from her arms and tossing the dress in the corner. 

Caroline stood before Klaus in nothing more than a sheer white chemise, her hardened nippels straining against the fabric. Klaus could almost see every curve of her body. Caroline cocked her head to the side, allowing him to gaze upon her before slowly pushing the strap down her shoulder. The other followed suit and soon the chemise pooled around her feet, leaving her completely naked before him. His eyes trailed her body and he felt his cock grow even harder than before; but he did not touch himself. 

“Spin around for me. Slowly.” Klaus commanded, causing Caroline to bite down upon her lip in order to withhold a smile. Following his command, she slowly turned in a circle and showed him every inch of her body; from her perky breast to the small dimple on the small of her back. Once she was completely turned around, Klaus held out his hand towards her, beckoning her to come to him. “Beautiful, now come here.” 

Caroline stepped towards the bath and climbed inside; lowering herself down to her knees. She moved close to him, placing each of her legs on the other side of him. She did not lower herself down onto his lap, instead hoovered above him. Klaus gripped her hips, leaning forwards to take one of her nipples into his lips. He sucked at her breast, lightly biting down upon her nub. 

“Niklaus.” Caroline moaned out, her hand moving to grip his shoulders; her nails digging into his skin. His left hand left her hip and moved south to cup the flesh that was between her legs. His fingers parted her lips and pressed against her clit. Caroline’s breath hitched as he drew slow and tortuous circles against her small nub. “Please. I need more. Touch me.”

“I am touching you.” Klaus chuckled, his lips making a soft pop as he pulled away from her nipple. He turned his attention to her other breast, pulling that nipple into his mouth. His finger slipped further into her lips until found her entrance. His fingers curled her before sinking one finger inside her. Caroline’s lips parted; a purr almost escaping her. He withdrew the finger almost completely before adding two back in; and then again with a third. Klaus turned his eyes upward to watch her face as the pleasure took over her. “Take what you need from me, Sweetheart. Let it out.”

“Yes. Niklaus-”

“Call me Klaus. Say it.  _ Klaus.”  _

“Klaus. Yes! Keep touching me. Right there. Klaus.” 

“Here?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Caroline cried out as Klaus curled his fingers inside; his nails scratching against that spot just above her entrance. His palm pressed against her clit and her hips jerked forward. She gripped the side of the bath and tossed her head backwards; her eyes snapping shut as she took in her pleasure. Her hips ground against his hand; riding him without an ounce of shame, not caring that the water was splashing over the edge of the bath. “Klaus! Yes. Please. Yes. I’m close. Klaus!” 

The sight of Caroline coming apart above him was intoxicating. Klaus knew that this moment in the bath was not the last time he wanted to see her fall apart for him. He was mentally wondering how long he could extend his stay before Elijah called him back to court. As Caroline’s breathing slowed, he pulled his fingers from her body and leaned back against the wall of the bath. Her chest heaved and her eyes fluttered open to look down at him. 

“Has some of your tension been relieved?” Klaus asked, gently with a filthy smirk on his lips. Caroline could only nod, seeming as though she had never come so hard in her life. He wondered what type of lover this Lord Lockwood had been if Caroline was falling apart at his mere touch. Clearly, she had never been educated on the pleasures a man could bring to a woman. He planned on changing that during his stay. “Then come sit. I want to be inside you.” 

Caroline moved closer to him and reached down to take his cock in hand. She lined him up with her entrance and lowered herself down onto him. Klaus let out a low moan from the back of his throat as he felt her warmth surround him. Caroline took him inside her until she was completely seated upon his lap. She pressed her chest to his; her hard nipples scraping against his chest. She kissed his lips, barely touching them as she did. 

“The moment you climbed off that horse I wanted you.” Caroline let out a low breath as her hips began to rotate in a tortuous motion. She lifted her hips upward, sliping Klaus’s cocked inside her until the tip was just about to slip out of her. Then she lowered herself back down onto him. Her fingers weaved through his damp blonde curls. “As you were meeting with my father, I went to my chamber. Slipped my hand between my legs and do you know what I was thinking?”

“What?” Klaus answered, his voice strained. Caroline was still riding him at a leisurely pace, allowing her this moment of control before he snapped and took her as he pleased. She rolled her hips in a slow circular motion. Klaus gripped her hips, guiding her movements and trying to get her to pick up the pace. “Tell me.”

“I imagined what it would be like to have you ride me like you rode that horse.” Before Klaus could respond, Caroline brought his lips back down into a bruising kiss. Klaus had enough of her teasing. He wrapped his arms around her middle tightly and stood from the back. Caroline squealed in surprise; laughing into his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock slipped out of her, causing him to hiss as the cool air hit his aching member. He carefully stepped out of the bath, splashing the water all over the wood floor. 

He walked over to the bed and tossed her onto the center of it; Caroline’s laughter echoing off the walls. Klaus crawled over her as she spread her legs for him. He settled between her legs and braced himself on his elbows. He looked down at her face, a satisfied smile on her lips and Klaus could not help but kiss them; his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. 

“You want me to ride you, Sweetheart?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, that is a demand I can meet. But I work my horse hard and I see why you should be no different.” He leaned onto one elbow, dragging his hand down her body, grazing the side of her breast and traced a wet line down her stomach. He bypassed her clit, causing her to whimper and he gripped himself in hand. He lined himself up with her entrance again and pressed into her; not taking it slow. Klaus withdrew his hips and slammed back into her again. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders; holding on as he ruthlessly fucked her. “Christ, Sweetheart. You’re so tight around me. So warm and perfect.” 

“Klaus!” Caroline cried out, not caring which of her servants heard her. Her father was a fool and knew little what his daughter did under his nose and she enjoyed the feeling of this knight between her legs. The sound of slapping skin and the bed hitting the wall filled the room. He drove harder and harder into her, not being as gentle as he may have been if she had been a maiden. He reached between them and twirled his finger over her clit; causing Caroline to arch her back and press her breast into his chest. “Oh god, Klaus! Yes!” 

As Caroline came a second time, Klaus felt that coil snap in his chest. His body froze above her and his jaw slacked. His eyes fluttered shut as his climax rocked him completely; not caring that he spilled himself inside her. His body slumped over her and he rested his forehead against her. Once he composed himself, he pressed a few kisses to her cheeks and forehead before rolling off of her. Resting on his back, he reached out and gripped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. 

“I hoped I lived up to your imagination.” Caroline just laughed and turned to look at him with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She turned onto her side and rested her head against the palm of her hand; propping herself up beside him. She reached out with her free hand and traced it down the length of his nose, Klaus lightly nipping at her finger as it passed over his lips. 

“Reality was so much better than a daydream.” She whispered to him. She leaned down and kissed him, that passion flaring between them again. While Klaus was not ready to have her yet, he knew that he would have her screaming his name again before the night was over. “But it seems that we got your bed wet.”

When Klaus departed from Lord William’s estate a month later, he did not do so alone. With the blessing of the King and his brother, he was able to secure Caroline’s hand in exchange for the amount of the taxes her father owed. No longer was Klaus just the bastard brother of the King and trusted knight, but instead a lord to his own estate with a husband to a woman who he quickly learned filled every one of his desires. 

  
  



	24. The Knight and the Lady part 2

Klaus strolled across the large open field just behind the Forbes estate with a scowl on his lips. Lord William Forbes liked to believe that he was clever but at the end of the day, he was nothing more than a fool. Trying to convince Klaus to lower the taxes to avoid having to pull from Lady Caroline’s dowry was madness. Elijah was a fair man and was already reducing what he owed the crown but the King was only going to be so generous. Seeing Lord Forbes blue implore him to think of his young maiden of a daughter, someone so pure and innocent, that a large dowry was necessary for her to make a good match, especially since she already suffered one broken engagement. 

Hearing those words slip from Lord Forbes’s mouth made him wonder if he knew his daughter at all.

In the week and a half since Klaus had been at the estate, bargaining on his half-brother’s behalf, he had taken Caroline in every position imaginable. When first arriving upon the estate, he did not realize that he would find solace between the legs of the Lord’s daughter but he was not complaining. Caroline always found her way to his room at night and Klaus would seek her out around the estate during the day. Yet, it amazed Klaus how little he knew what his daughter was up to; especially when he tried to negotiate mere moments after Caroline had just been on her knees for Klaus. 

Klaus paused as he just reached the top of a tall hill and looked down the other side to see a large blanket laid out upon the ground. Caroline was resting upon the blanket with her golden locks sprawled across it and her galves peeking out from her light pink dress. Klaus smirked and looked over his shoulder to see the estate nestled at least a mile behind him. In the back of his mind he wondered why Lord William was worried about Caroline’s prospects in the marriage field. Whomever she married would obtain the Forbes estate as part of her dowry, an asset Klaus was able to convince his brother to spare on Caroline’s wishes. Klaus blinked, wondering who her faceless groom would be and cursed at what a lucky bastard he would be.   
Shaking his head, Klaus made his way down the hill and towards Caroline who turned her head when she heard his approach. 

“I wondered if you would seek me out this morning.” Caroline stated in a small voice, a smile on her lips. Klaus’s mind flashed to those lips being wrapped around his cock as he woke in bed that morning, a mere hour before he was sitting in front of Lord Forbes' desk in negotiations. “And how was speaking with my father?”

“Awful.” Klaus replied, lowering himself down onto the blanket beside her. He propped his head up on his hand and peered down into her face. He had to admit that she was beautiful and as much as he enjoyed being inside her, he loved hearing what that clever mouth had to say as well. “He is trying to talk me down as much as possible and if he keeps negotiating in this manner, the King will stop being lenient and demand the taxes in full.”

“And my home?” Caroline asked in a low voice. Klaus could see the worry playing on her face. The sight broke his heart and he could not place why seeing her sad made him want to rage against his own brother. While Klaus may be the late Queen’s bastard son, he still held the ear of the King. Klaus reached down and cupped her face, his finger tracing her cheekbone with affection. 

“I promised that your home would remain untouched and it is a promise that I intend to keep.” Klaus vowed, knowing full well that he would argue with Elijah until the end of time to ensure that Caroline never lost her home. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, enjoying the soft smile that lingered on her lips. 

“I should be mad at you, you know. Coming here with the intent to rob us blind.” She teased and Klaus saw that mischievous glint in her eye return. One of the many things he learned about Lady Caroline was that she was insatiable. She was not concerned with what was proper for a lady nor the fact that the entirety of the English countryside would be scandalized to know she enjoyed bedding a man before she was married. 

“Well then, perhaps I should offer an apology.” 

“I think you should.” She gave a small pearly laugh and Klaus leaned down to kiss her lips. He could feel her smile into the kiss. He deepened the kiss, mingling their tongues together as his hands cupped the side of her clothed breast. His thumb traced over her erect nipple as his lips moved slowly down her jawline, causing Caroline to moan at his attentions. “Klaus.”

Caroline’s legs widened to allow Klaus to situate himself between them. Klaus grinded down into her, feeling his arousal growing as Caroline whimpered beneath him. He kissed her neck and nipped at her pulse with his teeth, making sure not to leave a mark on her pale skin. He trailed his kisses down to her collarbone before pulling away, smirking at the pout on Caroline’s lips. 

“I want to see your breasts. Pull this down.” Caroline pout turned into a smirk and she sat up, kissing Klaus as she slipped her arms out of her sleeves and let her dress and chemise pooled at her waist. Klaus touched her naked breasts and pinched her erect nipples between his fingers, feeling Caroline moan into his lips. He broke the kiss and slowly pushed Caroline back down onto the blanket. Klaus hoovered over her, leaning down to take one of her breasts into his lips. 

“Klaus. Don’t stop.” Caroline moaned lowly, her fingers weaving through his blonde curls. Klaus braced himself on his hand while his other reached over to play with the breast his lips were not sucking at. He nipped and sucked at her until the skin of her breasts were pink; leaving a mark that only she and her lady’s maid would see. He released her breast with a pop and turned to give its twin the same attention. Caroline bucked her hips upward, trying to gain some friction; the move only made Klaus chuckle.

“Am I being mean? Am I not relieving that ache for you?” Klaus asked, the hint of teasing in his voice. His eyes flickered upward to look at her to see her biting her lower lip and the frustration written on her face. “Tell me, Sweetheart, what would you like me to do? How can I acquite myself?” 

“I want-”

“Yes? Tell me. Don’t hold back now. I’ve heard all those beautiful little sounds you make when I fuck you.”

“I want your lips on my cunt. I want you to fuck me with your fingers until I come on your face.” The words rushed out in a pant and Klaus’s grin turned filthy. He kissed her on the lips again, his erection straining uncomfortably in his breeches, but to see her fall apart screaming his name, he would happily wait to fuck her until he satisifed her demands. 

“What the Lady wishes, she shall have.” He pecked her lips again before trailing a series of kisses southward. He kissed inbetween the valley of her breasts and sucked at the skin of her stomach. His tongue dipped under the fabric where her dress rested on her hips before gripping the skirt of her dress and pushing it up to her hips. Caroline grabbed the fabric, giving Klaus easier access to her dripping cunt. “Sweetheart, you’re soaked for me. What were you doing before I stumbled across you?” 

“Thinking of you.” Klaus could hear the breathless intake of her breath as he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. He kissed his way up her leg, missing the place that he knew she was aching to have him. “I was thinking about how you took me from behind last night, muffling my cries with your hand, since Father was in the next room. Klaus!” He dipped his tongue in between her lips and gave her clit a long lick. Caroline’s back arched off the ground and her hand went down to grip his hair. “Yes! Don’t stop!” 

“Keep going, Love. Keep telling me about your fantasy.” Klaus hummed into her, sending vibrations up her body. His tongue circled her nub, pressing hard against it; his teeth biting down gently, causing Caroline to cry out. His fingers parted her lips and circled her entrance, slowly pushing a single finger inside. “Come now Caroline, tell me.” 

“I was going to lift my skirt.” Klaus curled the one finger inside her, scrapping that gentle spot just above her entrance, “Yes! Just like that!” only to pull his finger out completely, causing her to whimper in protest. She shot him an annoyed look but Klaus just smiled, his tongue stil teasing her clit. “Klaus, you’re supposed to be apologizing. Teasing me is not being kind.” 

“Then keep talking, My Lady, I do love to hear the sound of your voice.” Klaus slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them slowly in and out. Caroline’s hips moved with the rhythm his fingers set, grinding down onto his face and her nails digging deeper into his head. “I don’t hear you talking.” Klaus hummed against her clit, his free hand gripping her hip in order to hold her still. His fingers slowed down, teasing her until she started speaking. “Caroline….”  
“Don’t be mean. Please.” She panted and Klaus could sense that she was slowly building towards that release. “I was going to take my hand and put it between my legs.” Klaus thrusted his fingers back inside her, a tad rougher than he had been previously. “I was going to tease my clit, just like your tongue is now. God yes!” Klaus added a third finger inside her and began to pick up the pace of his trust. “Please yes! Don’t stop. Yes! Klaus! Yes! Ugh! Yes!”

“What next? Tell me what you did next.”

“I would put my fingers inside me, and fuck myself. Yes! Right there.” Klaus twisted his fingers, his nails scratching against her walls, causing her to arch her back off the ground. His tongue continued to lap at her, sucking at her clit quickly and furiously. “I would thrust my fingers in and out of me, playing with my clit, thinking of you and how you felt inside me until I came. Yes! Oh god! Yes! Klaus! Fuck! Yes!”

Klaus felt Caroline’s walls pulse around his fingers as she came, screaming illegible words. He slowed the pace of his fingers, fully withdrawing them when Caroline’s breathing evened. He placed a final kiss on her clit, and again on her inner thigh before placing a kiss on her stomach. He made his way up her flat stomach, leaving traces of her juices and his saliva as he went. His lips curled one of her nipples for a moment before leaning down to kiss her passionately. 

“Am I forgiven?” Klaus teased and Caroline narrowed her eyes. She sat up and pushed him back onto his knees. She reached down and began pulling at the strings of his breeches, working furiously to release him from his confines. She pulled them down just far enough for Klaus’s cock to spring free, aching and hard. Caroline gripped it, slowly pumping him in a tortuous manner; her thumb gracing over the tip of him; spreading his precum all over her hand. 

“Not even a little.” She ran her hand down his cock, moving to palm his balls but Klaus gripped her wrist, stopping her movements. 

“Then lie back and I’ll continue making my amends.” Caroline smiled widely, letting go of his cock and lying back down on the blanket, the ends of her hair falling into the grass. She spread her legs eagerly and lifted up her hips. Klaus aligned his cock with her entrance, pushing inside of her in one quick motion. “Gods Sweetheart, I love being inside of you. So tight and warm.” Klaus gripped her hips tightly and began thrusting in and out of her, watching as her breasts bounced at the movement. Harder and harder he fucked her, filling her as deep as he could go; rotating his hips to ensure that he hit that spot just inside her that made her cry out his name. “I think about this constantly. I’ve never wanted to be between someone’s legs as much as I want to be between yours.” 

“Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop. Right there. Just like that. Please!” Caroline cried out, one hand above her head, gripping the grass while the other played with her breast; toying with her nipple. Klaus reached between them, pressing his finger to her nub and circling it furiously. “Fuck! Yes! Yes!”

“Do you like it Caroline? Do you like it when I fuck you? Such a naughty lady. Letting me come inside her every night. Fucking you in broad daylight in the middle of a field.” His hips began to pick up their pace, thrusting fast and harder into her as his release was building inside him. “Tell me, Sweetheart. Do you like me fucking you? Touching you until you know nothing but my name and my cock inside you? Tell me? Do you Caroline?”

“Yes! I like it. I like it when you fuck me. I don’t want this to end. Please, don’t stop.” Klaus pressed down harder on her clit, circling his hips to hit that special spot. “Klaus! Yes!” Klaus felt Caroline come against him for a second time, the sight sending Klaus into his own release. He spilt his seed inside her, milking the moment for everything that it was worth until he was able to regain his senses.

He pulled his now limp cock from her drenched pussy, seeing the mixture of their releases on her thigh and smirked. He slipped himself back inside his breeches, knowing that he was going to have to change the moment he got back to her father’s estate. He laid down beside her, noting that she made no move to dress herself, instead allowing the warm summer sun to hit her naked chest. 

Caroline had never looked so beautiful.

“Marry me.” The request slipped out of his lips before he could stop them but found he did not want to take the back. Caroline’s head snapped towards his, her blue eyes wide in surprise and her lips parting as though she didn’t know what to say. “Lady Caroline Forbes, will you marry me.” 

“Have you gone mad?” She sat up, letting her blonde curls fall around her naked body and stared at him. “We just….you just rode me like a stalin and then blurted out a request to marry me? What on earth would possess you to ask such a question?” 

“Besides the obvious?” Klaus teased, enjoying her bewilderment, tampering down the fear of rejection he felt. “You are beautiful, smart and possibly the cleverest member of your family.” She narrowed her eyes at the remark, knowing that the only family member she had was her father. “I enjoy bedding you almost as much as I enjoy speaking with you. I can never get enough of hearing you speak your mind.” He reached down and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. “And there is the slight issue that I’ve come inside you many times over this past week that when I depart, there is a good change you’ll be carrying my child.”

“I don’t mean to be indelicate, but when I was engaged to Lord Lockwood, he rarely…..relieved himself elsewhere and not once did I fall with child.” 

“I think that may be more of an issue with Lord Lockwood than the act of coming inside you, Love.” Klaus smirked, enjoying the constant failings of the one man who had Caroline before him. If he ever had the ability to meet the young lord, Klaus was unsure if he would hit him having touched Caroline or ridicule him at not being able to please her.

“What of my father’s taxes? Hmm? If I marry you, where does that leave him?” 

“In the same position as it does now. He owes the crown a sum of money but I suppose I could convince my brother to forgo the taxes if Lord Forbes' daughter agrees to marry into the family.” Klaus kissed her hand again Caroline narrowed her eyes playfully, a smile growing on her lips. “What do you say? Marry me?”

“This will be a story we cannot tell our grandchildren. You proposing to me after making love to me while the top of my dress was around my waist.” Klaus’s smile grew wide and he grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her down on top of him, bringing her into a feverous kiss. Caroline laughed into his lips and pulled back. “Incase you didn’t understand, my answer is yes.”


End file.
